


The Grand Book of One Piece (One Shot Collection)

by ErraticSheep



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Large Cock, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Lots of Cum, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Necks, New World (One Piece), One Piece Spoilers, One Piece Universe, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Kissing, Short One Shot, Size Kink, Smut, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wing Kink, cum, fruit roll ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErraticSheep/pseuds/ErraticSheep
Summary: This is my collection of One Piece One Shots I wrote partly for my friends (mostly for self-indulgence) that I wanted to share with everyone else. 99% of these are just very long smut one shots.Additional tags and characters will be updated with each one shot.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader, Aokiji | Kuzan/Reader, Bartolomeo (One Piece)/Reader, Boa Hancock/Reader, Cavendish (One Piece)/Reader, Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Eustass Kid/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Kizaru | Borsalino/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Perona (One Piece)/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader, X Drake/Reader
Comments: 102
Kudos: 605





	1. Luffy/Reader:: First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as much as possible. I have terrible writers block at times and I'm also still attempting to finish all the requests my friends send me on a daily basis. While I'm currently not open to requests due to the fact I'm already lagging behind on these, feel free to let me know if there's a specific character you want and I will do my absolute best to get something for them written ASAP. I'll include the major tags and warnings at the beginning of each chapter so everyone can know what to expect going forward. I want this to be a place where everyone can just relax and read some smutty works about their favorite One Piece characters. I want to be all inclusive, and while I'm not new to writing smut or fan fiction I am still relatively new to this platform so bear with me if it takes me a while to figure this shit out. Thanks in advance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wonder if Luffy even wants to have sex with you. In your desperation you turn to the other Straw Hats in an attempt to gain his attention, it doesn't quite work out how you planned. 
> 
> First Time
> 
> Warnings: 

Dating Luffy was something that was both equally fun and confusing. The two of you had never dated anyone else before, and you were still a little lost on what a girlfriend was even supposed to do. However, thanks to Sanji and Robin, mostly just thanks to Robin, there was one thing you understood that made dating extremely different than just a regular friendship.

You couldn't help but laugh whenever you remembered the events from the past few days. You had only meant to ask for some basic advice on the matter, but ended up in some in depth conversations all related to the subject of how to seduce Luffy. The thought hadn't really ever occurred to you before, since you were a virgin and Luffy was your first boyfriend you weren't even sure if you could manage something like that. The longer you thought about it though the more desperate you became to be close with him in that way. You were pretty sure Luffy was also a virgin, based on his behavior alone, but never mustered up the courage to directly ask him.

Luffy and Usopp were wrestling on the deck again, and you watched absentmindedly, only really watching because Luffy had all but begged you to do so. As you watched the sweat drop down Luffy's back you felt your throat dry up at the sight. You looked over at Usopp in an attempt to calm yourself down, but when Luffy slammed him on the ground you felt heat rush straight between your legs. You licked your lips as he ran his hand through his hair and downed the glass of water Sanji had left for him. 

"Oi!" Luffy calling your name snapped you back to reality and you found yourself blushing at that brilliant smile of his. "Did you see that? I beat Usopp again!"

"That's only because you're cheating! You can't use your devil fruit powers for wrestling!" Usopp yelled back at him.

"Hey, now you're just making up dumb rules!" The two bickered back and forth as you let out a soft giggle at the interaction. It was only a matter of seconds before they started another match where Usopp would ultimately lose for the third time in a row.

The ocean breeze blew your hair around your face gently and you raised a hand to move it back behind your ear. You almost missed the way Luffy was staring at you, but since you couldn't understand his expression you elected to just smile and give him a small wave. He whipped back around to face Usopp without a word and you wondered if you had done something wrong.

"Oi, Luffy! Dinner will be ready soon! If you two aren't ready in ten minutes I'll give your portion to the girls!" Sanji yelled over the railing down at the pair, and Luffy almost mowed Usopp down to get to the kitchen.

You let out a soft sigh as you thought back to the conversations you had with the other Straw Hat members.

  
**__________**   
  


_"The difference between a girlfriend and a friend? Well, that's kind of a vague question. Can you be more specific?" Sanji was relaxed as he cooked lunch for everyone. You decided to stop in and ask the lover boy himself for some romantic advice, and to your surprise he was trying to be rather earnest with the entire conversation._

_"I've never really… been in a relationship before. Luffy is the only person I've dated and I don't want to disappoint him, but I really don't know what a girlfriend is supposed to do." You admitted, a little embarrassed to be talking about it with anyone._

_"Well, I think a large part of it is you just need to be dedicated to him more than anyone else. The emotional support he feels from you should be an overwhelming blanket of love. You should be throwing yourself into the throes of passion each night as you express your love for him in all sorts of_ ** _erotic_** _ways!" Sanji was always incredibly good at working himself up, and as much as you were appreciative for the advice you had no idea what he was talking about._

_"Throes of… what?" You tilted your head in confusion, the question freezing Sanji in place._

_"Wait, don't tell me," he spun around at lightning speed. "Have you and Luffy really not done anything yet?"_

_"Done anything? Like what? What exactly is it we're supposed to do?" You felt yourself clamming up at the sudden change in Sanji's demeanor._

_"That idiot! Of course he wouldn't know how to properly care for a woman! Beauty such as yours is wasted on such a foolish idiot!"_

_"Sanji, you just called Luffy an idiot twice in about a minute." Your comment went ignored by the hopeless romantic._

_"Well then, even though he doesn't deserve it, I'll do my best to help you please him!"_

_"Please him?" You tilted your head again. "Do you mean in a sexual way?" Your bluntness took Sanji by surprise and he almost fell over from the question._

_"Ah, so you two have actually gotten somewhere. I must say I'm a little surprised you and Luffy even made it to that stage. I never imagined Luffy having sex, let alone this soon." He straightened his tie as he tried to compose himself._

_"No, we haven't had sex. I've never had sex." You paused. "What is that, exactly?"_

_This time Sanji did fall over._

_"You… you've never… never.. you…"_

_You leaned over the table to look at Sanji at his new position on the floor._

_"Luffy and you… never…" Sanji's nose began to spew blood at the thought of your naked body writing in pleasure for the first time. Then his world turned black shortly after the image of you in pleasure_ **_under Luffy_ ** _._

_You rushed to find Chopper, and left the care of Sanji to the doctor._

  
**__________**   
  


_"Is something troubling you?" You turned to see Robin giving you a gentle smile. You gave a small shrug in response._

_"I'm not sure if it's troubling me so much as it's just something I don't fully understand." You were sitting on the stairs on the deck of the ship, and upon opening up about your thoughts Robin decided to join you. She sat down next to you and folded her hands neatly into her lap as she gave you her undivided attention._

_"I'll try my best to help you understand." Her smile never wavered, and it was in moments like this you saw just how beautiful Robin truly was. A small pang of insecurity flashed through you before you quickly pushed down the feeling, you were never jealous of Robin before, and you didn't want to be now._

_"I was trying to ask Sanji for some dating advice, but when it got to the subject of sex he fainted." You gave a very short recap of previous events and waited patiently for her response._

_"I see. Then you didn't end up learning anything you wanted to know?" She asked. You nodded. "Well, I'll try my best to explain it to you then. Just remember, this isn't something you_ **_have_ ** _to do. If you're ever uncomfortable I know Luffy would understand." Her gentle smile made you feel like crying, but you didn't entirely understand why. Your own feelings were a little jumbled as Robin spent the next hour and a half answering all your questions._

  
**__________**   
  


"Dinner!" Sanji's voice startled you from your thoughts. Zoro raised an eyebrow at your sudden jump and you blushed in embarrassment, of all the times he had to walk by it had to be right then.

"You alright?" He asked, the lack of genuine concern evident in his tone.

"I guess I must have been falling asleep." You stood up and stretched your arms behind your head. "Don't worry about it." He gave you a skeptical look but never pressed the issue beyond that.

You joined everyone for dinner, but your nerves were getting the best of you as you struggled to eat most of what was on your plate. Several crew members asked if you were feeling alright, but you assured them that it was just the heat affecting your appetite.

You risked a glance over at Luffy and saw him shoveling meat onto his plate from Usopp's anytime the sniper turned his head away for more than half a second. You giggled softly at his rambunctious behavior and offered him the remainder of your food. He happily scarfed it down trying to say thank you around a mouthful of food. 

"Sanji, is there anything for desert?" Luffy spoke around a mouthful of food as he looked over at his blonde chef.

"You've been eating everything in sight, you don't need any dessert!" Sanji yelled back at him. "But if any of the lovely ladies wanted something then I would be more than happy to make anything they wanted~"

"Yay, dessert!"

"I just said that you weren't getting any, you idiot!"

You couldn't help the laugh that escaped you as you watched the scene unfold in front of you. It didn't matter how many times you watched the same scenario play out, it never failed to put a smile on your face. You wondered if that was an effect the Straw Hats had on people, or maybe it was just the effect Luffy had on you. The thought had you blushing and looking for an excuse to run off before anyone noticed your sudden change in demeanor.

"I think I'll go ahead and take a bath if that's alright with you guys." You were mostly asking to see if Nami or Robin wanted to join you, but it seemed they had planned to wait until later in the night. You glanced over at Luffy to see if he had any reaction, but he was unfazed, most likely he hadn't even heard you.

"I think I could use a bath. I'm pretty sweaty after helping Robin garden all afternoon." Chopper jumped off his seat and ran over to your side. "Is it okay if I join you?" His innocent smile always brightened your mood, and truthfully you were thankful for the company since it would keep your anxiety at bay.

  
**__________**   
  


Chopper was always so helpful whenever he joined you in the bath. His arms were a little short, so you would usually ask Nami to help wash your back, but if it was just the two of you he would try his best to help you. He would jump off of the ground to get your shoulders if you forgot to lean down for him, you couldn't help but giggle from how cute it was.

There was a knock at the door that startled the two of you. You brought a towel up to your chest just in case it was one of the boys outside the door.

"Are you two done yet?" Luffy's voice boomed from the other side of the door and you thought your heart almost stopped entirely.

"We will be shortly. Is something wrong?" You asked as you helped rinse the soap off of Chopper.

"Usopp was using that spray on his plants again and I got covered in the stuff. Robin said it wasn't good to leave it on so I should just rinse off with you since you were still in the bath."

You were pretty sure Chopper could hear how rapidly your heart was beating right now.

"It's okay, Luffy! I'm all done now!" Chopper called out as he dried himself off with a towel. You silently cursed Chopper for not having the decency to stick around so you didn't have to nervously bathe with your soon to be naked boyfriend.

As soon as Chopper opened the door you tried to cover as much of yourself as you could with your towel as Luffy barged in without a second thought.

"Thanks, Chopper!" Once the door was closed Luffy threw off his shirt and walked towards you with a wide smile. "I got some on my back, I could probably reach it, but you know how the water makes me feel all drained." He sat down right in front of you, thankfully his bottom half still covered by his shorts. "Could you?"

"W-w-wash your back?" Your entire face was completely red. You'd done this a hundred times for Luffy before, but now you were _extremely_ aware of every inch of the man's body thanks to Robin and Sanji. You managed to wash his back for him, and if he noticed how shaky your hands were he chose not to say anything. 

"Need help? Or did Chopper already wash your back for you?" He spun around way too fast for a man who claimed to be exhausted by the water, and when his hand touched your shoulder you screamed in response. You were mortified at the reaction and desperately hoped Luffy would just ignore it entirely. You risked a glance back at him and felt your heart fall to the pit of your stomach when you saw the confused look on his face.

"I…I…" You couldn't force the words out as you desperately tried to give any attempt at an explanation to him.

"Did I hurt you? Is there a bruise or something?" He went to look at your shoulder and you moved away from him before he even had time to blink.

"N-no…" you stared at the ground completely terrified of making eye contact with him. "It's nothing." You wrapped your towel tighter around you and hurried back to the girls room before anyone saw your wet skin and completely reddened face.

  
**__________**

You were hoping a night's rest would help your nerves calm down, but it managed to make everything worse. You woke up dreading the idea of having to face Luffy after what happened between the two of you last night. Then there was also a part of you that felt extremely insecure. You could barely form coherent sentences when he was only shirtless, but he seemed just fine practically grabbing you whenever you were naked. It made you wonder if Luffy was even attracted to you.

There was that pang of insecurity flashing through you again. You desperately wanted to snuff out those feelings, this wasn't like you at all, but it was hard to ignore when Luffy only ever treated you the same as his other friends. You were supposed to be dating, and maybe he didn't want to have sex with you, he could at least have the decency to tell you so you weren't stuck pining after…

Wait.

What if Luffy _didn't_ want to have sex with you?

Your face felt hot and when that first tear hit your cheeks you knew immediately you couldn't stop yourself from crying. You ran towards the back of the ship away from everyone else hoping no one would find you in such a state.

"Whoa, you're looking a little less than super there. What's the matter?" Luck apparently wasn't on your side as Franky managed to find you in less than ten seconds.

"It's nothing," you tried to reassure him as you angrily wiped the tears from your face. You were desperate to stop yourself from crying right in front of the man.

"Come on now, tell me what's wrong. Do I need to get Luffy?" When he turned to go find his captain you clutched his wrist with a force you didn't know you had. "Ah, so that's what it's about then." Once it was clear he wouldn't be running off to find Luffy you finally released his hand with a soft apology.

"It's really nothing I need to be this upset over, but I just can't help myself. Everytime I see him I just get so worked up… I don't know what to do about it!" You bit down hard on your bottom lip as you struggled to hold back more tears.

"Have you tried talking to Luffy about whatever it is that's bothering you?" You shook your head in response to his question.

"This isn't really the kind of thing I can ask him about," you sighed. Franky gave out a soft chuckle at your comment and he only laughed louder whenever he saw the confused look on your face.

"I don't think there's anything you wouldn't be able to talk about with Luffy." You didn't quite understand what he was trying to say, so you left with the suggestion of cleaning off your face before someone else saw you. You weren't sure if you could handle explaining the same thing if someone else ran into you right now.

Nami was reading on her bed in the girls dorm and her smile became a look of concern after immediately seeing your current state. She bookmarked her page and shot up off of the bed before you had time to fully close the door.

"Did something happen?" There was a brief pause before her next question. "Did _Luffy_ do something?"

"No, it's not like he did anything! I'm just being an idiot and getting upset by my own insecurities." Your explanation did little to put her at ease, and she looked you up and down once before responding.

"What are you upset about? Don't we tell you all the time how cute you are?"

"Cute isn't really what I was trying to go for…" you mumbled, half hoping she wouldn't hear you at all.

"What do you mean by that? Cute isn't- _Oh. Oh I see_ ." Her face lights up with a Cheshire like grin as she immediately drags you over to her closet. "Well, why didn't you say so! The quickest way to a man's heart is through skin! _Your_ skin to be exact, and showing _a lot_ of it." She held up several outfits for you to look over as you grew nervous at the thought of actually wearing them. 

"I don't know if any of this will really work on Luffy…" Nami ignored your small protest and shoved an outfit into your hands.

"Luffy may be an idiot, but at the end of the day he's still a boy. A dumb, hormonal, boy. This will be able to get even him turning that empty head of his!" Nami's smile was so bright, and she was trying her hardest to truly help you, so even being filled with anxiety for the idea you reluctantly followed along with her plan.

Nami left the room so you could change and check yourself out uninterrupted. You looked yourself over in the mirror and had to admit even you were feeling pretty confident. You were sure of yourself this time, an outfit like this would catch anyone's attention, even Luffy's.

You walked out onto the deck and saw everyone invested in their own tasks and conversations. You scanned for Luffy and saw him looking over Robin's shoulder asking her a million questions about the new book she was reading. Nami caught your eye and she waved you over to join her and Chopper. You nervously shuffled over to her, and it took all of three seconds before Sanji was intervening to drool all over you.

"My, how lovely you look today! What's the occasion? You never show off around us, I can hardly contain myself with your radiant beauty!" He fell over, blood spewing from his nose, and Chopper was by his side once again.

"Hm?" Zoro opened his eye, most likely being woken up from Sanji's screaming, and looked you up and down. "Oh, looks like our navigator forced her gaudy wardrobe on you." His comment was met with a harsh slap to the back of his head as Nami started to yell her distaste for the lazy swordsman.

You glanced over at Luffy to see his reaction, but he was off by the side of the ship fishing with Usopp. You steeled your nerves and walked over to him, this time you would make sure he saw what you were wearing.

"What are you guys doing?" You leaned your chest against Luffy's arm as you leaned forward to watch what the two were doing. Normally you would blush at just the idea of attempting something like this, but Nami had suggested it as she shoved the clothes into your hand earlier, and you were ready to get Luffy's attention no matter what it took.

Usopp turned his head to answer your question, but after taking one look at you he lost his balance and fell on his back.

"Hm? Usopp? You okay?" Luffy glanced down at Usopp after hearing the loud thud from the impact his body made against the deck.

"Luffy?" You called out to him directly this time. He _finally_ looked at you, but the reaction you received was the last thing you expected.

"Hm? What's up?" He blinked a few times as he waited for your answer. You felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment and grew angry at yourself for ever thinking something like this would get his attention. You wiped a tear from your eye before Luffy had a chance to notice it and turned away from him.

"Nevermind. Forget it." You ran straight past everyone, including Nami who attempted to grab you, and hid somewhere behind the ship once again.

The back of this ship was starting to be a familiar comfort in your moments of anguish. Maybe you were over reacting, but you couldn't help it. You were just so desperate for Luffy to see you in the same way that you couldn't handle the idea that he might not.

"You've been a mess lately. Tell me what's going on." Zoro had managed to sneak up on you, and judging by the look on his face he was pretty annoyed. "You being upset is draining on everyone."

"Well sorry," you mumbled.

"No, it's nothing that…" he trailed off and added a long sigh at the end of it. "Everyone is just concerned." Was Zoro worried about you? That was certainly a first.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air between you two. Zoro scratched the back of his head and when he finally spoke again it startled you.

"This has to do with Luffy, right? Everyone has been trying to help you seduce him and it's been miserable to watch you fail every single time."

"No one said you had to watch what I was doing."

"No, look," he let out an annoyed huff. "Just because he doesn't react the way you want him to doesn't mean he isn't affected by it." You turned to face him fully for the first time since he approached you. "Talk to Luffy. Grab him by the shoulders and yell until he understands what you want. He's an idiot, but trust me when I say he feels the same way as you."

"You really seem sure about that."

"I know my captain, and I know his girlfriend better than she thinks too." He gave you a smile at the end that made your cheeks flush softly. The entire crew had been trying to cheer you up and help you for days, the least you could do is take their advice and try asking Luffy about it directly.

"Thanks, Zoro." You gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you and his face turned a light pink.

"Don't do that kind of thing! I'm not Luffy!" He yelled back a little flustered. You let out a giggle before walking back towards the main deck to join everyone again.

You looked around but were surprised to see that Luffy was nowhere in sight. You looked over to see Usopp tinkering with his slingshot and figured he would probably know where Luffy went.

"Usopp? Did Luffy go to bed? It's still pretty early." He turned around to look at you and gave you a gentle smile, you felt your cheeks heat up in embarrassment, even Usopp knew what was going on.

"He spilled Brook's tea on himself so he's in the bath right now." You thanked him and hurried to find Luffy before anyone else decided to join him. Talking to him in the bath might be the only time the two of you would have to be alone for a while and you didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste.

As you approached the bathroom door a thought ran through your head. You would try one final, extremely blunt, attempt to seduce your dense boyfriend.

You took your clothes off, gently folding them before placing them on the ground, and wrapped a small towel around yourself. You knocked at the door and waited until you heard Luffy's voice before slamming the door open. It startled Luffy and he stared at you in confusion as you finally moved out of the doorway.

"Mind if I join you?" You desperately hoped that your voice didn't sound as nervous as you thought it did.

"Oh! Sure!" He smiled wide as you slowly walked over to him. "I don't ever mind if it's you!" Your heart skipped a beat at his innocent comment, and you took a deep breath before committing to your last minute plan. 

You dropped the towel to the floor and stood in front of Luffy completely naked. He blinked once, twice, and then slowly moved towards you without a word. Your entire face was red, the blush spreading all the way down to your chest, and you held your breath as Luffy took the few agonizing steps to approach you. He leaned down to pick the towel up off of the floor and handed it to you with his wide grin still plastered on his face.

"You dropped this, won't you be cold without it?" You glanced down towards his towel wrapped waist and saw he really had no reaction to you standing completely naked in front of him. You dropped down to the floor and pulled your knees up to your chest as you began to sob right in front of him. You hadn't meant to become so emotional, and the absolute last thing you wanted to do was cry in front of Luffy, but you were so frustrated that it was the only thing you could do.

"Why?" You managed to spit out your question between sobs. Luffy's hands hovered over you as he wasn't sure what to do or whether he should try and hug you while you were so emotional. You looked up at him with water filled eyes and repeated it again. "Why?" You hit his chest pathetically with your fist and wiped your eyes with your other hand.

"What's wrong? I don't-"

"Why won't you have sex with me!?" You yelled at him. You covered your face with your hands immediately after, you felt mortified and just wanted to go hide in bed for the rest of your life.

You felt your hands being pried away from your face and were met with the sight of Luffy looking more serious than you had ever seen.

"I never said I wouldn't." His voice was low, barely above a whisper. He leaned in and closed the distance between you two, kissing you softly while he held your face gently in his hands.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours.

"But you never react to anything I do. I've tried all week to seduce you, I even asked for help with it, and it never worked. You sniffled and he kissed the top of your nose. 

"I didn't react? How were you wanting me to react? I like seeing you in your clothes, not Nami's." You pulled your head out of his hands and frowned.

"That wasn't the only time I tried! Even now, I'm right here in front of you, but it feels like you don't even see me."

Luffy grabbed your wrist and pulled your hand towards his lap. You gasped when you felt something hard underneath the towel and looked up to see his pupils blown wide. He leaned forward and you let him pull you close as he kissed you again. A moment later he was laying you down on the ground and covering you with his body.

"Luffy," you pulled away to gasp for air and looked up at your boyfriend with glossy eyes.

"I do want to have sex with you," he ran his hand through your hair. "It's the only thing I can think about when I see your beautiful face. When you're smiling so brightly and moving your hair out of the way the only thing I can think about is how much I want to see you in pleasure."

Your eyes went wide. You hadn't even thought that Luffy was thinking about it as much as you. Another thought came to mind.

"I thought you wouldn't even know what I was asking for, I'm a little surprised."

"Sanji told me you were worried about it. Then he fainted after trying to explain what it was so I ended up asking Robin." You were completely shocked by his explanation. "I knew something was wrong, but I thought you would eventually tell me on your own. I wanted to wait until you wanted to tell me how you felt."

You started crying again from his words, not because you were upset, but because the amount of love you felt from Luffy in this moment was overwhelming. You would have to remember to thank Zoro later, he really did know the two of you better than you thought.

"Luffy," you took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes as you spoke. "Do you um… will you… touch me?" You knew your entire face was a bright red, but Luffy only smiled as he leaned down and kissed you once again.

His tongue licked your bottom lip, and if the way he kissed was anything to go by you had a hard time believing he was also a virgin.

His hand snaked between the two of you as he removed his towel, and when he pulled away to adjust his position you couldn't help but sneak a look at his naked body. You looked back up and from the smirk on his face you knew you were caught.

"You can touch me, you know." He kissed the side of your face as his hand slowly grabbed your left breast. You gasped and threw your head back not ready for the sensation. "Are you okay?" Luffy's concerned voice grounded you and you managed to nod.

"I just… this is the first time for all of this. It just feels really good." You couldn't believe you were able to admit something so embarrassing, but judging by the look on Luffy's face it was something he definitely wanted to hear.

"If you don't want to do this you can tell me. I'm uh, also a little nervous too." He let out a small chuckle and you felt your heart swell with love for the man.

"I want to, I promise." You pulled his face back down to yours and that was all he needed for reassurance.

You ran your hand down Luffy's abdomen and gently wrapped your hand around his hard cock. You were happy you couldn't see your own face, you probably resembled a tomato right now. Luffy let out a low groan when your hand wrapped around him, but you froze when you realized you didn't know what to do.

It was only a matter of seconds before Luffy's larger hand wrapped around yours and guided it up and down his shaft. You risked a glance at his face and saw his eyes closed in pleasure as he gently thrusted into your hand.

"D-does it feel good, Luffy?" You were nervous that you weren't doing something right, but when he nodded his head frantically you knew he was feeling as good as you.

He released your hand and let you pump him at your own pace as he turned his attention back to your breasts. His fingers played nimbly with your nipples as he crashed his lips against yours. 

There was a low groan from him before he grabbed your hand and yanked it away from him.

"Did I do something wrong?" He shook his head as he panted softly.

"I was about to cum." You felt heat rush between your legs at the statement and you unconsciously rubbed your thighs together.

He pushed your legs apart and ran his index finger down your clit. Your back arched off the floor at the feeling and you moaned loudly, desperate for him to do that again. He picked up on your desperation almost immediately as he pushed his index finger inside of you. You gasped and your legs fell open as his other hand rubbed against your clit. Your hands wrapped tightly around his biceps and he slowly began to pump his finger.

"Hey," he whispered into your ear. You turned your head to look at him, barely able to contain the vast amounts of lust you felt for the man. "Can I be inside you now?" You couldn't help but giggle at the blunt way Luffy asked something so sexual. You nodded softly and he slowly removed his finger from you.

"Hang on, okay? Sanji said this might hurt at first." He used his hand to line his cock up with your entrance and slowly pushed the large head inside of you. 

The pain was pretty invasive even as he tried to move as slowly as possible. You bit down on your bottom lip, but Luffy's fingers pushed into your mouth to keep you from hurting yourself.

"Suck on them. Bite them if you have to, just don't bite your own lip. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of me." Luffy's strained voice cut through the pain you felt, and when he started to massage your clit you began to relax around him. "There we go, good girl." Luffy's encouragement aroused you in a way you didn't want to admit.

When he was no longer worried about you biting through your lip he removed his fingers from your mouth and leaned down to look you in the eyes. 

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" His concerned voice brought a smile to your face.

"A little, but I'm okay. I'm just really happy right now." You wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him down for another kiss.

Luffy started thrusting his hips and a loud moan immediately left your mouth. You were embarrassed, but Luffy only seemed to enjoy the sound as his pace began to quicken.

"So good. It's so hot inside, so hot ." You covered your face as you were unable to handle the praise Luffy was giving you. Everything he was saying was making your head spin and you clutched onto him as you tried to keep yourself grounded.

"Luffy!" You moaned out his name as he bottomed out inside you with every thrust. His hand rubbed furiously at your clit and you felt an unfamiliar feeling between your legs. Your entire body was tingling as Luffy brought you to a pleasure you didn't even know existed.

You moaned his name one last time before your entire body went rigid and hot white pleasure burst through you. You felt like you blacked out for a few seconds, and when you finally calmed back down Luffy was still thrusting and you were extremely aware of how overly sensitive you were.

"You're squeezing me so tight. Did you cum?" He looked down at you and you couldn't find any words. Your body was so relaxed and so sensitive that all you could do was moan in response.

"Hey," he brought his hand to your face and waited until your eyes met his. "I love you." He thrusted inside you one last time and you felt a warm liquid coat your inner walls. When he finally caught his breath you brought him down for another kiss.

"I love you too, Luffy."

The two of you relished in the afterglow and Luffy pulled out when he finally softened inside of you. You kissed him gently as he held you close against his body.

"Should we rinse off? We've probably been in here for a while." Your comment went ignored as Luffy kept attacking your face with feather light kisses.

"Oi! You two done yet!?" Zoro's voice startled you both and you turned your head to look at the door. "Other people want to take a bath tonight, you know!"

"Sorry, Zoro! We'll be out in a minute!" Luffy shouted back and that was enough for Zoro to mumble something under his breath and walk off.

"Well I guess we should probably hurry then." Luffy gave you that mile wide smile of his and you felt your heart skip a beat.

"Yeah!" You giggled as he helped you up off of the floor. When he turned away you called his name and gave him a soft smile. "I love you, Luffy." His face turned a soft pink and butterflies filled your stomach at the sight.

Looking at the soft blush on Luffy's face reminded you that there really was nowhere else you would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any information on the overall one shot, plot, tags, or warnings, check the chapter summary.


	2. Shanks/Reader:: Evermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsessive Shanks, I don't know if this is a kink so much as me having way too much free time to think of this shit  
> Also wanted to mess with the idea that Shanks is a Yonko and as long as the reader was in his territory there was nowhere they would be able to hide from him.
> 
> Inspiration: That fucking Beauty and the Beast song "Evermore." Specifically the line "though she's already flown so far beyond my reach, she's never out of sight."
> 
> Warnings: self-harm (just like one line), dubcon (but you'll have to squint to see it), obsessive behavior

There are a lot of factors that steer the course of one's life as they strive towards their goal of "the future." Among these factors there are certain ones that they have no control over, and those are the ones that often leave a large impact on the course of their life. For you, Shanks was one of those factors.

Your mother was sickly from the day you were born until her untimely death only ten years later. The memories you possess of her were fond, but limited, a small part of you accepting that it was her time, the other part always wanting just one more day with her. She never spoke of your father, and as a child you never thought to ask, so who the man had been was shrouded in an unsolvable mystery.

Your uncle took you in upon your mother's death, the only constant male influence in your life since early childhood. He never married, always choosing to put you and his younger sister as the main priority in his life, and he acted like your father even well into adulthood. He was the only man you knew that resembled the idea of a father, and you loved him just as much as your own mother. 

He owned a small tavern in a busy port town. You had been working there since you were only fifteen, never asking for wages, but still receiving spending money for the constant help with his business. Working at a tavern from a young age allowed you to meet people from all walks of life: Pirates, marines, merchants, and everything else in between.

There was a grand piano a former pirate had left as collateral for the unpaid tab he and his crew had managed to wrack up everytime they came to visit the town. You were mesmerized by the instrument and began to teach yourself how to play the very night it was dropped off. It became a staple of the tavern, your piano playing, good or bad, was something people looked forward to during their long nights of heavy drinking.

By the time you were eighteen you were playing as if you had been studying the instrument since childhood.

Then, when you had just turned twenty, a certain band of pirates began to frequent your busy port town and the small tavern run by your generous uncle. The liquor and atmosphere may have been why they originally came to the place, but the music and the beautiful girl playing it was why they returned the following night.

The captain of said pirate crew had introduced himself to you after their third visit, and if you had known what it would have led to then you would have never made an effort to know the man.

  
**__________**   
  


You were in your early twenties now, a few years having passed since the first time you met the red haired pirate, and you were doing everything in your power to get away from the man. For whatever reason, the yonko had become infatuated with you, and nothing you could do would break his obsession with you.

He had been in love with your piano playing, it being the first thing that drew him to you when he had visited your uncle's tavern for the first time.

You broke one of your fingers in response.

He had his doctor patch you up and made sure the bones all healed perfectly, your piano career wouldn't be ruined by such a silly accident. He would make sure of that.

You later discovered that no one on his crew had a devil fruit ability, and how the ability to swim was something Shanks held in high regard.

It took great effort to find one, but once you did you ate it without a second thought. You lost your ability to swim, and you had hoped Shanks had lost all interest in you.

He doubled down after learning that you had eaten a devil fruit. You couldn't be trusted to make decisions on your own, you were too reckless, you needed someone who would look after you and truly care for you. 

He convinced your uncle that staying under his protection would be the best thing for you, and your uncle did want whatever was best for you. He foolishly handed you over to the man without a second thought, promising you that you could come back and visit him anytime you wanted. Shanks promised the same, and surprisingly always upheld it whenever you begged to see your uncle.

You could never tell him what had really become of you under the pirate's care. You weren't sure if he would even believe you. Maybe he would assume it was a lie and was already brainwashed by the yonko. When you visited the man you would just pretend everything was fine, even if you were miserable you really didn't want to worry him.

The last time you saw your uncle was a few months ago, the itch to just be completely free from him _and_ Shanks became something you were desperate to scratch. There was never a good time to attempt to run, if he wasn't watching you then someone else on his crew was. Even if it looked like they were drunkenly palling around they still had all eyes on you, making sure you wouldn't leave their precious captain's side.

  
  
  


A chance did finally present itself, and when it did you took it without hesitation. You ran faster than you ever had in your entire life and hoped even with their skills that the headstart you got on them would be enough to keep them off your trail.

It had been about a week and there was no sign of the Red Hair Pirates or Shanks. A small part of you hoped that Shanks had finally grown bored of you and decided to just let you go, but the larger part of you knew that would never happen. That man couldn't let you go, he would _never_ let you go.

Your first real step towards freedom was leaving the ship without them tailing you, but the hardest part was trying to leave any of the territories owned by the man. Once you escaped to anything owned by Big Mom, or even Kaido, all traces of you would completely disappear.

You had decided to rest at a large inn in a bustling port town. There were plenty of ships that would take passengers with enough money to the destination of their choice, and while you had considered leaving tonight you were too exhausted to even move. You would board a ship in the morning and hopefully by the following night you would be a distant memory for the Red Hair Pirates and their captain.

  
**__________**   
  


You awoke to yelling in the late hours of the night. Drunken idiots fighting in the street more than likely, so you tried to ignore it as you pulled the pillow over your head to cover your ears. The yelling continued, but it seemed a little too organized to just be the ramblings of drunken men. You decided to take a look outside and your heart stopped as you saw some of the Red Hair Pirates conversing in the well lit street.

You sunk down below the window hoping none of them had seen you peeking out. You took a deep breath in a pathetic attempt to calm yourself as your hand rested over your rapidly beating heart. The reason you picked such a large inn was even if they managed to find it then you would have time to run away as they struggled to check all the rooms.

You carefully crawled back over to the bed, paying extra mind to avoid being spotted from the window, and shoved all your things back into your bag. You took another deep breath as you ignored how badly you were shaking. You weren't sure how Shanks would react if he found you after this, but you weren't wanting to find out if possible.

The door to your room slowly opened, someone obviously attempting at sneaking in, and you rolled under the bed. Your backpack was left out on the floor and you silently cursed yourself for forgetting to grab it.

Two pairs of feet passed by the bed and you covered your mouth with your hands hoping to silence even your breathing. When they picked up the backpack your heart stopped. The feet shuffled right back out of the room and for once you thought it better to just stay put.

A full minute hadn't even passed when several people walked back into the small room. You pressed your hands harder against your mouth to keep yourself from gasping when you recognized a pair of casual sandals right in front of you. There was a brief silence in the room before you felt the bed dip down slightly above you. Shanks sat on top of the bed with his left leg lazily crossed over his other knee.

"We haven't found her yet, but it's obvious she's still somewhere around here." One of his crew mates spoke up.

"I imagine she's much closer than you think." You couldn't read the red hair pirate's tone as he spoke to the others. 

You tried to slowly crawl back further underneath the bed, staying as silent as possible as the crew shuffled around the bed.

"Everyone, would you mind taking one more look around? Meet back here in an hour, would you?" There wasn't any debate as everyone quickly left the room. Shanks stayed behind on the bed watching until the last person left. He let out a deep sigh before standing from the large bed. "Come on, now."

You screamed as his hand grabbed your ankle and pulled you out from under the bed. "There you are." In less than a second you were tossed onto the bed and Shanks was leaning over you.

"My my, quite the troublesome girl you are. You left one night and I was so worried something had happened to you." His hand cradling your face was anything but comforting. "Did someone take you from me? You know I would have done anything to get you back. So, tell me, who was it? Who took you from me?" His tone sent a shiver up your spine as you struggled to respond.

"N-no one. No one took me from you." He most likely already knew that you ran away from him on your own. At this point you thought it would be better to be honest than try to lie to the man's face.

"You ran away from me?" His question was posed as more of a statement, and you just nodded slowly. You clutched your hands against your chest afraid of whatever consequence would come after your confession. "And why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know… I'm sorry, Shanks. I-I'm so-"

You were cut off when he gently pushed his finger against your lips.

"Don't I give you everything you need? You know I love you." His words did little to soothe you, and you started to tear up under his intense gaze. "What's wrong?" His expression changed to one of concern when he noticed your body was shaking.

"I-I… I just- S-Shanks-" You couldn't help the tears that began to fall, fear completely overtaking you.

He shushed you as he pulled you tight against his body.

"It's okay. I'm here now. You don't have to worry about anything, I'll take care of everything for you." At his words you began to cry harder, knowing that you would never be able to get away from the man. It wasn't that he ever actually hurt you, but he was suffocating and all you wanted was the freedom to live your own life. Shanks wouldn't ever let you go. Shanks knew best. Shanks _loved_ you, and because of that you were his forever.

_You would be with him forever._

The realization was so overwhelming that you broke down. You clung to the man who you so desperately tried to hate, knowing he made it so you couldn't live without him even if you were free of him. He held you close as you sobbed against him, you doubt he actually understood the reason, but he held you gently like a precious gem.

"You know, I can't have you running away from me again. You need to have some kind of punishment for causing me to worry." He pulled you to your feet and then sat back down on the edge of the bed with his legs spread. He pointed down at the ground in front of him and you bit your bottom lip as you hesitated to move. "Come on, we only have an hour. I don't mind if they see you with my cock in your pretty mouth, but won't you be embarrassed if they come back and see you like that?" He had a relaxed smile on his face, but you could see the challenge in his eyes waiting for you to push him too far.

You dropped down to your knees in front of him and wiped your wet eyes with the backs of your hands. Shanks licked his lips as he looked down at you, pupils blown wide just from the sight of you.

"Well then, go on." He leaned back on his one hand as he watched your every move. You gulped as you slowly freed his hard dick from his pants, looking up at him you waited to see if he would say anything. He pointed to your shirt and you immediately took it off. Your cheeks were bright red under his intense stare and you cursed yourself for not having the forethought to put on a bra.

You leaned forward, shaky hands gently placed on each of his large thighs, and took the tip into your mouth. There was a satisfied sigh from the man above you, and you closed your eyes as you took more of his large girth into your mouth.

You slowly pulled completely off of him, swirling your tongue around the tip, tasting the precum before taking him back into your mouth. His hand moved to the back of your head as he slowly pushed you down further onto him. You gagged as he hit the back of your throat, but the action made him moan and he held your head down on him as he began to gently thrust in and out of your mouth.

"So good. Such a good girl for me." You weren't sure if the talking was more for him or you, but it always made your head spin. You desperately tried to block it out hoping to avoid getting caught up in his pace. Shanks grunted, bringing your attention completely back to him. He huffed in frustration and pulled your mouth off of his dick. He ran his hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh as if he was deep in thought.

"Come here." His stern voice startled you and you quickly jumped up to your feet to stand in front of the man. He ripped your skirt down without warning, leaving you in only your patnies. Your face heated up as he looked you up and down with a hunger in his eyes to rival a starved man's. His hand on your lower back pulled you closer to him, and the second you were close enough his mouth was on your right nipple. You gasped, your back arching as you pressed your chest closer to him.

His hand tugged at your panties and you pulled yourself away long enough to step out of them. When he tapped your leg you knew to straddle the man's lap, and he watched as you began to grind against him.

"I've trained you so well, haven't I? Or is my princess just that desperate for my cock?" He sucked on your neck until a dark hickey became visible against your flushed skin. His thumb rubbed against your clit and you grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage. "So wet for me. Want me to make you cum? Hm?" You couldn't manage to even form words, left to his complete mercy as he once again had all control of the situation.

"S-Shanks," you grabbed his wrist desperate to have his fingers inside you. You tried to guide his hand towards your entrance, but were met with harsh resistance as he ripped his hand away.

"There's only one thing that goes inside of you today, princess." His gentle kiss against your cheek was a startling contrast to his strict tone. "If you want it then you'll have to do all the work. You better hurry though, the rest of the crew could be back any minute." He watched with wide eyes as you sank down onto him, moaning loudly as he bottomed out inside of you.

Before he had the chance to blink you leaned forward and captured his lips into a heated kiss. He let out a soft chuckle when he felt your tongue licking along his bottom lip. He pulled away to look at your red face, lust and desperation pushing aside any shyness or worry you had before.

It wasn't long before Shanks was leaning back on his hand, watching as you rode his cock, begging him to give you more. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes and you felt you might start drooling at any moment. Shanks gave you permission to touch yourself, and you rubbed circles against your clit trying to chase your release.

"Do you want to cum on my cock?" His carefree tone only made you want the man more. You were so emotionally overwhelmed, earlier that same day you were trying to run away from the obsessive pirate, but now here you were completely desperate for anything he would give you. You knew there was a reason you were trying to escape from the man, but when he had you like this it was hard to think of anything but how good he made you feel. How _big_ he was. How _safe_ it felt to be surrounded by him. You could only think about Shanks. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

"Shanks, I want to cum! Please, touch me! Touch me! I need it!" Your desperate cries seemed to be enough for the man to finally take pity on you. His hand replaced yours as his thumb pressed hard against your clit. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked, _hard_. Your entire body began to convulse as you felt your release approaching you at alarming speed.

Right before you fell over the edge Shanks pulled back away from you leaving you sitting there dumbfounded. You blinked as you tried to understand what had just happened, your brain struggling to keep up with the vast amounts of pleasure.

"You've been awfully bad. I still think you need a bigger punishment. I'm not sure this is teaching you anything." Shanks made that face where it looked like he was thinking something over, but you knew it wasn't real.

"Shanks!" You hit his chest as you kept your pace up, riding his cock as he deprived you of your orgasm. "Please!"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like you really need me. Maybe it would be better if you left after all." You were too into it to even care that you were actually crying now. You were so desperate for him to let you cum that all common sense had been thrown out the window.

"No! I need you! I need you so bad! Shanks, please!"

"Hm? You need me? So that means you'll always stay with me, right? Are you going to be my good little princess from now on?" His thumb pushed your lips apart as he gently pressed it into your mouth. You closed your eyes and nodded furiously. When his hand moved down to your clit again you cried out.

"I'll be good! I promise! I'll always stay with you! I don't need anything other than you, Shanks!" What you said seemed to be enough for the man as he rubbed your clit once, twice, three times before your orgasm rammed through you. Your body arched into him as your vision went white, the pleasure completely overwhelming you.

Shanks grunted and thrust himself up once before coming deep inside of you. The need to take you again as soon as possible was hard for him to push down. 

When you finally came down from your high you were still fully seated in Shanks lap. The two of you made no real effort to move. You leaned forward to kiss him, the sensual feelings from it causing him to harden inside of you almost immediately.

"Cum around my cock again. I need to feel that tight pussy of yours squeezing me." His fingers were back on your clit as he thrusted up into you. Your oversensitive body tried to move away from him, but he flipped you over pinning you down with his large body. "Touch yourself until you cum again."

You played with your nipples, not wanting to rub at your sensitive clit anymore. Shanks panted as he thrusted at a wild pace, faster than anything you were able to manage on your own.

Shanks came again, without warning, and the feeling of his cum inside of you triggered your second orgasm of the night.

"We're out of time, but when I get you back to the ship I'll have you cumming all night for me." He kissed your forehead, an action that didn't really fit with his words, and pulled out of you.

He helped you get dressed, and sat you back in his lap to wait for the rest of his crew. His hand slipped inside of your shirt as he played with your nipples. He didn't stop even when his crew members came back to join the two of you in the room. The crew ignored the action, and none of them really seemed all that bothered by it.

The crew joked with each other as they decided where to go next. The incident from earlier was entirely forgotten among the group of men.

Shanks leaned forward and whispered in your ear, "just know this, princess. If you really did want to run away again it would be completely useless. There's nowhere I can't find you. My territory or anyone else's, it doesn't matter. I'll always be able to find you." There was a soft kiss pressed against your temple before he turned his attention back to his crew.

You glanced out the window on the far side of the room. The realization hit you like a ton of bricks, his words sinking deeper into your being with every passing second. Shanks would be able to find you wherever you went. There wasn't anywhere you would be able to hide from him. You also knew that even if you wanted to leave you couldn't. Tonight was a painful wake up call that even if you left you would eventually come crawling back to him.

You couldn't live without Shanks, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any information on the overall one shot, plot, tags, or warnings, check the chapter summary.


	3. Charlotte Katakuri/Reader:: Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is just reader fawning over Katakuri and how much she loves his body. No real plot here, just a lot of Katakuri self-indulgence for a friend of mine.
> 
> Size Kink, multiple orgasms, cum lots of cum
> 
> Warnings: minor bullying, insecurities 
> 
> Requested

As a child you were often bullied for being taller than the other girls in your village, but it only became worse when you grew older. Your family, what you can remember of them, were all extremely tall themselves, warriors who fought on the sides of both pirates and Navy. While the knowledge would normally fill any young boy with immense pride, it just made you miserable to know you would only grow increasingly taller than even the boys in your village.

Your aunt was a nice enough woman, too dumb to make any real headway in life with how easily it was to swindle her out of her money. Nonetheless she took you in after your parents death and did her best to comfort you through the misery that was daily bullying.

Eventually you stopped playing with any of the other kids when they started pointing out how even the boys were shorter than you now, and despite your aunt's best efforts she was never able to convince you that your height wasn't an issue. Your aunt was rather tall, but she was loved by everyone in the village for her kind heart and baking skills. She couldn't relate to the struggles you felt as a child, and even less as a teenager.

Despite all that you turned out alright, if not a little bitter and sensitive about your height. Once you had finally reached your twenties you thought it was time to set out into the world and find somewhere that wouldn't harass you about your height. However, as you soon discovered, there are few places for a girl over eleven feet tall to fit in. The Grand Line was never short of peculiar individuals, human or otherwise, so you had assumed it wouldn't have hurt to try to blend in with the other oddities of the sea. An entire year had passed from hopping between islands before you finally found yourself stranded on Whole Cake, out of money, and out of patience.

You sat in a small bar watching as the drunken idiots fought with each other for a woman's attention. You downed your glass of water and left the last few dollars to your name as a top for the overly patient bartender. It wasn't raining, and all things considered it could have been a worse night to sleep outside on the ground. As you stood up you noticed a young boy urging his drunk father to return home to feed the rest of the family, but when he saw you he stopped in his tracks. You tensed as the boy looked up at you curiously, but his interest was lost as soon as his father began screaming for more drinks. You let out a breath you hadn't known you were holding and hurried outside. 

You had heard the rumors of Whole Cake having some peculiar people living there, and most of them were positive regarding the treatment they received. You assumed it was Big Mom who played a large role in that.

However, even if you hadn't intended to land on Whole Cake originally, you certainly hadn't meant to end up with one of Big Mom's own children. 

It was Katakuri who had found you that night as you walked outside of the bar. It wasn't the first person from the family you had stumbled across in public, and seeing how relaxed they were while even towering over you was something that warmed your heart in a new and unfamiliar way. It was because of Big Mom and her family that you really thought you would have a chance at a normal life free of any discrimination, and since being taken in as an honorary member of her family all you had recieved in Whole Cake was endless amounts love.

When he had walked past you the first time you were sure it was just a coincidence, you thought you saw him earlier that day, but given you were in the shopping district it made sense you would run into someone more than once. However, the second and _third_ time you saw him couldn't have been a mere coincidence, so you resolved yourself to talk to the man to see exactly what it was he wanted from you.

To see a man almost seventeen feet tall fumbling over his words was the last thing you were expecting that night.

You had never been in a relationship before, your height being a main factor, and it felt nice to have someone genuinely interested in you from your looks before even getting to know you. It made you laugh to yourself at the idea of being excited by that, and you had to reassure poor Katakuri that your laughter had nothing to do with his cute flushed face. Then you found yourself fumbling just as badly after admitting he was cute.

What was truly shocking was seeing the way Katakuri acted with everyone else in comparison to you. The man was so reserved, and extremely intimidating whenever he was interacting with anyone else. The fact that he was so different around you, saved a side of himself exclusively for you, made you so happy that it brought you to tears on more than one occasion.

In the beginning it was rather awkward, you weren't sure how you were supposed to act around him since it was your first relationship. Hell, you didn't even know what a girlfriend was supposed to do! You tried asking him at one point, but the comment must have been misinterpreted because you saw a flash of color on his cheeks before he quickly changed the subject. Again, something you would probably never get used to seeing.

Despite all the awkwardness at first, and complete lack of knowledge you held about anything sexual, your relationship was really smooth sailing from the moment you two decided to be together. Katakuri was, of course, your first, and damn if the first time didn't take _a lot_ of work, but ever since then the two of you have managed to keep a pretty active sex life going.

You knew you weren't an official member of Big Mom's family, you couldn't be unless the two of you were married, and even then it was questionable at best. Even knowing that, the rest of the family still tried their best to warm up to you. You knew a few had genuinely taken a liking to you as you had to them, and you also knew others were being nice out of fear of their own brother. The fact that they were nice to you strictly for that reason wasn't something that really bothered you, it upset you more whenever you saw Katakuri miserable from his own insecurities with his mouth. Something that you immediately reassured him was completely fine, the fact that he held so much love for how you looked was something you wanted to give back tenfold to the man. You were in love with every aspect of Katakuri, and that included his mouth. 

Big Mom had seemed far more interested in you than you originally assumed she would be. You often spent hours with her talking about the injustices the Fishmen had faced for simply being different, something you could personally relate to, an opinion she seemed to appreciate. You managed to lose yourself in those conversations, not noticing how quickly the hours would pass by, and once again you found yourself speaking with her late into the night.

By the time you finally managed to peel yourself away from the conversation it was already past midnight. Katakuri would surely be asleep and you would have to think of a way to apologize to him for taking so long with Big Mom. He had probably been looking forward to spending some time with you, but given your disregard for appropriate timing you had a feeling he was disappointed when you hadn't come back before he went to bed.

So, to see the man still awake was a bit of a surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you to still be awake," your tone left room for improvement seeing as how you sounded more annoyed than surprised. You flinched a little at the accidental harshness, but Katakuri seemed less than bothered by it. He gave a grunt in response, and as you walked over to him you saw he was staring down at a bowl of donuts.

He rubbed the bottom of his chin seemingly confused by the pastries. You wondered if he was suddenly self conscious about eating them in front of you. You wanted to reassure him that he shouldn't be, but when he just set them gently on the bed you gave him a curious look.

"Feed them to me." His tone left no room for debate, and it certainly wasn't the first time, but you did wonder if he should really have sugar this late. Instead of questioning it though you went ahead and sat yourself snuggly against him on the bed and picked up one of the large pastries.

You turned enough to hold it above his mouth and watched in awe as his tongue reached out and wrapped around the lower half. You felt your cheeks heat up at the sight and thoughts flooded through your head about previous nights spent with you writhing in pleasure from the organ.

His eyes glanced over to you and he watched as you attempted to calm yourself. You shook your head and held the other half of the donut out to him again. He brushed his tongue against your finger, and if you didn't know better you would have assumed it was an accident. You looked up at him and noticed he was still watching you, he knew exactly what he was doing to you. You also knew he wouldn't do anything until you became a begging mess for him, and for once you wanted to see how long it would take for him to break down and give you what you wanted.

So, with a rather deceivingly calm face, you continued to feed the large man more donuts. He eventually turned his attention from you and closed his eyes as he left his mouth wide open. You gulped every time his tongue would reach out to taste another donut, and your composure was slipping as you began to feel a familiar heat between your legs.

Your eyes began to wander away from his face and you found yourself staring at his chest, the fact he always wore an open vest was something you were eternally grateful to enjoy. You let your eyes wander a little farther down to where the V of his hips cut off with his dark pants. You rubbed your thighs together then quickly looked at Katakuri's face to see if he had noticed. His eyes were still closed and he seemed unaware of your current state.

"Donut?" His voice startled you and you rushed to grab a donut for him. When you looked back at him you saw he had one eye open and was now looking at you with a raised eyebrow. You smiled at him, a silent reassurance that everything was fine, then held the donut out to him.

It wasn't even that Katakuri had to do much of anything to turn you on, any little thing he did might catch your attention in a less than innocent way. Despite being twice your age you never had any reservations when it came to the man, and if anything when he pulled you against his large body it only made you feel safe and loved. If that was all it did then maybe you wouldn't always be in these predicaments.

"Katakuri," you mumbled his name, rubbing your thighs together once again, and looked up at him with hooded eyes. You were hoping he was in a mood where he would take pity on you and be able to guess what you were asking of him. He slowly sat up and placed a hand on the side of your face.

"Tell me what you want," he spoke softly, and you would have missed it if you weren't already giving him your undivided attention. 

"You know what I want…" you mumbled as your cheeks heated up into a nice shade of red.

He paused, as if in thought, then laid back down as he held his hand out for another donut. It seemed like tonight he didn't feel like taking pity on you. So, you slowly handed him another donut, and when his fingers wrapped around it you tugged on his wrist with your other hand. He raised his eyebrow at you as you struggled to maintain eye contact with him.

"I want you," you took a deep breath, "to fuck me." You knew your entire face resembled a large tomato, but the look in his eyes told you that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

He slowly sat up, his body towering over you, and cupped your face into both of his hands.

"What do you want me to do?" You squirmed underneath his piercing gaze as you struggled to get the words out.

"Um, t-touch… me- yeah, please." You nodded your head furiously in a pathetic attempt to calm your nerves. It didn't matter how many times you and Katakuri were intimate with each other, every single time always made you feel as nervous as if it was your first.

Katakuri ran a single finger over the curve of your left breast and you shuddered in response. You let yourself be pushed back until you were laying down against the bed, the taller man suddenly intimidating in a very arousing way as he climbed on top of you. He stayed still, just looking down at you, an expectant look on his face as his hand hovered above your body. You shakily grabbed his hand and moved it towards your breast, unable to meet his eyes, but you knew he was still staring at you. You knew that in moments like this he was _always_ looking at you, _only_ _you._

His hand massaged your breast as his eyes roamed over the rest of your body.

"I should punish you for keeping me waiting all night. I was worried that maybe you had been stolen away by someone." As rare as it was, his insecurities still reared their head from time to time. You always tried to snuff them out and reassure him tenfold that there was nothing to worry about, but your heart still swelled at the thought that the man loved you so much that he was constantly afraid of losing you. It felt good to know that he worried just as much as you did.

"Never." You sat up on your elbows and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. "I'm never going anywhere without you."

"If anyone ever tried to take you from me I would kill them where they stand." Fuck, that comment should not have aroused you as much as it did. You rubbed your thighs together again in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure, Katakuri took notice of this and he smirked down at you.

Your shirt was pulled up over your head before he pushed you back down onto the bed. Your blush spread down to your chest and the sight had Katakuri rock hard. He couldn't resist the urge to lean down and bite the soft skin of your neck, and you gasped in response. His tongue brushed against your skin as he pulled away and lowered himself towards your breasts. His large hand snaked around behind you to unhook your bra, and he threw it somewhere across the room to get a full view of your exposed chest.

"That one was my favorite," you giggled softly as he rolled his eyes and groaned. If Katakuri had it his way you wouldn't ever wear one, but if you didn't he would murder any man who even looked at you for half a second.

"I'll find it later." He grunted before rubbing both of your nipples with his thumbs. Your back arched and any comeback you had was gone as you moaned at his gentle touch. He nudged his knee between your legs and they fell open allowing him to seat himself comfortably between them. His cock was pressing right against your pelvis and you _ached_ for it to be inside you right this second, but you knew Katakuri was going to hold out until you were a begging mess underneath him.

"Katakuri, can I touch you?" You covered your face immediately after asking, trying to hide your embarrassment from the man above you. When he stayed silent you grew desperate for a response and added a soft, "please."

"Good girl." He took hold of your wrist and guided your hand down to his hard cock, you gasped as you felt it straining against the tight leather pants, the thought that you were the one who made him feel like that had your head spinning. "Go on. You know what I like."

Your hand was shaky as you unbuttoned his pants. He watched with hooded eyes as you pulled the zipper down and shyly slipped your hand inside of the tight leather material. Your cheeks heated up again when you realized he wasn't wearing anything underneath and you let out a soft moan. He leaned down and placed feather light kisses against your cheek as you took him in your hand. 

There was a soft groan from the man as you slowly began to pump your hand up and down his shaft. Your free hand held onto his large bicep as he dipped his head down to swirl his tongue around your right nipple. You moaned, desperately wishing you were able to relieve any of the growing pressure between your legs, but with his large body between them you wouldn't be able to do anything.

His tongue swirled around your nipple before his sharp teeth gently bit down on it. Your back arched up into his chest and your hand flew to his hair as you tried to keep him there. The pleasure was short lived as he moved further down your body, your hand slipping back out of his pants as his head dived down between your legs.

He removed your pants with one swift motion and ran his hands up your thighs, stopping at your hips and then moving for your panties. You squirmed under his intense gaze when the thin material was removed, also being tossed somewhere else in the room, and kept glancing between him and the wall.

Katakuri took his time taking in every detail of your exposed body. His hand slowly, _so slowly_ , moving to your clit before finally giving a teasing stroke. Your hips desperately lifting to meet him as he moved his hand away. There was a soft chuckle from the man above you as he watched you squirm under his touch.

"You're so wet for me. You want me that bad, huh?" You couldn't find a response to his teasing, too desperate to have his hands back on you. So you just nodded pathetically hoping that would be enough to please him. 

His finger teased around your entrance and you gasped as he finally pushed inside of you. You let out a long moan when he began pumping his finger in and out, giving you no time to adjust to the feeling. Your eyes closed as you focused on the pleasure the man above you had finally decided to give you, and when his thumb started rubbing your clit you knew you wouldn't last long.

You grinded down against his hand, your orgasm building quickly as he slipped another finger inside of you. You moaned out his name as you finally tumbled over the edge, your sensitive body squirming against him.

He pulled his fingers out and just watched as you panted underneath him, spent but still wanting more. _Needing_ more. You would never be satisfied until the man was inside of you, his massive amounts of cum dripping out and leaking down onto your thighs.

You held your arms up in the air, a silent plea to have him closer to you, and he leaned down and captured your lips in a heated kiss. His teeth would brush against you once in a while, the sharp fangs occasionally getting in the way, not that you ever minded. With a lick to your bottom lip he pulled away and shed himself of his own pants. Your eyes immediately traveled down his body to watch as his dick bounced against his abdomen upon finally being freed.

"I want that." The words left your mouth before you even realized, and as soon as you noticed you tried to hide your face. Katakuri grabbed both your wrists in one hand and moved them to your side.

"Look at me." You followed his gaze after hearing his sharp command. You watched as he pumped his own shaft and it felt like you were drowning in lust for the man. "You do this to me. You always have." You bit your lower lip, you couldn't tear your eyes away even if you wanted to. "God, I want to be inside your tight cunt. Do you want that, baby girl? Answer me."

You nodded your head vigorously, but he made no effort to move from his current position. Instead, he raised an eyebrow in response.

"Did you lose the ability to speak? I thought I told you to answer me." He forced his fingers into your mouth and you swirled your tongue around the tips of them. "You want me, don't you? Want my hard cock inside you?" His fingers slipped out of your mouth and you nodded again.

"Please, please, please! I need you, Katakuri. I need you so bad." You whined pathetically against the man as he rubbed his dick against your clit.

"Hm?" He leaned back on his knees and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure now. You don't seem that eager, you couldn't even answer me before." Another whine escaped past your lips and Katakuri let out a soft chuckle. "Alright, I'll give you what you want."

He pushed your legs further apart and lined the head of his cock up with your entrance. You took a deep breath as the head pushed in and you arched your back in pleasure. Your arms wrapped around his back, fingernails digging little crescent shaped marks into his skin. He stopped, only the head inside, and looked down at you.

"Beg for the rest of it." His voice made you shudder, a loud moan from you caused by the overwhelming pleasure of his _large_ cock finally inside you. You looked down between your bodies and saw the point where the two of you were connected, the sight alone making you drool. Katakuri was so much _bigger_ than you. It made your second orgasm hit you at full speed with zero warning. You whined against him as he watched in amazement at the current state of you. His pupils completely blacked out from lust at the mere sight of you under him.

"Did you just come? Only from me putting it in? Aren't you desperate today?" He pinched your left nipple and rolled it between two of his large fingers. "Does my baby girl want to fuck herself on my large cock?" You couldn't manage a response, still thoroughly worn out from your last orgasm. He chuckled again as he brushed your sweaty hair out of your face. "I'll take care of you. Wanna see you cum again."

In an instant Katakuri's large dick was buried to the hilt inside you. If his own body hadn't been holding you down then you would have arched completely off the bed. You moaned out his name as he began to gently thrust in and out of you, a steady pace being built as he waited for you to fully adjust to his large girth.

When his hand reached down to brush against your clit you tightened around him, a third orgasm ramming through your body.

"S-so good. Katakuri," normally you might be trying to squirm away from him with how over sensitive your body was, but tonight it was like the man couldn't give you enough.

His pace quickened after you came around his dick for a second time. He gripped your hips with bruising force and the thought that he would leave marks for days to come had your head swimming.

"More, more! Please! Please, Karakuri!" You weren't sure what you were even begging for at this point, just that you were desperate to take anything he decided to give you. 

He groaned as he pounded into your tight heat, his dick coated in your juices, glistening everytime he pulled out to the tip just to slam back in. He placed his hand under your knee and lifted your leg up to your shoulder. The new angle made you feel him even more as you barely managed to match his pace. You grinded yourself down on him desperately as you begged him to make you cum again.

"Want to cum on my cock again? Naughty girl. You like acting like my own personal cock sleeve, don't you? Look at you, poor thing, drooling from how good my cock makes you feel. Maybe I should keep you in here like this forever, my own personal fuck toy, always waiting and ready. I'll keep you feeling good. All. Day. Long." He punctuated each word with a hard thrust and you couldn't even think anymore. All you knew was Katakuri's dick and the pleasure he made you feel.

Your hand reached down between the two of you as you rubbed your clit furiously, wanting to cum for the man again, desperate to do anything to please him. He moaned at the sight of you touching yourself while being impaled by his cock. He burned the sight to memory, making a mental note to get you desperate enough to do this again.

"I'm close, baby girl." He gave you a soft warning before leaning down to kiss you. "Gonna fill you up with my cum, make you drip, overflow with it. You'll take it all eagerly, won't you? I want to see my cum spilling back out of that tight cunt of yours." You couldn't even nod in response, his words igniting a fire deep inside of you, and at this point he could do _anything_ as long as he kept fucking you like this.

"Cum on my cock again. If you're a good girl and cum for me I'll reward you with my cum," he kissed the side of your head sweetly, an action that was the polar opposite of everything else he was doing. "You want my cum, right?"

Those words were enough to snap the thin rope inside of you as you felt your fourth orgasm of the night. You were moaning his name like a mantra and that was enough to send Katakuri over the edge. He buried himself to the hilt inside of you as he found his own release. His cum pumping out in thick ropes, your legs wrapping around his waist as he filled you up. He filled you up and then his cum started to spill out while his dick was still pumping more, so much more, just for you.

Katakuri was a _big_ man. It only made sense that his cum would be enough to fill you up so completely, but even for a man his size he had a _massive_ amount of cum. The man could still be cumming inside of you for _minutes_ after his orgasm. You would be stuck, usually way too sensitive from multiple previous orgasms, as he held you on his cock until your cunt sucked him dry.

When Katakuri's dick began to soften he slowly pulled out of you. Your chest rose and fell as you panted heavily, thoroughly fucked and satisfied for the night. You could feel his cum dripping down your thighs and onto the sheets of his bed. You didn't want to ruin his sheets completely, but you were too exhausted to even move.

"Does my baby need a bath?" His voice was sweet, soft even, as he gently picked you up and held you close to his body. He carried you to the bathroom as he drew a warm bath for you, helping to ease you into the warm water once the tub was filled to the brim.

Karakuri took his time washing you off, playing with your worn out cunt, forcing another two orgasms from your exhausted body before finally having mercy on you. His dick hardening again at the sight of you. You sucked him off as he fingered your pussy again, his body leaned over you as you were squished underneath him, happily sucking him off. 

Every time you felt like you would go over the edge Katakuri would pull his hand away and leave your throbbing cunt empty, his finger only plunging back in after you whined around his dick for several minutes.

"Are you going to swallow all my cum? Good girls don't waste a single drop. I'll let you cum again, you want that, don't you? Hm, baby? You want me to make you cum on my fingers again?"

You moaned around his dick in response to his teasing. You knew he wouldn't let you cum until he was close himself, and you were so high on the man that he could do anything to you and you still wouldn't complain as long as he kept you feeling _this good_. 

Six orgasms in one night and the man still made you horny for more, you couldn't get enough of him and he liked taking advantage of that. Being your first meant that Katakuri had ample opportunity to train your body to his touch, and to react to him in ways you never thought possible. Even if he was only teasing there was still a part of you that wouldn't mind being his own personal fuck toy. You were so in love with the man that you would do anything to make him happy.

"Gonna cum again, baby. You're swallowing every last drop, right? I'll make you cum nice and hard if you do." That was the only warning you received before his thick cum was running down your throat. You eagerly sucked him dry, making sure not to spill a single drop until the man pulled his dick out of your mouth.

"Katakuri," you begged desperately, waving your ass in the air.

"There you go, good girl. Turn around. I'll give you something better than my fingers." 

You let Katakuri position you with your face against the ground and your ass in the air. He spread your legs wide as he rubbed your clit with his middle finger. You couldn't help yourself from drooling as he brought you to the edge once again, only to stop short right before your ogasm hit. When you whined he shushed you and leaned down to line his face up with your entrance.

You gasped when his tongue darted out and licked a long line up your clit to your entrance. His tongue delved deep inside, the long organ easily reaching deep parts of you in all the right ways. His finger rubbed circles into your clit as he fucked you with his tongue. Moaning was the only thing you were able to do anymore as he had complete control over your mind and body.

You came for the seventh time, tears actually falling from the exhaustion _finally_ hitting you, and his tongue fucked you through every convulsion until you were squirming away from him.

"Good girl, so good for me. Let's get you to bed, poor thing." He didn't bother to dress you, knowing anything against your sensitive cunt would upset you, and carried you back to his bed. The sheets seemed to have been changed in the meantime and the idea of someone hearing you cum for him in the bathroom had your cheeks heating up to a dark shade of red.

"I love you, Katakuri." You managed to mumble out as you curled up under the warm covers. Katakuri kissed your forehead as he pulled you against his large body, his arms wrapping snugly around your smaller body.

"I love you too, baby girl. Now, get some sleep. I'll still be here whenever you wake up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any information on the overall one shot, plot, tags, or warnings, check the chapter summary.


	4. Marco/Reader:: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discovers that her childhood friend died and she doesn't know how to handle it. Marco comes to the rescue.
> 
> Comfort Sex
> 
> Warnings: minor character death (only of non canonical characters), grieving, dealing with the loss of a loved one, may be a little sad at the beginning but I promise it will end on a happier note
> 
> Inspired by the lyrics "And if I could get you the moon, I'd give it to you. And if death was coming for you, I'd give my life for you" wrote basically this whole thing while listening to this

Numb.

Only one word could come to mind, and it was "numb." You stared down at the letter you had received that morning, your hands clutching it desperately against your chest. The thin line of paper offered little relief of the news it carried.

They say that the death of a loved one doesn't always hit you right away. Sometimes it takes a few minutes, days, or even weeks. You weren't sure what you were feeling at the moment, the only thing that came to mind was numbness as you could barely feel down to the tips of your fingers. The only thing you could feel was your rapid heartbeat, and your pulse almost pounding in your head reminding you of every cruel moment that passed as reality finally sunk in.

You bawled the paper into your hand, almost ripping it in the process, and slammed it down on the table in front of you. You just needed some air, fresh air would only do you good when thinking about something like this. You inhaled a sharp breath before forcing yourself out the front door of the small cottage you shared with the former First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. The sun was cruelly beating down on you, a harsh reminder of how the world keeps spinning despite the empty feelings inside your heart.

There was a small part of you that felt guilty for letting yourself be so torn about this when you knew Marco was still suffering from the events of two years ago. Helping him through the loss of not only his captain, but Ace as well was absolute hell for the both of you. His grieving often kept him awake at nights, and more often than not you would wake to find him bawling softly in the other room. You never minded staying awake with him and losing sleep to comfort the man, the feeling of helplessness was what pegged you with guilt to this day.

Lately, Marco was doing much better. He kept up with the newspapers, and you often found him looking hurriedly through the ones that featured the Straw Hats, and his face would light up anytime he saw the success of Monkey D. Luffy and his crew. You wondered if a part of him felt the need to watch over the younger brother because of the friendship he held with Ace, but you never asked. If there was something that still made Marco happy, even if it wasn't you, you didn't feel the need to complain. 

You took a deep breath as you sat down on the log in front of the house. You folded your hands neatly into your lap and stared out at the village ahead. Saying you were shocked to learn about Whitebeard's devotion to the small place would be a bit of an understatement. Marco treasured it himself as Whitebeard did, and when he eventually found himself drifting towards it he only needed to ask for you to follow him.

In the distance you saw two children playing together and it brought a smile to your face. The two were chasing each other around playing Pirates and Navy again, a popular game among the children of the village, and every village it seemed. It reminded you of when you would play with your childhood friend in your hometown. You were always so adamant about being on the side of the Navy, it made you chuckle to think you ended up falling in love with such an infamous pirate, childhood you would have had a heart attack if she had known.

A single drop of water hit your hand and you slowly raised your hand to your wet cheeks. You hadn't even noticed when you began crying, but once you had your face scrunched up in agony and you let out a wail despite your best efforts at remaining calm. You leaned forward hugging your knees in an extremely uncomfortable position. It finally seemed to hit you, all at once, that your childhood friend had died.

You wailed again, crying as every emotion hit you at once. The numbness and shock had finally dissipated leaving only anger and sadness in their place. The two emotions fought for dominance inside you as you struggled to retain any semblance of self control as you felt yourself begin to struggle for air. You thought you might be hyperventilating, but with your teeth clenching your bottom lip so tightly the only thing you felt was emotional turmoil and the slight physical pain the action brought.

You don't know when Marco appeared by your side, but once you noticed him he was already wrapping you in his arms as he held you tightly against him. You wailed into his chest as your hands desperately reached out to grab any part of the man. They landed on the front of his shirt and you bunched it up between your fists as he attempted to help you steady your breathing.

Just as your emotions were struggling to come out, Marco was struggling between being a doctor and attempting to comfort you as a lover. The doctor in him won out as he tried speaking to you in a hushed manner attempting to get your breathing under control before you managed to make yourself pass out. You looked up at him, his concern showing clearly in his eyes, and began wailing again. He gently grabbed the back of your head and pushed it against his chest as he held you tightly with his other arm.

You barely heard his hushed tone as he whispered, "I'm here, I'm here." He repeated the phrase softly, over and over until it seemed to finally sink in. You took a deep breath, then another, and felt the need to scream finally leave you. Marco's arm around your body tensed and you wondered briefly which action specifically had caused the reaction in the man.

Once your breathing was relatively back to normal Marco gently scooped you up in his arms and carried you back inside. Your arms wrapped around his neck out of habit, and he just whispered softly to you as he managed to open the door with only his right hand and foot. He closed it gently behind him and carried you back to your shared bedroom.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He whispered, and you began wailing again. Here you were, having to be babied by Marco when you knew he still needed you, knew he still wasn't over the death of his friends. "This time I'll be the one to take care of you, just let it all out. I'm right here." He set you down gently on the bed, and when you were settled down comfortably he slowly climbed on top of you and pressed you tightly against his body once again.

You weren't sure how long the two of you stayed like that, but Marco only got up once the entire time. He went to get you a glass of water, having to all but force it down your throat, and then when he knew you wouldn't dehydrate he pulled you tightly against him once again and stayed there until the moon slowly began to rise into the night sky.

  
**__________**   
  


You blink slowly, rubbing your irritated eyes and look around the room. You only just now realized you must have fallen asleep, and at some point Marco must have gotten up to get you another glass of water. You looked around the room and the doctor was nowhere to be found. You had only a few seconds before swallowing the lump in your throat and feeling how desperately you needed water.

As you gulped down the still cold glass of water Marco made his way back into the room. He had his glasses on, and it looked like he was deep in thought as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. I was worried when you suddenly passed out, but it looks like it was just exhaustion." He held his hand against your forehead, most likely checking for a fever, and held up another glass of water in his other hand. You watched as he set it on the table next to your now empty one, and then he slowly retracted his hand from your forehead.

You were surprised by your sudden action when you grabbed his hand and pulled it back towards you.

"Sorry… I… I… I just… Marco," you weren't sure what you were even trying to say to the man, but it seemed he decided to take pity on you by leaning forward and gently kissing you. You weren't sure what you wanted at the moment, the only thing you could really think about was his lips against your own.

You moved your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to you. When you began to slowly fall back onto the bed he happily followed. Marco was the first to pull away from the kiss, but now the upper half of his body leaned over yours, his eyes never leaving your face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked suddenly, his voice somehow startling you.

Afraid of your own voice failing you just gently shook your head.

You tugged on the front of his shirt and his eyes glanced down at your lips briefly before looking down towards your chest. "I'm not sure this is the best idea right now."

"I just need to be close to you." Your voice sounded hoarse from all the crying, but you were at least able to say one sentence after hours of crying, and Marco couldn't find it in himself to ever refuse you, even now.

He leaned down again and kissed you delicately, as if you might break if he wasn't careful. Your hands made their way to his chest as you pushed against the opening in his shirt. He pulled away long enough to unbutton it, and you watched as he threw the shirt onto the ground while climbing on top of you.

"Tell me immediately if you need to stop, alright?" You nodded in response to him and he began to carefully undress you. It almost made you want to cry again from the gentle treatment you were receiving from him. You weren't sure how you were ever lucky enough to find someone like him, but in this moment all you could think about was how grateful you were to be able to spend your life with him. 

There wasn't a lot of foreplay, neither of you were in the mood for something like that, but he did make sure to at least loosen you up for a few minutes before. Your legs were spread wide as he pumped three fingers slowly in and out of you. The entire time you were kissing him desperately, doing anything you could to keep him as close to you as physically possible.

He slowly, so slowly, pulled his fingers out, and you watched as he brought them to his mouth to suck on them. It made a wave of heat pass through your entire body as you watched with hooded eyes. After a soft whimper from you he finally removed the rest of his clothes and crawled back between your legs. He looked down at you before giving a soft nod, you felt your cheeks heat up and turned your head to look anywhere but directly at him. There was a soft chuckle from the man above you before you felt his hard dick pressing against your entrance.

You could only gasp as he pushed in with little warning. There was a low grunt from the man above you as he slid in easily, bottoming out in one fluid thrust. He panted softly as he looked down to check on you. Even in such intimate moments as these, he was still trying to put you before his own needs, and it made you begin to cry once again.

Marco leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss against your temple. He cradled your head in his hands as he left feather light kisses all over your face.

"I'm right here," you weren't sure how many times he had repeated that phrase, but hearing it now held a weight that the others hadn't. Marco was right here with you, and you were right here with him.

He began to thrust slowly, watching your face for any minor sign of discomfort. When you only moaned softly and grabbed onto his bicep he sped up his thrusts. He wasn't going fast, the need to just be inside you, close to you, outweighing the need for any kind of mind numbing pleasure.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and his thrust became uneven from the sudden action. He took a deep breath to try and settle his nerves and he began a steady pace once again. 

Marco leaned down to suck on your neck as he thrusted deep inside of you. The slow and sensual rhythm he had maintained was almost overwhelming to your emotionally exhausted self. You found yourself unable to hold back tears as you tried to just focus on the man above you, inside you, a part of you. You never felt closer to him than in these moments, and you clawed desperately at him attempting to somehow draw him even closer.

Marco let you move and thrash however you needed as he thrust gently inside your body. His eyes never left your face as he watched it contort in pleasure while trying to deal with the emotions raging inside of you. When he felt it became too much for you he slowly reached his hand down between your legs and began to massage your clit with two of his fingers. 

You let out a surprised cry at the sudden action, and your back arched off the bed as you felt a familiar sensation creep up on you. A few short minutes later and you felt your orgasm sweep through you, amplified by the harsh emotions inside of you and the fact that Marco hadn't taken his eyes off of you for a second.

Marco let out a grunt and stilled inside of you when he felt your walls pulsing around him. He shuddered softly as he released inside of you. He mumbles a sorry as he leans his head against yours.

He's in no hurry to move, and you're in no hurry to make him. He stays inside of you even as he begins to go limp, but you just keep your legs wrapped around his hips and kiss him softly. 

"Marco," you beg softly, "Marco, please. I need more." 

He kissed you back slowly, more emotions and sensuality than the need to find any kind of pleasure from the action.

"Of course, I'm right here." You wrapped your arms around his neck and slowly lowered your legs from his hips.

He pulled out only to immediately thrust his fingers back inside you. He fingered you slowly, spreading them wide inside of you as you moaned and writhed underneath him.

"Marco, I love you." You managed to say the words before your second orgasm hit you. He gave another soft kiss to your forehead as he helped ride you through it.

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'm all yours. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." He kissed you softly, fingering you once again after you calmed down from your second orgasm. You moan against him and gently thrust your lower half against his hand.

"You're right here," you repeat in a whisper. "You're right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any information on the overall one shot, plot, tags, or warnings, check the chapter summary.


	5. Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader:: It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo and Reader's son finally comes to meet him after 13 years. Doflamingo looks back on the happiest time in his life, when reader was still there. Very sad, much angst.
> 
> Warnings: angst, major character death, very sad god I'm so sorry I ever wrote this
> 
> The tone changes really drastically in this and I couldn't figure out how to fix it so also sorry about that in advance.
> 
> Inspiration: you ever see that scene in the Lego Ninjago movie where Garmadon tells Lloyd about why he left them? It's pretty much like that

Doflamingo knew everything that went on in Dressrosa, nothing was ever unexpected, everything always under his control. However, Diamante frantically running to him in the middle of the night screaming about some kid wasn't something he was expecting. The look of concern grew when he saw the pale white face of his executive, as if he had seen a ghost.

"You need," he struggled to tell Doflamingo the urgent news over his heavy breathing. "To see-" 

"Doffy!" Trebol wasn't far beyond, that same horrified expression on his face. "This kid stole something of yours!" A deep frown crossed his face as he followed the two out of the castle into the quiet night streets or Dressrosa.

There was a kid running at full speed, frantically looking for somewhere to hide. In seconds he had him caught and was rushing to see what had his two executives so horrified.

A yelp of pain left the kid, and when Doflamingo turned them to look at him he saw a boy who almost mirrored him in looks. It was haunting for a moment as he took a step away from the boy to steady himself. When he regained his focus he noticed the moon shining off of something hanging around the boy's neck. He moved swiftly, ripping it off within seconds, the boy screamed in protest as he struggled against his string restraints.

"Give that back! You can't have it-" Doflamingo snapped his fingers and Diamante clamped his hand over the boy's mouth in order to forcibly shush him. As he held the item up to the light his eyes widened upon recognition of the necklace. He whipped around so fast the boy visibly jumped, clearly frightened by the sudden movement of the large man.

"Where did you get this? Who did you take this from?" He could barely contain the anger in his voice. He grabbed the kid by the neck and shook him, his patience such a thin line now that he held the familiar necklace in his other hand. 

"I-I didn't take it from anyone! It's m-mine!" There was a struggle for air and the next few words came out as ragged breaths until Doflamingo heard, "-gave it to me!"

Silence followed as Doflamingo simply motioned for the two executives to follow him. Diamante threw the boy over his shoulder and ignored his protests as he followed the young master back to the castle.

**__________**   
  


Doflamingo sat across from him, the boy tied to a large armchair, and stared down at the necklace in his hand.

"Y-you can't have that! It's important to me! S-so give it back!" Even while shaking with fear he still yelled at Doflamingo. The large man let out a deep chuckle as he stood to approach the boy.

"I don't remember giving you this, boy. As far as I know you stole it, and the punishment for stealing _this_ would be death." He watched with amusement as the color drained completely from the kid's face. " _But_ if you tell me where you got this then I might be able to spare you."

"M-My hometown… I-I told you who gave it to me already." When the boy turned his head away Doflamingo grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Where is _she?_ " He spat the words out and immediately the boy began to sob. His fear overwhelming him, he was unable to give Doflamingo the answers he wanted. Doflamingo slapped him across the face and the shock alone startled the boy into silence. "I won't ask again."

"Mom!" He called out in anguish. Doflamingo slapped him again, but this time it only encouraged his wailing. He couldn't get the kid to answer how he wanted and he was quickly growing frustrated. The necklace fell onto the floor as Doflamingo went to force the answer from the kid.

_"Doffy."_

He turned to look behind him, his heart pounding at what he thought to be a familiar voice calling to him. When he saw that it was still just him and the boy in the room he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Tell me your name, boy."

"M-my name?"

"I don't have a lot of patience at the moment."

"R-Rosinante." 

Upon hearing the name Doflamingo was in the kid's face again in a matter of seconds. 

"How _dare you_ say that name in front of me." When the boy started crying again Doflamingo started to doubt his current course of action. This kid seemed genuinely frightened, and it looked like there was something deeply upsetting him beyond the current situation.

When Doflamingo released the boy from his strong confines he could see the instant relief on his face. He spoke your name to get a reaction, and when the boy froze he knew he was going in the right direction.

"Is that your mother?" He asked, his tone drastically different than moments ago. The boy nodded slowly.

Doflamingo was an incredibly smart man, but it didn't take a genius to make the next connection. It really only took a pair of eyes.

"Did your mother happen to mention the name of your father?"

The boy nodded once again.

"T-That's why I came here. I-I came looking for my dad."

A feeling of absolute dread sunk into the pit of Doflamingo's stomach, one he hadn't felt in thirteen years. What a first impression he had made to this kid as his father. Given he already knew his name, it wasn't a reach to assume he already knew what Doflamingo looked like as well. He sighed heavily as he sat back down in his chair across the room.

"I'm sorry, had I known you were my son I-" the look on the boy's face was enough to shut him up right there. The look of horror, fear, genuine terror was something he never wanted to see from his family let alone his own son.

He stood again, the flinch from the boy caused his heart to twist in a painful way. He took slow steps, not wanting to startle him again. When he was finally standing above him he placed a gentle hand on the boy's head and ruffled his blonde hair into a mess. There was a split second before Doflamingo had him in his arms, squeezing him to the point he was afraid he might break the fragile kid in half. 

"Doflamingo?" The name seemed wrong coming from his own son's mouth. A frown settled onto his features, but he would address it later. He figured there would need to be some time to heal after that first interaction.

When he remained silent his son called out to him again.

"D-does this mean I can stay here?" A stabbing at his heart had Doflamingo shooting backwards to look his son in the eyes. That pained expression was hidden deep under the fear of being rejected, but he could still see something troubling the boy.

"Did you want to stay here?" There was a soft nod as confirmation and the large man felt his heart swell for a brief moment. "Of course." He slid his hand down his son's face as he took in every single feature, committing them all to memory.

"How old are you now?" Doflamingo's sudden change in subject caught his son off guard.

"Um t-thirteen now."

"And you traveled here by yourself?" The question seemed harmless enough, but Doflamingo hid a loaded bullet in it. However, it went unanswered as the two sat in silence instead. He didn't want to push the issue, especially after what had already happened.

Something caught his son's attention and he followed his line of sight to a framed picture sitting on the table next to his bed.

"Mom," a choked sob drew his attention back to the boy, and without wasting another moment he drew him back into a tight embrace. A moment passed before he could hear the choked sobs the other tried to hide by biting into his hand.

Doflamingo glanced over at the picture again before placing a kiss on top of his son's head.

_"Doffy."_

He inhaled a deep breath as he steeled his emotions away. His son needed him right now.

_"Hey, Doffy."_

His son needed him right now.

_"You know I love you, right?"_

His son needed him.

_"I love you, Doffy.'_

But he needed you.

_"Doffy."_

His shoulders shook and he bit into his lip until it bled. He couldn't cry in front of his son, not now. Not ever.

The cries of anguish grew louder and Doflamingo felt his heart wrench at the sound. He was unable to do anything but hold his son, unsure of what the problem even was, he couldn't fix this one with a snap of his fingers.

"Why did you leave us?" The question caught him off guard and his whole body tensed in response.

"I didn't- I- it's complicated. But I promise I'm here now. I'm here now."

Doflamingo sent every family member away whenever they came in to check on the situation. A look or a hand motion had them all out of there in seconds. His son finally giving into exhaustion fell asleep clinging onto the front of his shirt.

Doflamingo tucked him into his large bed and sat up next to him as his own emotions fought against his composure.

_"Doffy. Hey, Doffy. You know I love you, right?"_

_"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?" The wide smile on your face stopped his heart for a split second. The twenty-eight year old man would forget to breathe everytime he looked at you._

_"I love you, Doffy." You said the words so casually, your soft voice causing his head to spin wildly at the words every time he heard them. No matter how many times he heard them, they always felt like the first, his heart could barely handle it._

_"Come here." He motioned you over with his hand and you happily skipped over to him._

_"You won't say it back? How mean of you, old man." You puffed your cheeks out in a rather childish pout._

_He pulled you close to his side and placed a gentle kiss to your lips._

_"I'll say it as many times as you want. I'll love you forever. I promise you'll get tired of hearing me say it." You giggled at his response, a soft blush painting your already rosey skin._

_"How could I ever get tired of hearing that?"_

When his son stirred next to him Doflamingo shot around to make sure everything was okay. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he only turned onto his side in his sleep. He wasn't sure how he would handle things again now that he was so emotional himself.

He grabbed the picture from his bedside table and ran a finger over the glass. His other hand clutched the frame a little too tightly and he only set it down after realizing he bent the frame itself. Another heavy sigh left his body as he glanced back at his son again. His sleeping face reminded Doflamingo so much of you that it hurt. It hurt to be reminded of you. No, that wasn't it.

It hurt because he let this happen.

"Doflamingo?" His son's voice startled him and he looked down to see him rubbing his eyes tiredly. "What are you doing?"

"You passed out there for a little bit. I laid you down here to rest."

"You're not tired?"

A soft chuckle came from the large man in response.

"Mom would do that too. She stayed awake for hours whenever I was upset, sometimes all night just to make sure I was okay." This time when Doflamingo went to ruffle his hair he didn't flinch away.

"I love your mom, more than anything." Doflamingo surprised himself with his own confession. It wasn't untrue, just something he never spoke aloud to anyone else.

You were the only person he ever felt such love for in the entire world. When you left he spent years trying to replace you with countless women, he tried everything to force you out of his heart and mind. Hundreds of women, an entire harem, and not a single one ever came close to you.

"But I did something that I guess she just couldn't forgive. I could have stopped her, forced her to stay with me."

"Why didn't you?" There was a long silence as Doflamingo struggled with confronting the past so openly. 

_Horror. Anger. Betrayal._

_Hurt._

Doflamingo shook his head, forcing the images out. 

"I suppose it was my own actions that drove her away.

_"Doffy!"_

"Of course, at that time I knew she was already pregnant. She hadn't told me herself, but… I knew. I waited for her to tell me. I waited so long for her to tell me how happy she was to start our family. She practiced saying it _so many_ times with my brother."

_"Doffy, how-"_

"But instead of the words I wanted to hear more than anything else-"

" _How could you?"_

"I was left heartbroken. She decided that what I did wasn't something she wanted," Doflamingo turned away unable to meet his son's eyes, "for you."

_The sun always looked so radiant on you. When you flipped your hair back over your shoulder he swore he would drop dead right there. His heart hurt with how much love he held for you, only you. All he could ever want was right in front of him. He ached to always be with you._

_Then when you smiled at him, and called his name like that, he couldn't see anything but air-_

_-and you._

"I could have changed."

_His jealousy was always kept in check, even when he wanted to act out he couldn't. You had a soft spot for his brother, and even softer one for Law, but just one look at you and he knew that you felt the same as him._

_"Law! Corazon! Come here! Let's take a picture together for Doffy!"_

_"Why would I want to do something as pointless as that?" Law would always pout, throw a fit, but when it came to you he always gave in just like everyone else._

_"So he can always have his family with him, even if he's far away."_

"But I didn't."

_"You killed your own brother! Why would I ever want to start a family with you!?"_

_Betrayal. He couldn't tolerate it. It turned out you couldn't either._

_"Love isn't always enough, Doffy." You bit your lip so hard that it bled. He reached out for you, but you slapped his hand away. Your eyes stung, tears falling as you refused to look at him._

_He wanted to reach out again. Force you to stay by his side. He didn't know how to live without you now._

"And before I knew it. She was gone."

_But when you turned away for once in his life he couldn't find the courage to do what he needed._

"And you were gone."

Doflamingo's shoulders shook. Tears falling, his glasses did little to hide the pained expression on his face.

"Dad?" The title took him by surprise, and when he looked back he saw in his son's eyes the emotion he had tried to hide all night long. Even though the anguish sobs he had hidden everything, but looking at him now Doflamingo knew. That look in his eyes was loss, something Doflamingo was all too familiar with, and the realization of what his son was grieving hit him harder than anything had before.

"When did it happen?" His son looked down at the bed, now unable to meet Doflmaingo's eyes.

"A few months ago. Some men raided the city looking for me, I guess they were trying to kidnap me for revenge against you. But mom… she… she-" his face scrunched up as he struggled to hold back tears. Doflamingo pulled him right against his body again. The urge to comfort his son over taking his own grief.

"I promise I'll find whoever took her from us, and I'll make them pay."

"But it won't bring her back." The broken sob that left his son broke Doflamingo's heart in half. "Nothing can bring her back." And with that he wailed again, calling for a woman the pair would never be able to see again.

_"Hey, Doffy. Promise me something."_

"Rosinante," saying the name after so many years felt strange to Doflamingo. The pain of what happened with his brother was a sharp reminder as he called out to his son, but maybe that was the point. You never would let him forget anything important. "I know your mother loved you. More than anything, more than me, I'm sure."

His son wailed against his chest as he spoke softly to him. The family most likely hovering around the door outside, concerned from all the yelling and crying they were hearing.

"Your mother only ever wanted the best for you. She expected the best of me, but I failed her."

_"That even if we're apart-"_

"I should have never let either of you go."

_"You'll always remember how much I love you."_

"I'll never let you go again." He clutched to his son desperately, emotions hidden for years finally forcing their way to the surface. The pain of knowing you could be here now if he hadn't been so stubborn was a suffocating realization.

He looked over at the picture on his bedside table. A daily reminder of everything he loved, of everything that he lost.

You. Corazon. Law.

None of them were here anymore, and his son was all he had left of you.

Nothing else remained.

You were gone.

And all he could do was cling desperately to your son.

_The sun was setting over a field of flowers, the orange glow beaming off of your warm skin. You turned to him with a smile full of love. Your hands rested over your stomach, eager to tell him your long awaited news._

_The sun was setting as you whispered to him one last time._

_"I love you, Doflamingo."_

All he could do was remember. 


	6. Roronoa Zoro/Reader:: Drunken Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is drunk and gets jealous of the attention reader gives Sanji. He decides to remind her who she belongs to.
> 
> Cock Warming
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> The POV switches part back and forth from Zoro's POV to the reader's POV.

At this time of night there was only ever one thing he could keep his eye on. He would often feel himself being lulled to sleep with the warm breeze of the ocean air. His cheeks would be heated from the alcohol, and a part of him wished he wasn't always so drunk because in these moments, more than anything, he wished he was sober enough to memorize your face.

He would watch closely as you swayed gently with the two other female crew members as Brook played another slow song for you on his violin. He normally ignored requests from everyone else, but when you looked at him with those big eyes even he couldn't ignore your soft spoken request. There were a few times Zoro thought of murdering Brook for allowing himself to swoon over your actions, but he had a feeling Luffy would be more than just a little upset with him.

You would often glance over at him, probably to check and see if he was actually watching you, then turn away when your eyes met. He found himself palming his lap uncomfortably as he noticed the light blush splayed across your cheeks, after all this time you would still blush simply from looking at him. He wasn't sure what he did to deserve a woman like you, but he thanked every god he could think of every night when you crawled into bed with him.

"Fair and beautiful princess, is there anything this humble servant could acquire for you tonight?" Sanji ran circles around you with those big hearts in his eyes, and the annoyance in Zoro rose, but his drunken self could only manage a, "tch." He downed another large sip of his sake and slammed it against the ground. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Sanji's shit eating grin grew wider with every second. Zoro groaned in annoyance when he heard Sanji scream out your name in that high pitched squeal. 

"Some water would be nice, Sanji." You gave a soft smile and watched as Sanji spun around most of the ship before running his way back into the kitchen. Zoro would have to strangle the perverted chef later, his girl was off limits and Sanji seemed to really push the line with Zoro on that.

Less than ten seconds later Sanji emerged from the kitchen with a cold glass of water. The condensation dripped down the side from the hot night air, and Zoro watched closely as Sanji knelt on one knee to hand it to you. You took it off his black tray and thanked him as you turned towards Zoro. There was a split second before Zoro realized you were walking over to him, and he shot up from his laxed position immediately in order to properly talk to you.

"Oh, you'll even sit up for me? I'm honored." You sat down next to him and held out the glass of water. He raised an eyebrow and you just tilted your head with a sweet smile. "You've been drinking an awful lot. I don't want you to get dehydrated."

He stayed silent as he eyed the glass of water. He crossed his arms and slowly let his eye fall closed. He held out his hand slowly and you gently set it down making sure he had a firm grip before releasing it entirely. He downed it in one large gulp and wiped his mouth with his hand again. When he opened his eye you were staring with a light pink blush spreading across your cheeks.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked, skeptical from the look you were giving him.

"Oh! No, it's not that…" you trailed off, and he didn't feel the need to pry. He stood up slowly, stretching all his limbs one at a time, and then moved to take the glass back to the kitchen. 

"Make sure the shitty cook doesn't steal my sake, alright?" He didn't wait for a response as he walked towards the kitchen.

It took him all of thirty seconds to rinse the glass and walk back outside, but that's all the time Sanji needed to glue himself to your side again. Now that the water had sobered him up a little, Zoro's annoyance boiled into anger. He walked down the steps to where you and Sanji were sitting. He loomed over the two of you as Sanji failed to recognize his presence, he was much too invested with his pathetic attempts at flirting.

Zoro knew you weren't interested in Sanji romantically, sometimes you were barely interested in even being friends with the perverted cook, but that didn't stop him from trying. You were also too nice to him for Zoro's liking. You were in no way a fragile girl, something Zoro had always admired about you, so he knew you could tell Sanji to fuck right off it you really wanted to. Instead, you always humored him and let him talk to you as much as he desired, which unfortunately for both you and Zoro, was too much.

When your eyes looked up and saw that he returned your smile turned brighter than the sun itself. His heart stopped for a few seconds, and he gripped his chest to check and see that it was in fact still beating. You looked back down at Sanji and your smile immediately softened into something that was more content than anything that showed genuine happiness. Zoro could hardly find a reason to be jealous of anyone when he knew he was the only one who saw that look from you, but his annoyance often won over when people were overly persistent with you right in front of him.

"Oi, cook, beat it." He pointed back to the kitchen over his shoulder, and Sanji turned around with the same annoyed expression on his face.

"Haaaah? What was that, marimo?" Sanji stood up to meet Zoro's eye. Sanji stepped closer and let out a snicker as Zoro let his anger show on his face. "Oh? Is someone jealous? Don't worry! It won't hurt that bad whenever I steal her from you! Well, _probably_." Zoro immediately swung at Sanji and the cook blocked it just as fast. The two went back and forth as they argued, and you let out a sigh as you finally stood up to join the two.

"Zoro, I'm feeling a little lightheaded." When your hand gently touched his arm he immediately froze, his full attention now on you.

"Do you need me to get Chopper?" He replied without missing a beat.

"Stupid, marimo." Sanji mumbled as he lit a cigarette.

"Oi, what was that?" Zoro snapped back at him, but you tugging on his arm drew his attention back to you.

"Would you lay down with me for a bit?" The blush from earlier had returned, and now you were having a hard time meeting his gaze. He blinked in surprise for a moment before straightening himself back up from his fight with the perverted cook. He didn't say anything, just held out his hand, and you smiled happily as you grabbed it and let him lead you back to Chopper's infirmary.

"Oi, Chopper. We're borrowing one of your beds for a bit." Zoro yelled out as he opened the door and guided you inside. He left the lights turned off, and as soon as you were settled on the bed he locked the door behind him.

  
**__________**   
  


"Zoro?" You asked as you looked at your boyfriend. "Are you just going to stand there all night?" You giggled softly as he realized how long he had been frozen in place and rushed to your side.

"You sure do like listening to him talk, huh?" You could tell he was still annoyed, and his flustered expression made your heart skip a beat. 

"I just tune him out after a while. Are you feeling jealous? That's pretty odd for you." You giggled again knowing you were skating on thin ice trying to tease him.

"Not jealous, just…" he trailed off and you felt yourself smiling again. He didn't need to finish his sentence for you to know exactly what he meant. You pulled him down onto the bed next to you, and ran your hand down the side of his face. You memorized every detail, even the slight heat that came off of his drunken cheeks. He laid next to you and you could see him struggling to stay awake.

"I love you, Zoro." You whispered as his soft snores filled the quiet room. The only two noises being Brook's music and his steady breathing as he fell into a deeper sleep. You pulled the blanket over him as you slowly stood up from the bed. "Get some rest." You spoke as you left the room, knowing full well he wouldn't hear you.

You sat with Franky as Brook played a slower song on his violin. You were leaning against the large cyborg, dozing off as the melody played softly in front of you. A loud bang startled you and within seconds you were fully awake again. Franky turned his head to glance over at the source of the noise, but upon discovering it wasn't of any real concern he turned back around. You rubbed your eyes before turning your head around to look for yourself.

Zoro and Sanji were in each other's faces, no real surprise there, and there was tension as if the two were about to break into a fight. You slowly walked over to the pair, pushing against Zoro's chest whenever you were close enough, and the whatever argument held their attention was immediately forgotten upon seeing you.

"Zoro," you rubbed your right eye with the palm of your hand. He held his breath as he watched every movement like a hawk. When you stayed silent he let out a long sigh. He grabbed you by your wrist and pulled you behind him as he headed back into the ship's infirmary.

"I hate it." He mumbled to himself. "Perverted sea imp." Zoro's insults were getting more _creative_ to say the least. His chest was puffed up and it was clear he was still annoyed from the interaction with Sanji. You knew teasing him at a time like this was always a bad idea, but you couldn't help messing with your boyfriend.

"Is someone jealous again?" You giggled. Zoro's sharp gaze turned to you, and you felt all his attention completely on you in that moment. It made your knees go weak, and you found yourself holding your breath as he stepped closer to you.

"I don't like it when he looks at you." His honesty was something you always admired about him, but it made your heart flutter in an unfair way leaving you unable to come up with any kind of retort. "I want to smash his dumb face in, show him who you really belong to." He pulled you close against him. You gasped and your hands automatically went up to rest on his chest.

"And who is it I belong to?" You bit on your lower lip, you were really pushing it with him. His hand traveled down and he slapped your ass before grabbing onto it and squeezing.

"Do I need to remind you?" He leaned down and bit your neck. You were caught off guard and he took the opportunity to push you down onto one of the cots in the infirmary.

"Wait, Zoro!" You pushed against his chest, but that encouraged him to push himself closer against you. "What about the door?" You turned your head before he could kiss you.

"I'm pretty sure I locked it."

"Pretty sure!?"

"No one will bother us. If they do it's not my problem." Before you could say anything else he grabbed your chin in his hand and turned your head so he could kiss you. The second your lips touched you forgot about everything else around you. You could only see Zoro, and he could only see you.

He made quick work of both of your clothes, and you giggled softly as you kissed him again. He was always so impatient about things like this. 

He gently ran his thumb over your bottom lip before pressing it into your mouth. You sucked on his thumb as you looked up at him with hooded eyes. A shiver ran down the swordsman's spine as he closed his eye at the feeling. You felt his hard cock pressing against your inner thigh, and a deep blush spread across your cheeks.

"You're so beautiful." You looked up to see his eye was open, looking down at you in a way that always made your stomach for somersaults. "It almost makes me feel bad for what I'm about to do." His hand trailed down your stomach and stopped on your right hip. You shuddered at the feeling, and it didn't go unnoticed by the man above you.

In the blink of an eye you were flipped over and Zoro had you sitting in his lap. You looked down at him, your brain struggling to keep up with the sudden motion, and let out a soft whine when he rubbed his cock against your entrance.

Without any warning he pushed inside of you with an agonizingly slow pace. You felt every single inch as he moved you at his pace. Your hands grabbed onto his shoulders and your nails dug in until they left marks. He bottomed out and exhaled a shaky breath. You whined when he didn't move beyond that, and he let out a soft chuckle upon seeing your desperation.

"I told you that I would show you who you belonged to," he wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled you tight against his body. "So, until you can admit it, you're going to sit here on my cock and I won't move a single inch until then." A gentle kiss pressed to the side of your head was a startling contrast to the man's teasing words. "Although, I don't mind you being my little cock slut, writhing in desperation while you drool for me." He pressed his thumb between your lips again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Desperate little thing." You nodded your head frantically, any embarrassment you would normally feel went right out the window. All you could think about was Zoro and how badly you wanted him to move.

"Zoro, please," you begged pathetically around his finger. He hummed as if in thought before pressing his thumb further into your mouth.

"You know what you have to say, baby girl. Just tell me what I want to hear and I'll give you anything you want." You tried to grind down on him, but his free hand held your hip with an iron grip. He gave an annoyed "tsk" in response to the action. He slid his thumb free from your mouth before hitting your ass. "You know what I want." He purred into your ear.

You whined as you were unable to move. Zoro was stubborn to the core so you knew you wouldn't be able to convince him to do anything unless he wanted to. He sat back with a smug grin on his face as he drank in your body impaled on his thick cock. You finally leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Okay, okay, I belong to you." You whispered softly. Your cheeks were a bright red and you hoped that was enough for Zoro to have mercy on you. When he still didn't move you whined as you desperately tried to grind against him. "Zoro, please. I want you so bad. I need you to move. Please, please, please! Want your cock so bad! _Please!"_ You knew you had to resemble a tomato right now, but with the room being so dim you wondered if Zoro was able to see it at all. If he was he never said anything. 

He placed a kiss to your forehead before pulling out almost entirely just to slam back into you. You moaned loudly and your toes curled at the feeling. When your head tilted back from the pleasure Zoro took the opportunity to lean forward and suck on the exposed skin until he left several dark marks.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He teased. You let the comment go ignored in favor of focusing on the immense pleasure the man was able to give you. He had your body trained to his touch, and you were helpless when it came to anything he wanted to do to you.

The steady rhythm of his thrusts had your head spinning. He pulled you close against him for another kiss before reaching down to rub his thumb against your clit. The stimulation quickly became too much and it was only a matter of seconds before you were cumming on his cock. The feeling of you tightening around him was enough to throw him over the edge as he quickly followed you with his own orgasm. His hot cum filling you pushed you into a second, but milder orgasm.

When you came back down from your high Zoro was looking up at you with that same heart wrenching smile. He didn't need to say anything, that look alone let you know exactly how he felt.

You found yourself giggling softly and he raised an eyebrow at your sudden outburst.

"I'm just happy, I can't help but laugh. Smiling just wasn't enough." This took the man by surprise, something you rarely managed to do, but his face eventually softened into a warm smile and he chuckled himself along with you. "I love you, Zoro." You knew this time he would actually hear you, and if you called him on the red that painted his cheeks he would deny it. He responded with an annoyed "tsk" and you kissed his forehead gently.

"Greedy brat." He mumbled with no real venom. You laughed and wondered how you were ever so lucky to find a man like him.

Sanji lit a cigarette and took a long drag as he stared up at the stars in the night sky. Usopp had gotten pretty banged up from an impromptu wrestling match with Luffy, and for whatever reason he was sent to retrieve the bandages to patch up the idiot sniper.

He exhaled deeply before taking another drag.

"Damn idiot, forgot to lock the door again." He blew a smoke ring before pushing himself up off of the wall he was previously leaning on. "Well, I guess I can let it slide this time." He put his hands in his pockets as he walked back over to join the others.


	7. Luffy/Reader/Zoro:: Dense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Threesome, Some light Luffy on Zoro action here BLESS, mutual pining
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Luffy and reader want a polyamorous relationship with Zoro. The two try to hint at it, but he's completely oblivious. The two decide to take a more hands on approach to get their feelings across.

"Luffy, are you sure about this? It's really okay?" Your entire body was shaking. The nerves had you wound so tightly that you felt you would burst into tears at any moment. Luffy gently caressed your face as he gave a soft kiss to your forehead.

"I'm sure. Zoro is my best friend, and I want both of you." He pulled you tightly against his body in an attempt to calm you down. You held on tightly to the back of his shirt as you buried your face in his chest. "I'm just glad you feel the same way that I do." 

"Luffy…" This time you let yourself cry as you tried to push yourself closer to the man. You weren't sure how you had gotten so lucky with someone like him.

It had been one of the most terrifying things you'd ever done. Confessing to your pirate captain boyfriend that you were also crushing on his first mate and best friend wasn't exactly something you were looking forward to. You were sure Luffy either wouldn't understand it or would be so hurt he would end up leaving you.

For him to be so on board was shocking to say the least.

When you told him about your true feelings he surprised you with admitting his own were very similar. It seemed both of you had been in love with Zoro for a while now. Your feelings for each other never changed, you were still just as much in love with Luffy as you ever were, but when you started looking at Zoro in the same way you just couldn't ignore it.

Luffy proposed that the three of you be together, and hearing such a proposition come from Luffy was a little startling at first. However, so eager to make Luffy happy, while also getting the chance to be with Zoro, you didn't hesitate to agree with his idea. 

Now that the two of you were able to share your true feelings with each other there was only one thing left to do.

Luffy wiped the tears from your eyes when you finally pulled away from him. You leaned up to give him a delicate kiss on the lips and he responded with a soft chuckle.

"Why don't we see how Zoro feels?" Luffy asked. You shook your head furiously as a deep blush creeped up onto your face.

"N-N-N-N-No! We can't j-just go up and ask Zoro something like that!"

"Why not?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"B-Because! Besides, Zoro might think it's some kind of trick question and lie about his feelings! We want to make sure we know how he feels before doing anything rash!" You hurriedly explained to Luffy. He thought it over for a minute before nodding his head.

"Alright, well then why don't we just try flirting with him? If he gets the hint then maybe he'll come to one of us about it." Luffy suggested. You were shocked, it was actually a pretty good idea. A lot less embarrassing too, so ultimately you agreed to go along with Luffy's plan.

However, you weren't expecting Zoro to be the densest idiot on the planet.

You were sure that with the two of you combined Zoro would _eventually_ notice what you were trying to do, or at least notice something was off. It didn't seem to matter what the two of you did, he just didn't get it.

You would bend over and shake your ass just the tiniest bit whenever he was behind you, and he would immediately avert his eyes and go to lift weights. Luffy kept wrapping himself around Zoro, and while not unusual, he started to get handsy. Once again, Zoro just ignored it as if everything was still the same.

It was obvious the subtle hints weren't working, so the two of you decided to take it up a notch. It wouldn't matter what time of day it was, if you knew Zoro was going to walk by the two of you would make sure he caught you making out, or sometimes more. He always just turned around without saying a word. You knew from the blush on his cheeks he noticed, but he never said anything to the two of you.

You were feeling dejected since all your plans seemed to fail. Luffy had one final idea and you agreed to it with little hope.

It was late at night, everyone else had already gone to bed besides the three of you. Zoro was supposed to be the lookout for the night, but upon Luffy's request Usopp switched with him. Usopp had already fallen asleep pretty early, but you knew he would startle himself awake later in the night.

Luffy had you wait in the room where Zoro liked to lift weights during the day. If he wasn't on the deck he would usually spend his time in here.

Your heart was beating rapidly as you waited for the two men. You were in a casual outfit, just a shirt and some shorts Luffy picked out for you. You weren't sure why he was so adamant about being able to pick them for you, but you still ended up letting him do whatever he wanted. You sat down on the floor next to the large weights and took in a deep breath as you tried to calm yourself. Even if Zoro rejected the both of you it would be okay, you would still have Luffy.

You were startled from your thoughts when the door suddenly slammed open. Luffy bounced in happily dragging a rather reluctant looking Zoro behind him.

"I just don't understand why the two of you want to watch me lift weights in the middle of the night." Zoro complained loudly as Luffy dragged him over towards you. You had to stifle a laugh, you forgot that was the excuse Luffy decided to use.

"Don't worry about it, Zoro!" Luffy said casually. Zoro gave a deep sigh as his arm was finally released from Luffy's tight grip. When Luffy roughly pushed Zoro from behind it caught the swordsman off guard. He lost his balance and ended up tumbling down on top of you. He managed to catch himself before his entire weight dropped on you, but it still left the two of you in a compromising position. Both of your faces turned red instantly and he struggled to get back up onto his feet. Luffy put his foot on top of Zoro's back as a warning to stay in place.

"Luffy, this isn't-"

"What's wrong, Zoro? You want to be with her, _don't you?_ " The question startled Zoro and he stayed frozen in place as he gulped. He looked down at you before turning his head to look off to the side.

"I don't know what you mean." He finally responded after what felt like hours.

"I think you do, Zoro." Luffy crouched down next to the two of you. "It's okay, Zoro. We want you too." The second the words left Luffy's mouth it was like something in Zoro just snapped. He leaned down and smashed his lips against yours. Your eyes were wide in shock, but you slowly wrapped your arms around his neck as you closed your eyes. Luffy chuckled softly from off to the side as he watched Zoro kiss you like a starved man.

He pulled back only for a second to rip your shirt in half. You let out a surprised squeak before the man leaned back in to attack your lips again. 

"Luffy," Zoro pulled away from you again to look over at his captain. "Since when?"

"Since always." Luffy smiled warmly at him. A blush crept onto Zoro's face and he tried to hide it by burying his head between your breasts. He reached behind you to unclasp your bra, and when his face returned to that normal sun kissed color that you loved so much he took it off completely. His eyes were glued to your chest and you felt yourself growing embarrassed from his gaze. "Go ahead, Zoro. You can touch her. I know she wants you to."

Zoro pinched your left nipple between his index finger and thumb, you gasped softly and arched your back into his touch. You could feel something hard pressing against your leg, and you had a pretty good feeling as to what it was.

You heard Luffy moving around, and when you looked up he was sitting by your head. That warm smile was still on his face as he looked down at you. Your face turned a deep shade of red as you realized he was just watching the two of you, and you covered your face with your hands.

Zoro took your right nipple into his mouth and sucked softly. You gasped again as your attention was drawn back to him. As he slowly swirled his tongue around you let out a long moan. He grinded against your leg softly, and from the action you could feel just how big he was.

"Hey, Zoro. How do you feel about us?" Luffy's voice drew the attention of you both, and you held your breath as you waited for Zoro to answer.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked, caution clear in his voice.

"Do you love us?" Luffy seemed to be really good at bringing a blush to the normally stoic man. "Because we love you." Zoro's eyes went wide, as if somehow even after finding himself in the current situation the idea of you two being in love with him was shocking. He looked down at you for confirmation and you nodded softly.

"It's true." You were proud of yourself for being able to use your voice during a situation like this. Zoro looked back and forth between the two of you, probably checking to see if it was some kind of joke. When he realized it wasn't he ran his hand through his hair and gave a deep sigh.

"Yeah." He said simply. "Yeah, I do."

You were shocked to see Luffy lean forward over you and bring Zoro in for a heated kiss. You would also be lying if you said the sight didn't turn you on. The two men tongue wrestled as you watched helplessly underneath them. You let out a soft mewl when they pulled away from each other with a trail of saliva leading to each other's mouths.

"So, you also want to be with us?" The two men looked down at you in surprise, as if they had forgotten you were even there. The mere sight of you beneath them was enough to have their dicks _ache_. You were sprawled out under them, a deep blush going all the way down to your chest, and breathing heavily just from the sight of them interacting.

"God, I want you so bad." Zoro muttered instead of answering your question.

"Don't worry. Zoro wants to be with us too." Luffy reassured you. He motioned for Zoro to move back and instructed you to get on your hands and knees.

Luffy sat in front of you, his legs spread as he looked down at you with a lazy grin. His shirt had been tossed to the side at some point while you were changing positions, and he was slowly unzipping his pants.

Zoro's weight soon pressed down against your back, and you realized he had managed to discard most of his clothes without you noticing. You wanted to look back and see the swordsman in all his glory, but when Luffy pulled out his hard dick your attention immediately turned to that. It took all of three seconds before you were sucking the tip into your mouth.

"Good girl," Luffy gasped softly. "Ah- so good for me. Come on, take it deeper. There you go, perfect." Luffy pushed your head down on him slowly until his tip hit the back of your throat. He moaned lowly and tangled his fingers into your hands. When he looked up Zoro was watching the two of you, and he quickly locked eyes with the swordsman. Zoro gulped as he watched Luffy gently thrust into your mouth.

"Luffy," Zoro groaned. A shudder ran up his spine as he watched his captain deep throat his- no, _their_ girlfriend.

"Go ahead, Zoro. No need to hold back now." Luffy encouraged him. He let out another moan and threw his head back.

Zoro took a deep breath before wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He hadn't realized how much of an impact the two of you had on him until now. His legs were shaking from the mere excitement of knowing he was able to fuck the two of you. When he finally managed to get a grip he carefully took your shorts off, your underwear following shortly after.

He ran a finger up your cunt and shuddered when he felt how wet you were. You barely paid attention to him, other than pushing your hips back in an attempt to meet his feather light touch, and kept mostly all of your focus on Luffy. When he pressed his index into you he was finally able to get a reaction. You moaned around Luffy's dick which caused him to buck up into your mouth. Zoro swallowed and tried to ignore how dry his throat felt. The two of you were so beautiful, he had never been this hard in his entire life.

He pumped his finger in and out slowly, afraid he might accidentally hurt you. A chuckle from Luffy caught his attention.

"She's used to me stretching her out, if you know what I mean." A wink from Luffy was all he needed to confirm his suspicion from the statement. He looked back down at you and watched in amazement as you fucked yourself on his finger. He didn't even have to do anything and you were already so desperate for him. He swallowed dryly and pulled his finger from you completely.

Zoro lined his cock up with your entrance, and took a deep breath to steady himself before pushing in. The second his tip was inside of you he was desperate to be buried to the hilt. In one swift thrust he was balls deep inside of you, and you were a moaning mess. You moaned around Luffy's dick, and he saw the drool that dripped down to your chin. Your eyes were closed, but he was sure if they were open Luffy would be able to see them roll back into your head.

"Luffy," his voice drew his captain's attention, and he motioned with his finger for the man to come closer. Luffy carefully leaned over you as Zoro leaned forward to meet him halfway. The two exchanged another heated kiss as they enjoyed the feeling of being inside of you. "Do you want to trade?" Zoro asked as he pulled away. Luffy shook his head.

"I've been inside her enough. I know how badly you want this right now. It's okay, we'll have other chances to try out different things." The realization that this was now going to be a normal thing for the three of them had Zoro's heart skipping a beat, though he would never admit it to either of you.

Zoro slowly began to move inside of you. He moaned loudly at the feeling, not even caring how embarrassing it probably was for him to do so. You felt every ridge of his cock dragging against your cunt, and you moaned loudly around Luffy's dick.

Luffy had stretched you in all sorts of ways with his dick, the ability to manipulate it in any way he wanted was something the two of you took advantage on a regular basis. But Zoro was _thick_ , and it was different from Luffy, but it felt so _good._ You were drowning in pleasure from the two men, and you deeply hoped this could be almost a daily occurence. 

Zoro set a steady pace as he thrusted roughly inside of you. He was a lot rougher than Luffy, and the contrast between the two men had your head spinning. Luffy was thrusting gently into your mouth, trying to time his thrusts with Zoro's. You found yourself on the edge a lot faster than you were expecting, and you moaned louder with each hard thrust into your cunt. Zoro's hand hovered above your clit, and you were desperate to get his hand where you needed it most. You knew he was teasing you, so you tried to meet his thrusts with your hips to show just how desperate you were for him. He seemed to get the meaning in your movement and let out a chuckle before _finally_ rubbing his finger against your clit.

Your orgasm was so intense it felt like you blacked out for a moment. When you finally came back down Zoro was still thrusting, rubbing your clit just as intensely, and Luffy had a death grip on your hair as he thrusted himself up into your mouth. You tried to squirm away, your over sensitive body wanting to get away from the overstimulation, but the two men held you firmly in place.

Luffy let out a choked moan before slamming himself into the back of your throat and holding your head in place. He gave a few more shallow thrusts as he came down your throat. His eyes rolled back into his head and his toes curled in pleasure. He hadn't had an orgasm this intense since the two of you first started experimenting with his stretchy dick. The sight had you on edge again in an instant, and Zoro's hand rubbing your clit certainly wasn't helping the issue.

Zoro watched the two of you as you orgasmed back to back. The sight alone almost managed to throw him over the edge, but he wanted to enjoy every moment of this. He continued thrusting into you at a steady pace as he rubbed furiously at your clit.

Luffy pulled out slowly, panting heavily as he sat back and leaned on his hands to watch the two of you.

"That's it, Zoro. Fuck her nice and deep. She likes it like that. I bet she'll milk you dry. She's such a cum slut." Luffy's dirty talk caught both of you off guard. Neither of you knew he was capable of saying anything like that. It was enough to throw you over the edge and your cunt clamped down tightly on Zoro's cock as you rode out your second orgasm.

"Luffy, shut up." Zoro groaned at his captain. It was hard enough to focus on not cumming when you were already gripping him so tightly, but Luffy's dirty talk was making it a thousand times harder.

"Just cum, Zoro. You know you want to. Besides, you can fuck her whenever you want now. She'll let you do anything you want. She loves being filled with cock. I bet she'll let you stuff her full anytime you ask." Luffy crawled over to Zoro and whispered in his ear. "Cum, Zoro. I want to watch as you fill up our girl." 

That was it for Zoro. He thrusted in balls deep, pulling you as tightly against him as he could, and came harder than he ever had in his life. He panted heavily, his eyes squeezed shut as he vaguely felt you pulse around him with your third orgasm of the night. When he opened his eyes again he saw your arms had given out on you and your face was laying against the ground. You panted heavily underneath him as Luffy gently ran his hand through your hair.

Zoro looked over at his captain in amazement. He wasn't sure how he got lucky enough for any of this to be real. He had been in love with the two of you for months, and to know you felt the same way for him was something that almost felt too good to be true.

"Sorry for being so forward, Zoro! But it was the only way you would get the hint! We've tried all week, but you just didn't seem to notice!" Zoro slowly pulled out of you, and Luffy gently pulled your tired body up to lean against him.

"Wait, all that stuff you two were doing this week was you flirting with me?" Zoro asked.

"Wow, Zoro! You seriously didn't notice? Hahaha! You really are dense!" Luffy laughed out in response.

"You're one to talk!" Zoro snaps back.

"Hey, Zoro." Your voice drew the attention of the two men. "I love you." You said softly, your eyes closing in exhaustion. "Love you too, Luffy."

Luffy laughed happily as he pressed a kiss against your temple. Zoro just moved his hand over his face to hide his blush.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for next time.


	8. Charlotte Katakuri/Reader:: Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time, first dates, size difference, size kink, lots of cum, lots of fingering, multiple orgasms
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> I guess technically the prequel to "Donuts." You go on your first date with Katakuri, and then several more, and finally you two share your first passionate night together. It takes a lot of work, but hey, he's not complaining.
> 
> No one asked for this, but for some reason I really wanted to write it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT 100 KUDOS!!!  
> That really snuck up on me! I was hoping to have a spicy threesome fic done in honor of one hundred Kudos, but I am a very bad author and am nowhere near finished with any of them, so I will post my appreciation fic for 100 Kudos at SOME POINT I'M SURE. For real though, that's really cool, and I really appreciate everyone leaving all this positive feedback. You all are way too sweet and I'm just so genuinely happy that everyone is liking these one shots.

You were shocked beyond reason when Katakuri had asked you on a date. You were almost hysterical over the fact he admitted he was _excited_ about it. Then your heart almost stopped when you realized you somehow had enough thought process to actually accept the man's offer. 

Since you were out of money, flat broke really. He put you up in a nice inn for the night to make sure you were safe. You tried to deny his offer, but he refused, and in return he had asked you for a date since you were _"so serious"_ about repaying him. 

You weren't really able to sleep that night, your excitement keeping you wide awake as you tossed and turned on the soft mattress. You hoped he wouldn't point out the bags under your eyes whenever he saw you the next morning. If he did you would just have to explain the extremely embarrassing fact that you were nervous for your date with him. With any luck maybe he would admit the same to you.

When morning finally rolled around you dragged yourself out of bed and indulged in one of the longest baths of your life. You were drifting off to sleep in the tub, but you were startled awake when a soft knock could be heard outside of your bedroom door.

"I hope I didn't scare you." You instantly relax upon hearing Katakuri's voice. "I realized I didn't really schedule a specific time for us to meet up, and when I came to check on you the woman mistook me for your husband and gave me a key to your room. I tried to explain that I wasn't, but I don't think she really-"

You giggled softly as at his drawn out explanation of the situation. You slowly rose from the tub, the sound of the water splashing around silenced the man outside the door. You grabbed the towel that you laid next to the tub and wrapped it around yourself.

"Well, could my _husband_ do me a small favor?" You couldn't help the giggle that followed after your mocking question.

"I will try my best, _wife_." You rolled your eyes at the name, but found yourself smiling nonetheless. You'd never actually flirted with anyone like this before, and the fact that you were somehow so smooth made you giddy. It probably did help that there was a bathroom door between you to help build that confidence. You weren't sure if you would be as cheeky whenever you finally faced the man.

"I don't really have a spare change of clothes. Could you see if the inn keeper has any spare ones?" There was a long silence that followed after. You leaned your ear against the door to try and hear if the man had left or not. You didn't hear footsteps, but it didn't sound like anyone was on the other side of the door either. You decided to crack it open to see if he had already left to fulfill your request.

When you opened the door you froze upon seeing Katakuri again. He looked just as good as the night before, but with the early morning sunlight shining in from the window he looked as if he was glowing. You couldn't help the soft blush that painted cheeks from the sight of him.

"I have to admit that I already did some shopping before coming here. I was afraid that you might not have anything to wear so I picked up something on the way he-" when he turned around he fell completely silent. You tilted your head in confusion at his sudden reaction.

His scarf covered most of his face, but when he turned his head to look somewhere else you could see his ears were tinted a soft red. You blushed deeply, finally realizing why he reacted that way. You glanced down to see that you were indeed only wearing a towel and quickly stepped back into the bathroom before slamming the door.

"I didn't see anything!" His comment was somehow less than reassuring. "I'll just leave these here and wait downstairs for you." He cleared his throat, and then _finally_ you heard heavy footsteps as the man left the room.

How embarrassing.

You did manage to get dressed faster than you thought humanly possible, so at least something good came out of your racing heartbeat. And the sight of Katakuri patiently waiting downstairs, wow these ceilings were really tall, was something that had butterflies floating around in your stomach. You blushed again at the sight of him, but turned your head as you walked towards him so he wouldn't see your current state. When you were finally right in front of him you risked a glance up at his face and your heart twisted painfully.

Damn, maybe love at first sight _was real._

"Um, I'm ready." You smile shyly while fidgeting with your hands. He gave a curt nod in response and held the door open for you as he escorted you outside.

You weren't really sure what Katakuri had planned for a date, or what one was really even supposed to _do_ on a date. It wasn't just your first date with Katakuri, it was your first date _ever_. You didn't exactly have anything to compare this to, and you were hoping you would be able to act in a way that the man was expecting. Your eagerness quickly turned to nervousness as you worried over how you were supposed to act on a date. You glanced over at Katakuri and it seemed like the man was oblivious to your internal crisis.

"Do you have much of a sweet tooth?" Katakuri's voice pulled you from your thoughts. You nodded your head happily.

"I really like sweet stuff! Especially ice cream, and mochi. Definitely mochi!" The expression on Katakuri's face was one that you couldn't quite understand. It was clear that your comment had some kind of impact on the man, but you were unable to decipher what that look meant. When he eventually turned his head after a blush dusted his cheeks your head was spinning as you tried to figure out what _exactly_ you said that made him have _that_ kind of reaction. 

"Mochi, huh? I see…" he mumbled to himself. You tilted your head in confusion.

"Are you alright?" You leaned towards him to get a better look at his face.

"I'm fine." He reached out and ruffled your hair. You blinked and he ripped his hand back before freezing completely. "Uh, I'm-" his mouth opened and then closed again. "I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. I didn't mind it." You cut him off. You averted your gaze from him as your cheeks heated up. A silence fell between the two of you before he finally gave an almost inaudible chuckle.

"Alright. How about lunch?" 

You smiled brightly and nodded your head in agreement. 

You don't know when it happened either, but at some point on the walk to the restaurant you had wrapped your arms around his larger one as you happily talked his ear off about anything you could think of. It felt so natural that you only noticed it when you had to let go of him. Then that awkward feeling of being unsure of what to do hit you full force again. Thankfully, Katakuri quickly took charge and led you to one of the empty tables in the large establishment.

Lunch turned into dessert, and dessert turned into a day long event as you let Katakuri lead you from place to place around town. You were starting to feel tired, but you really didn't want this day to end. Katakuri took notice of you yawning rather frequently, but everytime he asked if you were fine you would always brush him off.

You don't remember dozing off, but when you woke up Katakuri was carrying you on his back as he walked slowly towards your hotel. 

"Huh? When did I fall asleep?" You rubbed your eyes as you tried to force yourself to wake up. Katakuri turned his head just enough to look at you as he continued his steady pace.

"You don't need to push yourself. Just relax. I know you're tired." His gentle voice lulled you back to sleep. You leaned your body against his and rubbed your cheek against his large back. With his hands holding you gently, you let yourself fall asleep against him.

When you were finally back at your hotel you woke up to Katakuri tucking you into bed. When the two of you locked eyes you felt the sudden urge to kiss the man. The moon made his skin glow softly, and the image of him was so stunning you were speechless. You propped yourself up on your elbows as he leaned down closer to your face.

"You're absolutely beautiful." His voice was barely above a whisper. It sent a shiver down your spine.

"I think I'm in love with you." Your eyes widened at the sudden admission and you threw your hands over your mouth in shock. You felt mortified at saying something like that on the first date. He had to think you were crazy, or at least now he would know for sure that you have zero experience with men whatsoever.

Instead of laughing or commenting on the statement he just took your hands in his and moved them from your face. He closed the distance between the two of you and kissed you gently. You closed your eyes as you fell onto your back, Katakuri following you with ease.

The kiss went from gentle to heated within a few minutes. You were too embarrassed to admit that it was your first kiss, so you just let him take the lead as you submissively followed.

When he finally pulled away your cheeks were a deep shade of crimson and he had a soft smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you weren't freaked out by my mouth." And for the first time you actually noticed the sharp teeth and wide mouth of the large man. You hadn't realized until then, but even while you ate all day long he didn't have a single thing while you were looking. You would get up to look at something or leave to use the restroom and when you came back his food was already gone. The clear nervousness in his voice caused your heart to twist painfully. The man must have been extremely insecure about his mouth to only bring it up now in such an unnatural way.

"I honestly didn't notice. I um…" you knew you would probably die from embarrassment from saying these next words, but you knew it was something Katakuri needed to hear. "I was too distracted by what your tongue was doing." Your blush spread all the way from the tops of your ears to the middle of your chest. You were lucky it was dark so he wouldn't be able to tell just _how embarrassed_ you really were.

He surprised you with another kiss. His tongue licking your bottom lip before he pulled away completely. He was teasing you for what you just said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'm sure you're ready to go to bed." He got up, but you grabbed onto his wrist as he stood to his full height. He turned his head to look back at you, his eyes glowing softly under the light shining in from outside.

"You're not staying the night?" You asked softly. He gave a sympathetic smile as he ruffled his hair.

"I know I'll want to do something if I do. I also know you're not ready for that. I'll see you tomorrow, babygirl." The pet name sent a shiver through your whole body and he gave a gentle kiss to your forehead before leaving for the night.

**__________**

Barely a month had passed before you found yourself moving in with the man. It may have been rushed, at least everyone else thought it was, but Katakuri was more than happy to have you by his side. He was the one who invited you to live with him, and while you were nervous at first he assured you that there was nothing to worry about. And honestly, you would believe anything the man told you.

Whenever he wasn't busy he always tried to take you on some sort of date. Some were more planned out than others, but you were happy just being able to spend time with him.

The subject of _sexual_ interests came up once before, but Katakuri shut it down rather quickly. You were frustrated that he wouldn't let you try to do anything with him, and he never touched you in a sexual way, but you were quickly becoming desperate to be closer to the man. The two of you shared the same bed, but he wouldn't let you change in front of him. He would always step out of the room or urge you into the bathroom whenever you tried to strip in front of him.

You were frustrated, but you weren't sure how to approach him about it. While you were eager to be more physical with the man, you were also extremely nervous. It would be your first time and you didn't really know what to expect. You knew Katakuri would take care of you, but you were also aware of how large the man was. Although, he wasn't aware of the fact you knew. You would keep the whole peeping on him in the bath thing a secret for now.

You were drawing water for a bath when you heard the door to your shared room open. Your heart skipped a beat when you heard the metallic sound of spurs hitting against the ground with every heavy footstep. You stepped out of the bathroom to see Katakuri stretching before falling tiredly onto the bed.

"Long day?" You asked as you walked to him, your quiet footsteps a stark contrast to his.

He just nodded his head instead of offering a verbal response. He rubbed at his shoulder with his eyes closed, and a thought ran through your head.

"I just drew some water for a bath. Why don't you join me? I can massage your shoulders for you." You were pretty sure Katakuri would reject the offer outright like he usually did, but to your surprise he agreed after a long sigh. He slowly stood up from the bed, and followed you to the bathroom.

"Leave your towel on." His tone left no room for debate, and while you were disappointed you were at least happy that he agreed at all. He turned around while you undressed, and when you secured the towel firmly around your torso he finally turned back to look at you. He offered a tired smile before throwing his clothes off and climbing into the tub.

Your cheeks were a deep shade of red, and he had to know how you were reacting, but he didn't say a word. He pointed to his shoulders and you quickly hurried to join him in the tub. You sat on your knees behind him, the bottom half of your towel submerging into the water. You placed your hands on his shoulders as you slowly began to work at the knots in the stiff muscles. 

You had to force yourself from letting your eyes wander down. You stared hard at his back and shoulders and tried to ignore the fact that the man was openly naked right in front of you for the first time _ever_. He sighed contentedly as you worked out the kinks in his shoulders. You placed a kiss against his back and wrapped your arms around his torso simply enjoying the feeling of the man being so close.

"Do you feel any better?" You closed your eyes as you leaned against him. He nodded.

"Much better. Thank you." You hummed softly in response. The warmth from his large body and the constant heat from the water below were lulling you to sleep. You opened your eyes when you heard him chuckle. "Tired? Come here." He maneuvered the two of you so you were sitting in his lap, his large arms wrapped around your much smaller body. 

Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest and any feelings of drowsiness flew right out the window. You could feel the man's large cock pressing against you and it was all you could do to not jump up and run from the sheer embarrassment of the situation.

You were angry at yourself as well. Here you were, _so desperate_ for the man behind you, but when you were actually this close to him your nerves got the better of you. It was frustrating that you couldn't figure out how to act around him, and it almost had you in tears. You just wanted to be with Katakuri in a deeply intimate way, but with you acting like the nervous virgin you were it was no wonder he didn't want to have sex with you.

"What's wrong?" His voice startled you, and when he noticed your reaction he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Um, it's nothing. I was just falling asleep." You hoped he wouldn't push the issue, but unfortunately for you he didn't buy the excuse at all. He gripped your chin in his hand and turned your head to look at him.

"Tell me the truth." You found your resolve slipping under his intense stare. You couldn't hold his gaze, and when you averted your eyes you only confirmed his suspicions.

You gasped as he flipped you over. You were propping yourself up on your elbows as he gripped the side of the tub with one hand and pressed against the wall with his other. He leaned over you, and you found yourself trying to look anywhere but directly at him.

"Something is obviously bothering you. Tell me what it is." He leaned down and you turned your head before he was able to kiss you. He huffed in frustration and bit the top of your ear. You yelped in surprise and looked at him with a soft pout on your face.

"I said it's nothing."

"I don't believe that."

"I don't care if you don't."

You gulped when you saw his face darken, immediately regretting saying something so harsh.

"You're being awfully bratty today, aren't you?" You couldn't help but roll your eyes at that, and you _really_ regretted that because in the blink of an eye his hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. He was supporting his weight with just the hand on the tub and you had to begrudgingly admit his upper strength was impressive.

Your eyes flitted from his down to the rest of his body for only a split second, but Katakuri caught it. A look of understanding slowly overtook his face as he let out a deep sigh. "So that's what it was." He mumbled tiredly. You stubbornly stayed silent and the man moved you back to your original position. He pulled your back against his chest as he sat you between his legs.

"Let's take this out there." He kissed your cheek and you were confused as to what he was talking about. He stood suddenly, pulling you up with him, and picked you up in his arms. You hit against his shoulder yelling to put you down, but he ignored you as he walked out of the bathroom and towards the large bed you two shared.

He dropped you down and before you had time to sit up he was crawling over you with a focused look of a predator. You felt your heartbeat rapidly and you were sure he would be able to hear it with how close he was. 

"Are you nervous?" He grabbed your wet towel and pulled it from your body. You shivered as your body was exposed to him and the cold air in the room. You immediately moved your hands to cover your breast, and Katakuri gave a soft smile as he looked down at you. "Don't worry, babygirl. I promise I'll take care of you." He kissed you softly before whispering one last question in your ear, "do you still want to do this?" You felt your heart swell at the genuine consideration of the man. You wanted to cry, you loved him so much and even though he clearly wanted this as badly as you did he was still willing to wait if you weren't comfortable.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and nodded your head softly.

"I want you, Katakuri." The words were all he needed to hear as he leaned in for a heated kiss. 

It didn't last long, his attention being split between you and everything he wanted to do _to you_. 

He gently took your wrists in his hands and moved your arms away from your chest. You knew you were as red as a tomato, but the sight of your blush running down to your chest only made Katakuri's pupils dilate as he licked his lips.

"You're beautiful." He spoke softly, and the compliment made you more self-conscious than you already were. You tried to move your arms back, but he moved them above your head and held them there with his left hand. He leaned down and licked your right nipple. You gasped, your back arching from the new sensation. You felt a heat begin to pool between your legs and you rubbed them together as Katakuri began to suck at your nipple.

He slowly let go of your hands knowing that you wouldn't move them in front of you again, and rubbed at your other nipple with his thumb.

He slowly moved down your body, settling himself between your thighs, and you were too embarrassed to even look down at him. He didn't say anything about it, and let you cover your face with your hands as he slowly ran a finger between your folds. You gasped loudly, completely surprised by the action.

"I'll apologize in advance, but this is going to take a while. I don't want to hurt you so I'll have to take my time stretching you out." You just waved your hand at him not trusting in your voice to attempt an actual response, and he chuckled before kissing just below your belly button.

His index finger slowly, _very slowly,_ pressed into you. You moaned out, your back arched almost completely off the bed at this point, as he placed a kiss to your inner thigh. He pumped his finger in and out as gently as possible, and his dick became unbearably hard as he watched you moan so desperately. He licked his lips and leaned down to suck on your clit.

You couldn't handle all the pleasure the man was giving you, and all you could do was lie there as he fingered you and his tongue licked _everywhere_. 

He slowly inserted a second finger, and your legs tried to close around him. He pushed them back open, holding one in place with his free hand. He started a steady rhythm as he gently fucked you with his large fingers. 

You risked a glance down at him and the sight left you completely breathless.

His eyes were closed as he sucked eagerly at your clit. His fingers would disappear into you only to reemerge for a few seconds before disappearing again. He was grinding softly against the mattress, obviously just as affected by everything, and the grip he had on your thigh would surely leave marks.

You couldn't handle it, the sight of him between your legs like that was just too much for you. He was so _big._ Everything about him was just so big, and so, _so good._

You couldn't believe yourself for being so turned on just from the man's size, but it was just so hard not to be when you saw him like _that_. He opened his eyes to look up at you, and when your eyes locked you gasped in surprise.

An unfamiliar feeling hit you at full speed and you screamed out as the most intense pleasure of your life rammed through you like a sea train.

Katakuri pulled away slowly, but his fingers continued to fuck you even after you had come down from your blinding pleasure high.

"Was that your first orgasm?" You knew that he already knew the answer, but he probably wanted to hear you admit it out loud. You couldn't find it in yourself to actually say it, so you just nodded shyly in response. "Good. I'll be the only man to ever make you feel this way then." He leaned back down and sucked a dark hickey on your inner thigh.

He added a third finger, and you were thrashing around desperately wanting him to be inside of you. He ignored your feverish movement as he continued that same steady pace. When you tried to sit up he pushed you back down so fast you barely knew what happened.

"Stay still." He growled, and _holy shit_ if that didn't just _do something._ "I told you this was going to take a while. Don't be a brat." He smacked your ass with his left hand and you gasped. The constant sting was a good reminder to do as he said.

When the fourth finger went in you were practically begging him to fuck you. You couldn't find it in you to even care about how you were acting, or how ashamed you would probably be when you remembered all of this tomorrow morning, you just wanted Katakuri inside of you. He ignored your desperate pleas, and you were almost convinced that he didn't even hear you, but one glance down at his fully hard cock assured you he wasn't unaffected by what you were saying.

 _Finally_ , the man takes pity on you. He removes his fingers from you completely and you whine at the loss. He moves up your body until his hard cock is lined up with your entrance.

"We can still stop if you want. If it hurts at all let me know, I'll stop immediately." You nodded in response and he slowly pushed inside of you.

Simply put, Katakuri was _big_ . And his dick was also _just as big._ He stretched you even more than his four fingers, and all you could do was moan wantonly as the man slowly pushed in inch by agonizing inch. Drool spilled from the side of your mouth when you felt Katakuri bottom out inside of you. Your legs were spread wide, but they fell open completely when he was fully seated inside of you.

"Good girl, fuck. You take me so well. Look at you wrapped so nicely around my cock." He let out a long moan and the sound was music to your ears. "You want me to fuck you nice and slow, yeah?" He wiped the drool from the side of your mouth. "You can't even hear me can you? You've just become a cock sleeve for me." He leans down and presses a kiss against the side of your head. "My beautiful girl. So pretty. So _tight."_

Katakuri slowly began to pull out before shoving his entire cock back in. You shouted in pleasure as your back arched. You grabbed onto his biceps in a pathetic attempt to ground yourself.

He began a slow pace, mostly trying to get you used to the feeling of him. When he knew he wasn't going to hurt you he began to thrust faster. You couldn't manage to formulate a sentence, all of your senses were just being so completely filled by him. You just knew that you never wanted this feeling to end, and you would do absolutely _anything_ if it meant Katakuri would just keep fucking you _like this._

"Babygirl, don't you look absolutely wrecked?" He chuckled softly as he slipped his thumb into your mouth. He pressed down on your tongue as he stared down at your lust glazed eyes. "Want me to cum inside of you, hm?" When you didn't respond the man chuckled again. "I bet you'd let me do whatever I wanted to you right now." 

He leaned down and brought your left nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled as he fucked you relentlessly. 

"I-I wanna cum again!" It was the only thing you had managed to say ever since Katakuri had started touching you, and you weren't sure if he had even heard you, but when he moved his hand to your clit you knew he was giving you what you wanted.

He rubbed furiously at your clit as he continued to suck on your nipple. You felt every ridge on his dick as he fucked into you as deeply as the angle allowed. His massive cock was a constant reminder of who you belonged to, and who would always bring you such pleasure. Katakuri was right, he would be the only man that would ever be able to make you feel like _this_. 

You could feel that familiar sensation building up inside of you and you threw your hand back in anticipation. You moaned out Katakuri's name like a mantra and found yourself moving your hips down to meet with each of his thrusts.

"Cum for me, babygirl." His words were enough to throw you over the edge and you clamped down on his dick as he helped you ride out your second orgasm of the night. 

When you finally came back down from your high Katakuri was breathing heavily and his thrusts were becoming more unstable. He was nearing his edge and you knew just the thing that would throw him over it. Although you knew you would never live it down if you said it. 

At the risk of being teased until the end of time for the comment, you decided to say it. The best thing that could happen was Katakuri would give you a third orgasm and fill you up with his own cum.

"Katakuri," you threw your arms around his neck and pulled him closer against you. "Wanna cum on your cock again." He didn't waste a second as his finger rubbed at your over abused cunt. You moaned out kissed at his neck as he happily pushed you towards a third orgasm. "Hey, Katakuri." He finally looked at your face and you moaned as you rubbed your boobs against his hard chest. "Let me suck you next time, okay? I wanna swallow all your cum, wanna know if you taste like mochi~" you licked the shell of his ear and that was enough to throw the man over the edge. He pushed as deeply as he could inside of you as his orgasm hit you, and he filled you with his warm cum. The feeling caused you to throw your head back and fuck yourself on his cock until your third orgasm hit you.

Katakuri kissed you as his cock continued to pump thick ropes of cum inside of you. You knew the man was large, a lot bigger than you, and you expected a large amount of cum, but this was _a lot._ You felt it drip out of you and down your thighs and ass as he thrusted softly into you. He was still cumming, and the feeling of his cum dripping out as he continued to fill you caused you to orgasm for a fourth time without even being touched. Katakuri cursed softly as he watched you thrash around with your fourth orgasm of the night.

"So pretty, so good for me." He showered you with feather light kisses as he finally pulled out of you. His dick was still leaking cum and it spilled from your hole onto the sheets, and he covered your stomach before the last few drops dripped down onto your clit. "You being covered in my cum makes me want to fuck you again." He shuddered as he watched you take a finger, coat it in his cum, and suck it into your mouth.

"I love you, Katakuri."

He smiled down softly at you and carefully picked you up.

"You could use a second bath, someone made you all dirty." Your face flushed to a deep red, and you hit his chest lightly.

"I wonder who that was." You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to the bathroom. "What made you finally decide to have sex with me?" You asked, a yawn following shortly after your question.

"I've wanted you since that night you begged me to stay with you, but I knew you weren't ready. I still didn't know if you were, but I just can't say no to you." You giggled softly as you snuggled against him.

"Well I'm happy you finally did. And I hope you do _a lot_ more."

Katakuri hummed softly.

"Don't worry, I'll fuck you as much as you want. Especially when you beg for me like-" you cut him off by hitting his chest. You turned your head to try and hide the deep blush that spread all the way down to your chest. He smiled softly before kissing your temple. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHAT A SWEET ENDING!  
> I didn't add a lot of background for the reader and Katakuri in this one since I put WAY too much time into writing the details about the reader and Katakuri's relationship in the first one shot with him. I was actually going to write a different one that was unrelated to "Donuts" but the setup for that one was just too good to me so I kind of wanted to take advantage of it and write more on that already established relatinship.  
> And once again thank you all so so so so SO MUCH for 100 Kudos! Blove you all.


	9. Luffy/Zoro/Reader/Sanji:: Better Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foursome, double penetration, anal sex, vaginal sex, lots of dick sucking, over stimulation, Zoro is definitely the top here, thank god for Luffy because who else would save you from these two dumb idiots
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Reader is in an established poly relationship with Luffy and Zoro. Sanji walks in on the three and is invited to join them. He's hesitant at first, but Zoro and reader have a way of being rather convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. Jesus Christ, this thing took me like six hours to write and I am very tired. But it's DONE. I was wanting to write a foursome fic for like months now, but the inspiration never hit me until like TODAY. So, in honor of 100 Kudos please accept this fic as my humble thanks for being so supportive. It genuinely warms my heart to know that so many people are enjoying these. I'll try to keep updating as much as possible so everyone has new smutty fics to enjoy. I know I've said it a thousand times now, but really thank you for all the kudos!
> 
> Felicia, I did it. I hope you're happy. I know it isn't EXACTLY what you said you wanted, but I still did it. I put these two idiots fighting in here just for you.

Sanji wondered what he did to deserve such a cruel punishment.

He had made a late night snack for the crew, almost half of them were still awake while they worked on different projects around the ship. The Sunny had taken a beating during their last island visit and Franky was struggling to make the repairs by himself with the limited time he had. A few others, hisself included, jumped in to help Franky with the heavy lifting as he fixed up the ship.

He knew Luffy would start complaining about how hungry he was if he didn't take proactive action to make something for his food obsessed captain. He snuck off about twenty minutes ago to make something simple for everyone, no doubt Luffy would complain about the lack of meat in the dish upon seeing it. But overall he knew the crew members that were still awake would be appreciative of the surprise.

He happily dropped it off to Robin first, and then begrudgingly to Usopp immediately afterwards. He gave Franky a sincere thanks for patching up the ship and handed him his plate before heading off to find the last three. He hadn't seen them for a while now, no telling where they wandered off to, but he figured the three of you would turn up as soon as Luffy sniffed out the food he made.

He stood on the deck and looked around to see if any lights were on in other rooms. He didn't see any, but there was always the chance that the three of you were in the bath. He dreaded that possibility. He really didn't need to walk in on those two idiots in the bath. He wouldn't mind seeing you though, he never minded.

Sanji sighed deeply as he found himself mindlessly walking towards the room Zoro spent the most time in. He was lost in thought as he knocked at the door in front of him.

He couldn't lie to himself, he was head over heels in love with you. Now, he was aware he said that about _everyone_ , but you were different. You always had been. His love for you was _different_ . Something he couldn't explain away as simply as _"I NEED LADY!_ "

That's why it was so crushing to him when you revealed that Luffy and you started dating. It was disheartening to say the least, but he knew how his captain was and he still held out hope that there was a place for him in your heart.

Then you told him that you, Luffy, _and_ that moss-head idiot were dating. Then he was actually heartbroken. All this time you had been looking at those two, but never noticed him. Of course he couldn't voice that opinion either, not when you so nervously told him about your relationship with the two. At least you held him in high regards, always coming to him first about everything, and no one could take _that_ away from him.

He was startled when the door suddenly opened, he barely moved in time to avoid getting hit in the face. Then he almost dropped the plate of food he was holding from the sight that greeted him. 

Luffy stood right in front of him, eyes now narrowing in on the food in Sanji's hand, completely naked as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He was blocking anything behind him from view, but Sanji had a good indication of what was going on without having to see it. His face instantly hated up to a dusty shade of pink, and his free hand flew to his nose to cover it before blood spewed out.

"Oh, Sanji! You brought us food!" Luffy ripped the plate from the poor blonde's hand and spun back around showing his ass in all its glory. "Zoro! We have food! I'm really hungry, can I take a break?" 

Sanji felt his blood boiling at the realization that the shitty moss-head was also there.

"Oi, Luffy! This isn't really a time to be taking a break for food!" It seemed the swordsman's comment went unheard as Luffy shoved a handful of food into his mouth.

"Wow! Sanji this is really good! Where's the meat?"

Finally, after realizing he had been directly addressed by his captain, Sanji managed to ground himself long enough to hold a conversation.

"Luffy! For the love of- put something on!" Sanji turned his head away desperately trying to look anywhere _but_ his captain's raging hard dick.

"Hm?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Why? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." Another handful of food was shoved into his mouth.

"It's- this is- it's different, alright!?" Sanji could tell he wasn't getting through to Luffy, but if he could manage to get himself away from his naked captain ASAP he would at least call it a small victory.

"Luffy, go get some water, would you?" Zoro's tone left no room for argument. It wasn't a suggestion, more of a command he was giving his own captain. Luffy begrudgingly put the food down before throwing on a pair of shorts. He mumbled something under his breath before rushing past Sanji to get what the swordsman demanded.

Sanji wasn't expecting the sight that Luffy had been conveniently covering from him.

Zoro had you in his lap, back against his chest, hand on your left breast, impaled on his cock. Your eyes were closed, your chest rising and falling heavily as you _whined_ for the green-haired swordsman.

Sanji almost fainted.

But he didn't. Instead, his nose spewed blood and he quickly turned away to wipe the blood on his shirt sleeve, also attempting to hide the raging hard on he now had. He would refuse to admit that the sight actually turned him on, he would rather die than admit something like that to that drunken asshole.

"Oi, pervert." Zoro's insult had Sanji whip around so fast he almost gave him whiplash. Bad idea though, because when Zoro's eyes lingered just a little lower on the chef's body he smirked at what greeted him. "So you _are_ affected by this, huh? I knew you were a pervert." The snicker that followed made Sanji want to strangle the man until he stopped breathing. He took a deep breath to calm himself before straightening his tie.

"It would be an insult to any beautiful lady if a man didn't react to her body." Given the situation and his attitude two seconds ago, Sanji thought he was pretty smooth with that response. Zoro wasn't impressed, his face holding a look of skepticism.

When you whined again Zoro gave a soft chuckle before kissing your cheek sweetly. The action was so unlike anything Sanji had ever seen from the man and it made his heart skip a beat. He would die before admitting that it was Zoro that caused that reaction and not you. His hand flew over his face to hide the deep blush that he could feel heating up his cheeks, and he was desperately looking for any kind of excuse to leave.

Zoro lifted his hand, and without saying a word motioned for Sanji to come over to him. He stood frozen in the doorway unsure of what to do. He could always just leave, there really wasn't anything stopping him from just walking away and pretending like he never saw any of this. Something in him made him stay where he was, staring at you and Zoro as his eyes dilated every minute that passed. He took a step forward and found his body moving before his brain could tell him to stop.

Zoro called out to him. And he answered.

He stopped right in front of the two of you, Zoro grabbed your chin in his hands and turned your head towards Sanji. You finally opened your eyes and panted heavily as you looked up at Sanji.

"She's been a little preoccupied, poor thing didn't even notice you were here." Zoro gave a teasing thrust and you moaned out. Sanji gulped as his pants became unbearably tight. "Now, be a good girl and suck that pervert off." He pulled you off of his lap, and the whine that followed had Sanji's throat dryer than the desert. He licked his lips as he watched you slowly crawl over towards him. When you went to grab for his belt he flew backwards from the two of you. Zoro raised an eyebrow and you looked up at him with, wait, was that _hurt?_ Did Sanji actually hurt your feelings by moving away from you? His head was spinning and he was having a hard time processing everything that was going on.

Zoro scoffed and it drew Sanji's attention to the man. Sanji quickly averted his eyes to avoid looking at his legs that were sprawled open, his dick on full display for both of you. 

"What's the problem? You want this, don't you?" Zoro leaned back on his hands as he gave Sanji a teasing smirk. Sanji gulped and shook his head.

"No, I-" Sanji sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Not like _this_." 

"What? Are you wanting something more romantic?" Sanji was about to snap at Zoro's question until he saw the look on his face. He wasn't smirking anymore like he was a minute earlier, his expression was serious. _Zoro_ was taking this seriously.

"I just don't want…" Sanji trailed off with another sigh. How could he phrase it without making himself look like a complete hopeless idiot? He turned his head away and stared over at the wall. His heart twisted painfully in his chest and he was frustrated with himself for being unable to articulate himself the way he wanted.

"Sanji," your gentle voice drew his attention and he slowly turned his head to look at you. When your eyes met you offered him an earth shattering smile. "It's okay if you don't want to." He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He managed to portray that exact opposite of what he wanted.

"I didn't say that-"

"Sanji, it's _okay_. I know. I've always known. I was just waiting for you." His eyes widened upon your admission, and when he checked to make sure this wasn't some kind of joke his heart stopped when seeing your face. You had a warm smile on your face as you held your arms open to him. He bit down on his lip to avoid crying, he wouldn't be caught dead crying in front of you even if his emotions were all over the place.

"We've all been waiting for you." Zoro's voice cut through the silence and he glanced over to see the swordsman smiling at him too. "They love you, you know. Luffy and that troublesome woman there." He turned his head away, and Sanji must have been delusional because he could have sworn there was a soft blush dusting Zoro's cheeks. "I just want them to be happy. So, I don't mind."

Sanji dropped to his knees at those words. He pulled you close against his body as he bit down on your shoulder. You yelped in surprised, Zoro suddenly sitting up straight in case he needed to jump in between the two of you. Sanji apologized softly before retreating away from your body.

"Sorry, I think I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything right now." He admitted shyly. He ran another hand through his hair as Zoro chuckled.

"Then let us think for you, perverted cook." Zoro motioned his hand at you, and before Sanji got the chance to snap at the other man your hands were on his belt again.

"Can I?" Your big doe eyes blown wide with lust were looking up at him from your position on your knees, and really how could he refuse a request when you looked like _that?_

"I won't stop you." He mumbled before turning his head to the side. He couldn't handle the sight of you on your knees in front of him. If he looked at you right now he was afraid he might cum on the spot.

He felt your hands undoing his belt and he held his breath as you removed it from the loops in his pants. He flinched when he heard the loud clang it made as it hit the ground beside the two of you. He risked a glance at Zoro and immediately regretted it.

The other man was stroking his cock. He locked eyes with Sanji as he slowly stroked the shaft of his own dick. Sanji gulped before forcing himself to tear his eyes away. He didn't want to admit how much it turned him on.

He gasped when he suddenly felt your tongue on the tip of his cock. He hadn't been paying attention to what you were doing when he was distracted by Zoro and he was caught off guard. You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking him into your mouth. He gasped softly and found himself pushing his hips forward.

He gripped onto your hair with one hand and pushed your head down further on him. When his cock hit the back of your throat he let out a long moan as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"She's good, isn't she? Makes you want to cum almost right away. You gonna face fuck her?" Sanji looked up at Zoro and saw the man still lazily stroking his shaft. He tried to ignore the words of the swordsman as he gently thrusted in and out of your mouth.

"Oh, shit! You're so good at that. _Fuck_ ." Sanji closed his eyes as you let him face fuck you. He was already on the edge and he wasn't sure he would be able to last if you kept sucking him like that. He couldn't stop himself and he kept thrusting as he quickly approached that blinding pleasure. He was so close, _so close_. And Zoro wasn't stopping him, he was just enjoying the show as the blonde brought himself closer and closer to orgasm. Sanji's breathing became labored as he felt himself about to fall over the edge. Just a few more thrusts and-

"Oi, Sanji!" Luffy's voice startled him and his eyes shot open to look towards the door. Luffy was standing there, an angry pout on his face and a glass of water in each hand. His heart hammered in his chest. How could he have forgotten about Luffy, his _captain?_ The man he owed his life to. And yet here he was, caught with his pants down, quite literally, face fucking his captain's girlfriend. He pedaled back off the edge of pleasure so fast that he barely noticed when the feeling was replaced altogether with sinking dread.

Luffy stomped over to the two of you, and Sanji desperately tried to think of _anything_ that would make for a reasonable excuse as to why he was doing _this_.

Before he ever got the chance to explain himself Luffy pushed him off to the side and quickly threw his own pants somewhere else in the room. Sanji watched as Luffy gently caressed your face before parting your lips with his finger and pushing his own cock in your mouth. He turned to glare at Sanji with that same pout still plastered on his face.

"Zoro said tonight was _my turn_ to have her suck me!" Sanji stood there dumbfounded and Zoro laughed loudly.

"Sorry, Luffy! That was my bad! I completely forgot about that." Zoro stood up and walked over to Sanji. "He gets a little greedy about the things he wants, but I'm sure you'd rather cum somewhere else, am I right?"

Sanji made a "tsk" sound before crossing his arms. He mumbled something about a stupid swordsman under his breath and Zoro let out another laugh.

Luffy moaned loudly and the two snapped their heads over to look at their captain and you. His hands were on your head, pushing you down onto him completely, forcing you to take his entire cock. His legs were shaking and his breathing labored as he thrusted at an unsteady pace in and out of your mouth. Sanji gulped and licked his lips at the sight. Zoro seemed relatively unfazed by everything.

"Zoroooo," Luffy moaned out his swordsman's name to get his attention. "I wanna cum, please, please, please!" It was easy to tell how close Luffy was with the way he was panting, but Zoro just shook his head.

"Weren't you being a real brat just a second ago? You pushed poor Sanji out of the way just so you could get your dick sucked. No, you have to wait to cum, _captain._ " Luffy whined in response, but when he slowly pulled himself from your mouth and sat down on the ground with nothing more than a pout Sanji almost fell over in shock. "Touch yourself until I tell you to stop, and _don't_ cum." Luffy grumbled to himself, but before Sanji had the chance to blink his captain began angrily stroking his own cock.

Zoro motioned with two fingers for you to come over to the pair. You crawled, _holy shit_ , _crawled_ over to the two and were right back on your knees in front of Zoro happily sucking down his cock. Zoro pushed your hair out of your face as he gently rocked into your mouth. The look on Sanji's face must have been priceless because Zoro started laughing right after looking at him.

"What's so funny?" Sanji snapped at him.

"That dumb expression on your face." Sanji hated to admit it, but it was impressive how calm Zoro was for a man who was so eagerly having his dick sucked.

"If you're looking for a fight I don't mind taking a break to pummel some manners into you." Sanji cracked his knuckles. Zoro gently pushed your head back and you let go of his dick with a loud "pop" at the end as he turned to face Sanji.

"Is that so? Well, I don't mind proving you wrong right here and now." The two were in each other's faces in an instant.

While the two argued over who would win in a fight you found your way back over to Luffy. You crawled into his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck. The two of you shared heated kisses as the pair off to the side continued to argue.

"Can I fuck you?" Luffy whispered the question in your ear and it sent a shiver up your spine. You nodded softly. He quickly moved you two around and laid you on the floor. He kissed you hungrily as he laid on top of you and lined himself up at your entrance. He swallowed the moan that came from you as he slowly pushed inside. It helped that Zoro had been fucking you before Sanji joined the three of you because it made it easy for Luffy to slide in. He didn't need to wait for you to adjust to him and he started a quick pace hoping to cum before the other two noticed what he was doing.

Every moan you made was greedily swallowed up by Luffy who wouldn't let you part from his lips for even a second. His pace became faster and more erratic and you knew he was trying to chase his own end. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and he grabbed your breast and _squeezed_. The tight grip surprised you and you accidentally yelped, Luffy drew back to look at you and you covered your face with your hands.

"Sorry, Luffy…" you mumbled apologetically.

As you suspected, the sound caught the attention of the two. Within seconds they settled their dispute and were on the two of you. Zoro dragged Luffy back away from you as the captain complained like a child having to leave his favorite toy behind. Sanji, albeit in a much gentler manner, pulled your back against his chest and held your chin in place to look at Zoro.

The sight of those two working together to dominate the two of you was arousing in a way you never imagined.

You couldn't help but think of the frightful headway these two would make if they put half of this energy into fighting together in a more dangerous setting.

"Luffy, what did I _just_ tell you?" Zoro struggled to keep Luffy still as the younger man thrashed around.

"No fair, Zoro! The two of you were fighting!" Luffy's weak defense did little to convince Zoro to let go of him. If anything it made him tighten his grip on the stretchy idiot.

"Well, since it's so _unfair_ how about you just watch while Sanji and I fuck her? _Then_ when we're done you can have her all to yourself. That sound fair to you, captain?"

"No!"

"Great. Then stay right there and watch or I'll kick you out and you can finish yourself off tonight." Zoro pushed Luffy off to the side and moved over to you. He grabbed you and pulled you to your feet, Sanji quickly following behind the two of as Zoro led you to the makeshift bed in the room. He set it up for whenever you or Luffy wanted to watch him lift weights and ultimately fell asleep about twenty minutes later. At times like these he was extremely grateful he left the thing there all the time.

Zoro pushed Sanji down on top of the soft blankets, and before the blonde could turn around to start another fight you fell on top of Sanji. He ignored your elbow coming down and stabbing him in the ribs as you landed on top of him. Zoro stood above the two of you and looked down in approval. He nodded his head and you climbed on top of Sanji happily presenting your ass in the air for Zoro.

Luffy whined from where he was sitting on the sidelines and the noise drew your attention. You felt so bad that he was being left out, but Sanji grabbed your chin before you could turn your head to look at him. He turned your head back towards him and brought you down for a heated kiss.

Kissing Sanji sent a jolt of pleasure through your entire body and butterflies flew around your stomach with the knowledge that you were _finally_ able to kiss this man. Zoro grabbed your hips and maneuvered you until your entrance was lined up in front of Sanji's dripping cock.

"You don't need to hold back. Luffy and I already loosened her up for you." Zoro licked his lips as he watched you squirm against Sanji. Sanji swallowed thickly and his eyes darted between Luffy, Zoro, and you.

There was no going back after this. Not that he was sure he would be able to after having the two other crew members watch you suck his dick. But this felt more important. Sanji knew that if he crossed this line there wouldn't be any backing out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he thought for a moment.

"Sanji?" He opened his eyes to look up at you. "It's okay if you don't want to do this. We understand. We don't want you to be uncomfortable. We just want you to be happy, and if you don't want to do this right now that's okay. I'll still love you either way. We all will." Your words shot through his heart with more potency than an arrow dipped in poison. He took another deep breath to steady himself before pushing into you.

You gasped at the feeling of Sanji slowly pushing inside of you. You were used to Zoro and Luffy fucking you relentlessly with their cocks, but this felt _different_. Sanji felt different. The pleasure he brought was different than anything you shared with Zoro or Luffy and you found yourself drooling at the sensation. Zoro's chuckle sounded so far away as Sanji finally sank balls deep inside of you.

Sanji looked up at your face and watched as every feature contorted in pleasure. The fact that he knew it was all from him almost had him cumming right then. When you started to fuck yourself on his cock he thought he would lose his sanity completely.

It wasn't long before Zoro was pushing your chest flat against Sanji's as he positioned himself behind you. He licked his lips and forced you to stop as he lined himself up with your ass.

"So glad I prepared you before this. Means I can just fuck you nice and deep without wasting anymore time." Zoro grabbed a bottle of lube, from _somewhere_ Sanji assumed, he wasn't really in a state of mind to keep track of Zoro's movements, and poured a generous amount onto his cock.

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hands and the action startled the man that was under you. He placed Sanji's hands on your hips as he placed his own hands on top of them. Sanji didn't understand what Zoro was trying to do, but he didn't complain as he got to watch your face when Zoro pushed inside of your tight ass.

Zoro hissed as he finally bottomed out inside of you. He took a few minutes to let you get adjusted to the two large men now filling you so completely. Sanji moved his left hand to wipe the drool from the side of your mouth then put his hand on the back of your head to bring you in for another kiss.

He bit at your lip and every little tug from his teeth had you gasping softly against his mouth. The sounds were causing him to feel delirious and he seriously wondered if any of this was even real.

"Oi, shitty cook." He felt his blood pressure rise just from the swordsman's voice and pulled away to glare at him.

"What?" He hissed out.

"Move." Although Sanji didn't like being pushed around by that idiot, he couldn't help but love the idea. He didn't have to be told twice as he started thrusting up inside of you. The pace he set was a slow and teasing one that had you drooling all over again. Zoro matched him and soon the two men were thrusting into you in perfect sync. There was so many sensations to focus on that you could barely keep up. You turned into a moaning mess as you were squished between the two men.

"Is she always this tight?" Sanji managed to pant out between thrusts.

"Usually tighter. Luffy and I already did a number on her before you decided to join us." Zoro was barely out of breath, he sounded like he had gone for a light morning jog instead of the marathon you and Sanji were currently running.

"Guuuys," Luffy whined again. He pouted from off to the side as he watched the three of you. "Come on, let me join!" His begging went ignored as Zoro just shook his head at his captain.

"You gonna cum first?" Zoro taunted. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"Like I would cum before an idiot like you. I bet with all the alcohol you drink you barely last three minutes."

"Oh? Is that a challenge? Because I can assure you if it is you'll lose."

"Bring it on, moss-head!"

"You sure are asking to get killed, you pervert."

The two thrusted more violently into you as they argued with each other. You whined as it became too much for you to handle and tried to struggle against the two.

"Zoro. Sanji. Enough." Luffy grabbing onto each man's wrist startled the two. They hadn't noticed when their captain got up and walked over to them. "You're being too rough on her." Luffy's pout had vanished from his face as he looked down at the two.

They both looked at you to see tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you tried to squirm away from between their bodies. Zoro leaned down and gave a soft kiss to the back of your neck as he mumbled an apology. Sanji scratched his head awkwardly at a loss of what to say. Luffy let go of the two and sat back down on the floor in his previous spot. He no longer looked upset that he was being left out, now his full attention was on them as he watched to make sure they didn't get out of hand again.

"How embarrassing." Zoro mumbled angrily to himself. "Can't believe I let myself get carried away." Sanji shared the sentiment but left his own thoughts unvoiced.

The two men started up their shared pace without another word. Their rough thrusts went back to the gentle teasing ones from earlier. You moaned again as you let yourself drown in the pleasure that the two were giving you. Their hands roamed everywhere on your body, and you were quickly approaching your orgasm when Zoro reached around to rub at your clit.

Sanji gently grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for another kiss. He held you against him as he wrestled with your tongue. Your head was spinning and you didn't know what sensation to focus on exactly. Luffy and Zoro were always so in sync that you knew what to expect, but the constant competition between Zoro and Sanji had you feeling things you didn't even know were possible _all at once_.

Zoro flicked your clit with his thumb and you screamed out as you came hard around the two men. You entire body shuddered and your toes curled at the blinding white pleasure. 

The feeling of you cumming around his cock was too much, and when Sanji looked up at your face he fell over the edge. He thrusted up into you one final time before cumming deep inside of you, coating your walls with everything he had to offer.

Zoro watched you two without saying a word. The sight was unbelievably hot to him.

Sanji pulled you in for a gentle kiss, a lot slower than the previous ones you two had shared. He thrusted softly as the two of you came down from your high together. 

Zoro started thrusting again as soon as Sanji pulled out. He kept your face close to his and kissed you nonstop as Zoro continued to relentlessly fuck you right after your orgasm.

"You going to be a good girl and cum for Zoro too? Want me to play with your clit and breasts until you cum around him?" How Sanji managed to say such dirty words so sugary _sweet_ would always be the eighth wonder of the world. You nodded furiously as you guided his hands exactly where you wanted them.

Luffy approached the three of you, his patience evaporated as he grabbed your hand and wrapped it around his cock. You pumped him slowly as Zoro's pace quickened. You were having a hard time focusing on Luffy, and when Sanji started pinching your nipple and rubbing at your clit it was damn near impossible to give the man any steady rhythm with your hand.

You could tell Zoro was getting close from his ragged breathing and uneven thrusts. Sanji had you on the edge again in a matter of minutes and you knew when Zoro came in you that would be what threw you into your second orgasm.

The swordsman slapped your ass and caused you to gasp. He hit it again looking for the same reaction and when you didn't disappoint he rewarded you by pushing in balls deep and releasing inside of you. He let out a long moan as he enjoyed the high of his orgasm. Two more strokes to your clit from Sanji and you were moaning loudly as your second orgasm hit you.

You didn't have any time to recover, not even fully down from your pleasure high, when you felt Zoro pull out and Luffy push in to the hilt inside your aching pussy. Your walls fluttered around him not expecting the sudden intrusion, and in your overstimulated state all you could do was moan as he fucked you. He held your hips in place as he fucked you as deeply as possible with each thrust.

Sanji was still under you, his dick hardening everytime Luffy would thrust and cause your nipples to rub against his chest. He could only hold back for so long with you practically drooling on top of him like that. When you moaned out Luffy's name at a particularly hard thrust he couldn't hold himself back. He grabbed his cock in his hands and rubbed it against your soaking clit. 

You went wide eyed as you felt Sanji rubbing his hard dick against your over sensitive clit. He moaned out everytime the tip would graze against the small bud between your legs and you could barely hold yourself up anymore as the two men had their way with you.

"Come on, cum around my cock like you did for Sanji and Zoro. It's not fair if they both get to feel it and I don't!" Luffy somehow managed to whine in between heavy breaths. His thrusts were lightening fast as he fucked you at a relentless pace. 

Sanji held his tip against your clit as he stroked himself furiously with his hand. He was approaching a second orgasm and it was a miracle he even lasted this long with everything that was happening around him.

The small movement of Sanji's hand were enough to have the tip of his cock constantly rubbing at your swollen clit and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your third orgasm of the night hit you harder than a sea train. 

Luffy moaned out your name and buried himself to the hilt as he came inside of you. His juices now mixing with Sanji's, both most likely to be leaking out of you in a few minutes.

Sanji let out a groan and came again, his cum coating your folds and thighs as he came for the second time that night. You whined from the over stimulation as both men rode out their orgasms.

When they came back down to earth they were panting heavily and your arms had given out on you completely. You collapsed against Sanji ready to fall asleep right there on the spot. Your eyes were fluttering open and closed as you felt Sanji wrap his arms around your tired body.

"I love you guys." You mumbled tiredly, your eyes finally falling completely closed.

"I think you guys might have gone overboard." Luffy said as he ran a gentle hand through your hair.

" _You guys?_ That wasn't _just_ us." Zoro rolled his eye in response to Luffy.

Sanji watched the two haphazardly argue back and forth as he wondered to himself how he got so lucky. He never thought in a million years anything like this would ever happen.

"Don't worry," your soft voice shook Sanji from his thoughts and he looked down at you. "We'll have time, just the two of us." You yawned and snuggled closer against him as you drifted off to sleep.

His cheeks heated up to a deep crimson at the realization he could actually have a passionate night with you, _alone_.

He heard Luffy and Zoro still arguing with each other, but they were so far from his mind that their voices barely registered to him. He moved the stray hair from your face and placed a soft kiss to the top of your head.

"I love you too." He whispered softly into your ear, and he swore you snuggled closer to him in your sleep.

He smiled to himself and wondered how it could ever get better than this.


	10. Sabo/Reader:: Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard dom, dom Sabo, sub reader, jealous Sabo, slapping, spanking, spit, deep throating, degradation, dirty talk, orgasm denial, very lovey after care
> 
> Warnings: This is pretty hard dom shit, a lot of hitting and degradation, but nothing beyond that
> 
> Sabo gets jealous of reader flirting with guys in order to get information. He knows he's a little unreasonable, but when it comes to the person he loves he just can't help it. It's finally just the two of you alone for the first time in months and he won't waste the opportunity to remind you just who you belong to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished a Sabo one. It took me forever to get this out, but the inspiration finally hit me for how to write this today. So, I hope you all enjoy a very steamy night with Sabo!
> 
> Requested by my friend. Blove you, I hope you like this story as much as you like Sabo.

"Sabo, you know it's just part of the job. She's the best at it so it had to be her." Koala's constant teasing only succeeded in worsening Sabo's mood. He wasn't a fan of missions where you had to flirt with strange men, partly because he worried for your safety, but mostly because he was incredibly jealous in nature. 

You wouldn't have guessed that personality trait was attached to the generally carefree and reckless man, but sometimes it worked out in your favor to get under his skin. Especially if you were wanting something a little _more_ in the bedroom.

However, today really wasn't the time for him to be throwing his bitch fit. While you normally found it endearing, today it was just annoying. You could feel him staring intensely at you and whoever you would talk to, and everytime a cold chill went up their spine you knew it was from him.

You rubbed at your temples before forcing that rehearsed smile back onto your face. You swayed your hips and batted your eyes in _just_ the right way to make every guy putty in your hands. Upon discovering they didn't have any relevant information you would make up an excuse to leave and move onto the next one.

You had been doing this for _hours_ , the night being a complete bust for information. You were getting nowhere and at this point you were tired enough to call quits on the entire thing. You desperately just wanted to cuddle up next to Sabo before sleeping, hopefully, for the next several days. But everyone needed the information and you were on a time limit to get it. You powered through without complaint, but you doubted there would be anyone who would actually give you something concrete.

Just as you were about to down another virgin cocktail, god you could go for a _real_ drink, a man approached you from behind. He gently placed his hand on your lower back as he offered to buy you another drink. You gave him a polite smile and twirled your hair around your index finger as he happily chatted with you.

It didn't take long to realize that this man had the information you needed.

You stood up, straightened the top half of your outfit, and invited him to join you somewhere more private. He didn't miss a beat as he practically skipped behind you towards the back alley behind the building. The second the door closed behind you two Sabo had him up against the wall, and Koala was searching through his pockets.

"What's the meaning of this!?" The man's face quickly flushed in anger as he realized his night wasn't about to go as he planned.

"He doesn't have anything on him." Koala ignored him as she stepped back over towards you. "You better answer my friends' questions, and trust me he won't ask twice. He's already in a pretty bad mood tonight so I wouldn't waste time coming up with lies." She sat down on one of the wooden boxes lined up in the alley, and crossed her right leg over her left.

The man protested loudly and struggled against Sabo despite the clear power difference. He shut up almost instantly when Sabo snapped his fingers and fire appeared behind him. The man started spewing off everything he knew, even things that weren't relevant, and desperately begged Sabo to spare his life. 

Sabo looked down at him in disgust before knocking him out.

"That's for touching my girlfriend without her permission, dirtbag." He spit on the ground beside the now unconscious man, and you really shouldn't have found that as hot as it was. 

"Alright, after several hours of absolutely nothing we can _finally_ go home!" Koala stood up and stretched as she walked back over to Sabo's side. "I, for one, can't wait until I'm free of Sabo for the night." Sabo rolled his eyes at the comment from his friend before gluing himself to your side.

"Sabo, I can walk on my own." You tried to brush him off but he stayed firm against you.

"I'm aware."

"Then give me some space, dude." You pushed harder against his shoulder this time, the blonde completely unfazed by the action.

You gasped when Sabo roughly grabbed a handful of your ass and _squeezed_. The action caused just the smallest bit of pain and your head whipped around to look at his face.

He leaned down to whisper in your ear, "you're in for it tonight." He smacked your ass so hard the sound startled Koala. She turned back to make sure the two of you were okay. When she saw the deep crimson blush on your face and the smug look on Sabo's she rolled her eyes before turning back around.

"Sabo," you hissed slowly at him. " _What_ is your problem?" Your whisper probably wasn't as quiet as you were wanting, but thankfully Koala chose to continue to ignore the two of you as she walked several paces ahead.

"That's not what you're supposed to call me." He pulled you back against his body as he forced you to stop walking. "You're being awfully bad today, guess I'll have to teach you a listen or two. Huh? What do you think about that?" He leaned down to whisper the last word in your ear, " _slut_."

A shiver ran through your entire body as you felt your head spinning. You blinked a few times before quickly nodding in response.

"Yes, sir." You whispered in response. The blonde pressed a forceful kiss to the back of your head before letting you go. He walked ahead of you and you followed behind without another word.

  
  
**__________**

You sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting as Sabo stood with his back to you. You were only in your bra and panties since Sabo demanded you take your clothes off the second the door closed behind the two of you.

"On your knees." His voice cut through the silence and you dropped to the floor before he even finished the command. You held your arms up over your breasts as you waited on your knees for him. He still hadn't turned around, messing with something on his dresser, and you were left to wait for him. He often did things like this, forcing you to wait until you were practically begging just for him to give you any sort of attention. 

His boots were heavy against the floor as he finally turned to face you. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at you with an unreadable expression.

"Safe word."

"Koala."

"Absolutely not." His response had you stifle a laugh. "If I think about her I'll be the opposite of turned on."

"Isn't that partly the point of a safe word?"

"Pick something else." When he sighed you could tell he was losing patience. You thought for a moment as he stood across the room waiting for you.

"Bread." He raised an eyebrow. "I might be a little hungry." You admitted softly.

"I'll get you something after this, okay?" His soft voice betrayed his hard expression and you couldn't help but smile as you nodded. At the end of the day Sabo was still just Sabo, an overly caring idiot.

He walked over to you, stopping just a foot away before leaning over and grabbing a fistful of your hair. He yanked your head back forcing you to look up at him.

"You've been such a naughty girl all night, haven't you? Flirting with other guys right in front of me. Do you think they can make you feel better than I do? Answer."

"No, sir." You shake your head as much as his tight grip on your hair would allow.

"I don't believe you." He let go of your hair and shoved a finger into your mouth to part your lips. "Guess I'll have to remind you just who you belong to."

You sat with your lips parted as he slowly unzipped his pants. When he finally pulled his cock out he was already rock hard. His hand pumped his shaft once, twice, before he grabbed you by the hair again and forced your head next to his cock. "Suck."

You didn't need to be told twice. You gave a soft lick to the tip before wrapping your lips around the head as he pushed deeper down your throat.

Sabo groaned as your nose met his pelvis, his cock completely enveloped by your mouth. He looked down at you and a shiver went up his spine at the sight. A soft thrust from the man had you gagging around him, the feeling drawing a low moan from Sabo.

He traced along your jaw with his index finger. The sight of your mouth around him had him wishing he was already buried balls deep inside of you.

You were startled when Sabo pulled away from you without warning. He smirked as he pointed to his own lips. You left your mouth open at the action and he gave you a stomach turning smirk.

Sabo leaned down and spit in your mouth. The action startling you briefly before he forcibly closed your mouth.

"Be a good girl and swallow." You do as he says, swallowing his spit as he watches you with lust blown eyes. "You little slut. I can't believe you would actually swallow that. You're such a slut, aren't you?"

"Only for you, sir." His hand collided with your cheek at a force that left an echo throughout the room. You whimpered softly as you looked down at the floor.

"Did I say you could talk?"

You stayed silent this time. You kept your eyes focused on the floor and Sabo nodded his head in approval. "Good girl. Look at me."

You looked up and the sight of him almost made your heart stop. He was always so breathtaking. Your eyes watered at the thought of him truly being yours, you couldn't be happier than you were whenever you were with him.

"What's wrong?" He cupped your face in his hands as he knelt down to check on you. "Did I take it too far? You didn't use the safe word."

You shook your head, "no it's not that. I'm just really happy." You gave him a warm smile and he returned it upon seeing that everything was okay. He kissed you softly, a stark contrast to how he was acting only a moment earlier. He placed one last kiss to your forehead before standing back up.

"What do you want? I'll let you decide just this once."

"I want to suck you again." You could see the soft blush that painted his cheeks at the unexpected comment, but you knew he would deny it if you ever called him on it.

"Fine." He straightened himself up as he got back into his previous headspace. "If my little slut is so desperate to suck my cock, who am I to stop her?"

You brought him back into your mouth as you sucked at his cock eagerly. He laced his fingers through your hair, not pulling like he was before, just resting his hand on your head.

You don't know how long you were on your knees sucking his cock. You knew it was quite a while from the dull ache in your knees, but Sabo always took so long to cum that it was hard to judge an actual length of time. You slowly pulled your mouth off of him and looked up expectantly as you waited for further instructions.

He ran a hand through his own hair before tilting his head towards the large bed. You crawled up on top of it, and he took the chance to kick off his shoes. You laid down on your back as you waited for Sabo to join you.

He threw off his clothes, tossing them somewhere across the room, and crawled on top of you. He grabbed your chin with his hand, and you opened your mouth without a word.

"Whore." He spat in your mouth again. You swallowed without him having to say a word. His breathing stuttered for a brief second as he took in the sight of you so desperate underneath him.

Sabo sat you up long enough to take your bra off. He remembered how angry you were last time he ripped your favorite one in half, and while it would be worth it in the moment, the aftermath was something he was afraid to deal with again. 

He stared down at your exposed breasts. He stroked his cock as he flicked at your nipple. Your gasp was only fuel to the fire within him. When he pinched that same nipple between his thumb and index finger he thought he would go crazy from the moan that followed.

"What do you want?" When you didn't answer fast enough he slapped you across the face. You gasped as his hand was immediately back on your nipple before repeating the question another time.

"Touch me," you managed to gasp out.

"Touch you? My, aren't we desperate today? Are you going to tell me exactly where you want me to touch you? Or is it dealers' choice tonight?" He grinded his cock against your thigh. You knew he was just teasing you, but the thought of having him so close where you wanted him was causing your head to spin. You desperately wanted to focus on him and whatever he was saying, but you were getting lost in the pleasure.

Sabo smirked, "guess it's dealers' choice then."

He moved so fast you barely had time to blink. He ripped your panties off, and threw them somewhere across the room. If you really were mad at him he would just deal with it later. His patience was wearing thin as he felt the urge to tease you endlessly with his cock. He could hold out a little longer though, he would have you begging before he gave you what you both wanted.

"Sabo," you moaned out his name as he ran a finger over your clit.

"Oh, you dumb whore." He straightened up as he looked down at you. "You know better than that."

You blinked at him in confusion not realizing the mistake you made.

"Over my knee, you fucking dumb slut. You know what to call me." He manhandled you until you were laying over his legs with your ass in the air.

You finally realized what you said that set him off, and your eyes widened in horror. It was so rare that you slipped up and called him by his actual name during moments like these. Your heart hammered in your chest as he rubbed your ass with his warm hand.

"Count to ten. If you miss a single one I'll start over." His hand came down on your ass faster than you expected, and you barely had time to gasp out the number one before you felt the force of the second hit.

"Two," your voice already sounded so wrecked. The way things were going Sabo would leave you without a voice for the next day.

"This should teach you-"

Smack.

"Three!"

"Not to forget what to call me."

Smack.

"F-Four!"

"Dumb whore."

Smack.

"Five!" You could feel tears stinging your eyes. He was being a lot rougher than usual. You wondered if he was still upset from what happened earlier that night.

It wasn't like you actually wanted to flirt with those guys. You _had_ to. It was the only way that any of you were going to get the information in time. Sabo said he understood, but as the night went on his jealousy became almost too much for you to handle. He was bad about it, but never to this degree. It made you wonder if there was something else on his mind.

Smack.

"T-Ten!" You gasped out the last number as your body slumped against him. He rubbed your now very red ass as he shushed you.

"Relax. I'll give you what you want now." His plan was to have you begging for him until your voice became hoarse, but he knew he went a little too hard with that last punishment. He would cut you some slack just this once. Besides, his cock _ached_ to be inside you. He didn't think he could hold out much longer himself.

He carefully laid you back down on the bed as he seated himself between your spread legs. He rubbed his dick between your folds as he slicked himself up.

"Such a dirty whore. You're already this wet and all you did was suck my cock and take a beating. Filthy little slut." He licked a line up your neck and you shivered at the feeling. "You want my cock, don't you? You're so desperate for it. Admit it. You can't stop thinking about how badly you want me inside of you. I bet you just want to live as my own personal cock sleeve." You could barely keep up with everything he was saying. You felt like you were drowning in lust, and every word Sabo uttered just pushed your head further down under the water.

"Yes, sir." It was the only thing you managed to say in response. Your body on autopilot as he pushed at your entrance with the head of his cock.

"I don't know if you deserve it now. You don't seem all that excited. Maybe if you played with your breasts for me I would know how badly you wanted me inside you." You moved your hands up to play with your breasts just the way he liked. You heard his hum of approval as he watched you touch yourself for him.

When he finally pushed the head of his cock inside of you it left you a moaning mess underneath him. He pushed in, a centimeter at a time as he tortured you with the slow filling of his cock inside of you. It felt like hours had passed before he was seated fully inside of you. His balls were against your ass as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of your warmth surrounding him.

He gave no warning as he suddenly started to thrust at a furious pace. Your brain struggled to keep up with the pleasure and you drooled as he fucked you. He was so deep, so big, so _good._ It felt like you were going insane from the pleasure.

He grabbed one of your hands and led it to your clit. You rubbed furiously at it without having to be asked. He panted heavily as he kept up his rough pace.

You felt yourself approaching the edge faster than normal, the rough treatment from him had you on edge all night so it was no surprise your orgasm was so close. You moaned out as you arched your back, your chest meeting his as you felt yourself about to fall over the edge.

Sabo pulled out of you completely, and grabbed your hand holding it above your head. You panted heavily as you looked up at him in confusion. You still hadn't completely processed what just happened, but when you felt the unrelieved pressure between your legs you finally realized what happened.

Sabo had denied you an orgasm without even saying a word.

The smirk on his smug face told you how proud he was of himself.

He pushed back into the hilt before you even had a chance to whine. You gasped out and wrapped your legs around his waist. He started up that furious pace again as you gripped onto his biceps, your nails digging into the firm muscles.

For the next hour he continued the same song and dance. He would bring you right to the edge before denying you completely. By now you were past the point of coherent thought, just a moaning sobbing mess as you begged for him to let you cum. He ignored your pathetic sobs as he continued to torture your abused cunt. How he hadn't gone crazy from denying his own orgasm this entire time was a mystery to you.

"Poor little whore. Look at you, you're _so desperate_ to cum. You'll do anything for me if I just let you cum, huh?" He pushed into the hilt and stilled as he took a moment to steady his ragged breathing. He was wearing himself down, he just needed the final push over the edge.

You forced yourself to think long enough to figure out the extra push the man needed. You ran your hands down his chest, his heart hammered from the exertion of fucking you for the past hour. Your legs were still wrapped around his waist, stuck in that position this entire time.

"Sabo," you saying his name caught him off guard, and before he had the chance to react to you calling him that you spoke again. "Cum inside of me. I'm so desperate for you. I want to be filled with your hot cum," you pushed your breast together with your arms as you gave him an innocent bat of your eyelashes. You knew he was hyper aware of all your little tricks to flirt with guys, most of them usually never working on him. But he was already on edge enough to be affected by your words.

He took a deep breath before he thrusted into you hard and deep, a steady pace, much slower compared to the one he set for the past hour. You mewled every time his balls slapped against your reddened ass. He rubbed at your clit furiously, and within seconds you were teetering on the edge again.

"Cum for me," he panted out, so low you almost didn't hear him at all.

You _finally_ fell over the edge as you had an orgasm so intense you blacked out for a moment. When you came back down to earth Sabo was burying himself inside of you as he came with a long moan. His eyes were closed as he thrusted lightly trying to ride out the rest of his own orgasm.

When he pulled out he was panting as if he had just run a marathon. You weren't in any better shape though, and you could really go for a glass of water.

Sabo stood up from the bed. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a towel out of one of the bottom drawers. He lifted your legs as he gently wiped off the cum that was now dripping down onto the bed sheets below you.

His tender movements were also so startling after such an intense night of sex. Sabo always took aftercare with you to the next level. He pampered you as if you were a princess and he was a lowly peasant deemed worthy enough to even be in your presence. You always felt it was the other way around. Sabo was your prince, and you were so incredibly lucky to find him.

He threw on a pair of pants long enough to retrieve two glasses of water for the two of you. He handed you yours before setting his own down on the small table next to his bed. He kicked his pants back off as he crawled next to you in bed.

After downing your entire glass of water you curled up against the man. He wrapped his arms around you as he held you in a tender embrace against his fiery skin.

"That wasn't too much, was it?" He pushed your hair off of your sweaty forehead, a gesture you greatly appreciated.

"Well, an entire _hour_ might have been a little much." 

"You never used the safe word."

You shrugged. "I didn't feel like I needed to, plus my mind kind of goes blank whenever I have you inside of me." You glanced back to see his head turned to the side. He was obviously trying to hide the blush on his face. For someone who was such a dominant person in bed it was cute how he would get embarrassed over the smallest things.

"I'll be more gentle next time." He promised as he kissed the side of your face. You scoffed.

"Yeah, right. I don't think you know how." You yawned, the exhaustion finally hitting you full force.

"Get some sleep. I'll take care of everything else."

"You're not taking care of anything. You're staying right here with me."

"I thought you were hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I was, but someone fucked me for so long that it killed my appetite." You didn't even have to look up at him to know his face resembled a tomato right now.

Sabo just pulled the sheets over the two of you instead of attempting a response. Your eyes fluttered open and closed as you struggled to stay awake. Sabo just showered your face and head with soft kisses as he whispered how much he loved you.

"Sabo," you called out sleepily.

"Mhm?"

"I love you." You mumbled before wrapping your tired arms around his torso.

He kissed the top of your head. "I love you too."

The last thing you remember before falling asleep is his warm skin and steady heartbeat.


	11. Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader:: Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar Daddy Doflamingo, Sugar Baby Reader, daddy kink, cock warming, masturbation, size difference, multiple orgasms, hickeys, possessive Doflamingo
> 
> Warnings: possessive behavior, some violence
> 
> Being Doflamingo's Sugar Baby was everything you wanted, and more. You just wished people weren't so hellbent on separating you from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I'm so sorry about not updating in forever! But omg I just wanted to say thank you so much for the 200 AND THEN 300 kudos! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying these one shots, it makes me very happy! Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently now! Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback and love!
> 
> Special thanks to Biffy for helping me figure out this plot. My god, this thing was hard to write, but it's finally done and I hope you liked how it turned out!

You hadn't ever planned to meet the infamous Doflamingo, but fate seemed to have other plans for you. Looking back, it was really just pure luck that you had found the man.

You were in desperate need of money. Your mother was extremely sick, and you were barely bringing home enough money to survive, let alone pay for any kind of treatment. Your little sister spent her days taking care of your mother, but she was still too young to work. The only one capable of bringing home money for the next few years was you, but with each passing day you grew more and more desperate for money. You just needed enough to get your mother the medicine she needed, but your current job was going to cut it.

That's when you had the brilliant, or possibly very stupid, idea to sell your body. There were plenty of rich lonely men in Dressrosa that would pay hundreds just to have a pretty girl on their arm as they walked around town. You just needed to find a sugar daddy willing to pay for your mother's medicine. You had to admit, the idea was less than appealing seeing as you were still a virgin. You still held out hope that your first time would be with the man you loved, but sentimentality lost the battle against practicality. You needed money, and you knew how to get it, _sex._

You were a waitress at a small restaurant, but your income wasn't enough to support your family. Your childhood friend had stopped by to see you during the end of your shift. The entire restaurant was almost completely empty except for him. You tried to get him to understand where you were coming from, but he was extremely against the idea.

"What choice do I have? I need the money. I don't want to do it. I _really_ don't, but I'm out of options. I don't know of any other way to come up with enough money in time." You stood in front of him with your arms crossed. You knew he was just trying to look out for you, but the two of you had argued about it a hundred times now. "If there was anything else I could do, I would."

"I couldn't help but overhear," a voice from behind the two of you startled you from your conversation. Your childhood friend's jaw almost dropped to the floor, and you spun around to see what he was looking at. You could have fainted at the sight in front of you. "I think I may have a solution for you." The King of Dressrosa, Doflamingo himself, was speaking to you. "That is, if you're interested?"

You managed to force yourself back down to earth. You nodded your head vigorously.

"I'll do anything! Anything at all!" Your heart fluttered when he chuckled in response.

"Of course you will, and I have just the thing for you. If you were going to spend your nights with those disgusting worms, why not spend them with me instead?" His proposal caused your heart to almost stop. You had to check to make sure it was still beating.

"W-What exactly do you mean?" You gulped, your nerves getting the best of you.

"You know exactly what I mean. I don't need anything else in return other than what you're already offering. I'll also be able to pay more than anyone else ever could. It's a one time deal. I won't offer again."

You looked between him and your childhood friend. The smirk on Doflamingo's face caused a shiver to go up your spine. Your friend shook his head violently protesting the idea. You took a deep breath before speaking.

"Okay. I'll do it."

The smirk on Doflamingo's face would be one that you would never forget.

  
**__________**   
  
  


It had been over a year since your first meeting with the man. You had quickly become adjusted to the lifestyle of being Doflamingo's sugar baby. You were able to get the medicine for your mother, and every day she was slowly getting better. You didn't see your mother or your sister much these days, only stopping by to check on their well being every once in a while. It wasn't that you didn't want to see them, it was just that Doflamingo was very strict on the rules he set for you. Never wanting to upset the man, you always made sure to follow every rule without question.

These days you barely left the man's side. You slept most of the day, being kept awake late almost every single night. You only really left the royal palace in order to go shopping, and even then one of the executives went with you. So most days you would just wander around the palace or lay in bed until Doflamingo returned.

You were originally expecting something horrible when he had made his offer. You knew that either way you wouldn't be able to refuse him, but you ended up extremely lucky with how he treated you. As long as you were at his beck and call whenever he wanted, you were able to live an extremely easy life.

He insisted you wear a pink choker with a diamond heart on the front. You couldn't even begin to imagine how much the necklace around your neck was worth. Doflamingo kept the rules strict with the choker, just like everything else. It was _never_ to be taken off outside of your or his room. It needed to be tight, not enough to choke you, but a constant reminder of its presence whenever you moved. When you would take it off at night there was usually a soft pink line from the indention it left on your neck. Seeing it would always please Doflamingo, and you didn't question any of the rules the man had in place.

Doflamingo had informed you the previous night that he would be busy attending to business for most of the day. You were left free to do whatever you wanted until nighttime, which he was adamant you be back before sundown. He normally wasn't worried about when you left as long as you returned at somewhat of a reasonable hour, but this time he was rather strict about it. You knew what it would be like if you displeased the man, so you simply agreed to his terms with no argument.

You wanted to go shopping for some new jewelry, something nice for your mother and little sister. You weren't too particular on the things you bought for yourself since Doflamingo had a habit of dressing you up however he wanted. Most of the time you felt like a doll for him to show off, but when he paid as well as he did it left little room for you to complain.

One of the executives always followed you around while you were shopping. It was usually Pica, but lately the man had been so busy you hadn't seen him for more than five minutes at a time. The last few times you went out you were escorted by one of the other members of the family, someone different each time. None of them really complained, but you assumed they weren't thrilled to be babysitting their boss's cockslut. At least, that's what a lot of the citizens of Dressrosa called you, never within earshot of an executive, of course. It didn't bother you, not anymore. You knew things like that would have been said eventually with your kind of lifestyle.

It did get lonely. You didn't really have anyone to talk to that understood your situation. The other girls that shared a similar lifestyle wanted nothing to do with you because they were jealous of the fact you were with Doflamingo. You were just competition, as far as they were concerned. Average citizens with normal jobs had no real understanding of what it was you did, and they often saw you as a simple whore. There weren't a lot of people outside of your family and Doflamingo that you could talk to on a regular basis. Maybe that was by design. Maybe it was some kind of punishment for what you were doing, enjoying something that was originally supposed to be strictly for money. Somewhere down the line you had fallen in love with Doflamingo. Maybe this was your punishment for that, too.

That was partly why you wanted to go shopping, to take your mind off of things. Plus a small part of you was hopeful that Pica would finally be able to escort you again. He had been the only other person you felt that you were close to in the family. The two of you had really built up a kind of friendship over the past year. You never made fun of him or reacted negatively to how he sounded, and he always talked openly with you about any subject you brought up. To think you would be missing Pica of all people, you really were lonely.

Unfortunately, Pica was busy dealing with business for Doflamingo. In fact, a lot of the executives were already busy with tasks for Doflamingo. You weren't sure if any of them would be able to go to town with you. Doflamingo had already approved your shopping trip the night before, and it was to the same store you had visited a million times. It wouldn't hurt to go out for an hour or two by yourself. It's not like anyone would do anything to you, everyone knew who they would have to answer to if they did. So you decided to set off on your own.

Not surprisingly, you ran into no trouble on the way to the jewelry store. Everyone walked right past you as if you were another normal citizen going about your day, and without the executives you probably did look like just a regular person. It was almost thrilling to be so invisible.

You managed to pick out a few things for your family in a relatively short amount of time. You were excited to give it to them, but you knew if you stopped to deliver it you wouldn't be back before sundown. You would have to visit them later in the week to drop off their gifts.

You screamed when a hand suddenly grabbed your wrist. When you turned to see who grabbed you, you were surprised to see your childhood friend. He was out of breath like he had been running recently, and his grip on you was bruising. You winced, but his hold never eased up.

"I barely even recognized you," he panted out.

"You almost scared me half to death! What are you doing, grabbing at me like that!?" You ripped your arm away from him.

"I was so surprised when I saw you, I guess my body just moved on it's own. I haven't seen you in over a year." He took in your appearance, a look of disgust quickly washing over his face. "You've completely changed in that time, I see."

"Just my appearance." You were suddenly extremely self-conscious under his intense stare. "I'm still the same person on the inside."

"Are you really?" He stepped closer to you. You took a step back. "I find that hard to believe."

"What's your deal?" You snapped at him. He seemed taken aback by your sudden outburst. A hard scowl replaced the look of disgust in an instant. He went to grab your arm again, but a kick to his side had him dropping to his knees in pain. 

Dellinger stood between you two, giggling to himself. You ran behind the homicidal teenager for cover. You didn't want your childhood friend looking at you anymore. You just wanted to go back home to Doflamingo.

"The young master doesn't like it when people touch his things." Dellinger's voice dropped. "Especially when it's trash like you." The look on his face was cruel, but you couldn't find it in you to care. "Now run along, if you do I'll forget this ever happened! This is your only warning. So if you don't, I'll have to kill you right now. It doesn't make a difference to me." The smirk on his face was downright terrifying, and you were glad you never found yourself on the other end of it.

Pica was by your side a second later. You turned in surprise to see the large man step between you and Dellinger, further blocking you from your friend's sight. You clutched onto the bag you were holding while you watched the two executives. Eventually, your childhood friend realized he was outmatched, and left without another word. You were relieved to see the two, but it only lasted a second as Doflamingo strolled into the store. You gulped, and struggled to meet his gaze.

"You went out without anyone. You know that's against the rules." The expression on his face was unreadable. You kept your head down, your gaze fixed on the floor.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't any point in trying to explain yourself, you knew he didn't want to hear it.

He slipped a finger between your choker and the front of your neck. He looked you up and down, seemingly deep in thought about something. He leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"Of course you are. So you'll make it up to me, won't you?"

You nodded your head without uttering another word. Doflamingo smirked down at you, and held out his hand. You placed your much smaller hand in his as he led you outside.

  
**__________**   
  
  


The next forty-eight hours were a blur. You spent the entire time in Doflamingo's room, your entire existence controlled by him for those two days. He decided when you would eat, bathe, sleep, and when you would finally get a break from his relentless fucking. Your entire body was sore, and you were pretty sure you slept for over fourteen hours. Doflamingo had left you alone for the first time in two days to attend to some business, and you were so exhausted you could barely move. You slowly sat up in bed, ignoring the ache in your lower body, and rubbed your eyes. You weren't sure exactly when Doflamingo left, but it must have been a while ago.

There was a glass of water left on the nightstand next to his large bed. There was still ice floating in the drink, so it must have been brought into the room pretty recently. You gulped the entire glass down in a matter of seconds. Your throat felt dry and scratchy from sleeping for so long.

The choker on the nightstand caught your attention. Doflamingo must have taken it off at some point, not that you could remember much of what he was doing, aside from you. You picked up the necklace, and carefully clasped it around your neck.

You glanced out the window to see someone familiar yelling at the guards outside. Your heart dropped to the floor, and you rushed over to the window to get a better look. Sure enough, your childhood friend was outside the royal palace screaming at the guards. You couldn't tell what he was saying, but he was clearly worked up about something. You hurriedly got dressed hoping to meet him before one of the executives did.

You were able to beat everyone else to the door, and the guards were shocked to see you. They were probably hoping one of the executives would resolve the situation for them. You walked past them, and they quickly moved out of your way.

"What are you doing here?" You looked around nervously hoping no one would sneak up on the two of you.

"Look, I uh, wanted to apologize for what I said the last time I saw you." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Your shoulders relaxed a little at his words.

"While I appreciate you coming here to apologize, it really isn't a good idea to show up unannounced looking for me. If Doflamingo had answered the door instead-"

"Won't you just ditch that guy already!?" His sudden outburst startled you. The look on his face was one of anger, and you were starting to wish you had stayed inside.

"I think you should go," you stated simply. You brought your hands against your chest as you stared at him nervously. His eyes drifted down to your neck, a deep scowl now present on his face.

Before the guards had a chance to react, your childhood friend rushed forward to grab you by the shoulders. You screamed out as you tried to push him away from you. His hand grabbed at your choker, and yanked it off your neck. You gasped as the necklace broke, and he threw it on the ground. The diamond heart shattered into pieces from the force of his throw. Your hand went to feel your neck, you didn't entirely believe what had just happened. The bare skin of your neck underneath your fingertips was a cruel reminder that it had.

You pulled your hand back, and you were shocked to see blood on your fingertip. It was a fairly small amount, he must have accidentally scratched you when he ripped the choker off. You looked up at him in disbelief. Your eyes widening to see the towering figure of Doflamingo standing behind him.

"Doffy!" The nickname caused your childhood friend to tense up immediately. He slowly turned to look behind him, and was met with the sight of Doflamingo seething in anger.

The much larger man raised his hand to wave you over. You ran behind him without a second thought, grateful to have him standing between the two of you. Baby 5 was on the other side, and she checked you over to make sure you were okay. You held onto her as your body shook from the intense interaction. She held you against her body with a pointed look towards your childhood friend. It was a warning not to try anything.

"I believe Dellinger already warned you what would happen if you didn't stay away. While he isn't here, I have no issue making good on that promise myself." Doflamingo stepped closer to the much smaller man. Your friend desperately looked to you for help. Doflamingo caught the direction of his gaze, a haunting smirk lighting up his face. "Oh, I see." He walked by over to you. His large hand gently gripped your chin as he forced you to look up at him.

He leaned down to whisper in your ear. "You're not hurt, are you?" His gentle voice caused a chill to go up your spine. You shook your head.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a little shaken up." His thumb traced your bottom lip after you spoke. Your eyes fluttered shut at the action, your body leaning towards him on instinct. You could hear him chuckle softly.

"You're still hoping she'll leave me for you, aren't you?" You knew immediately that Doflamingo wasn't speaking to you. His eyes never left your face, but his words were directed elsewhere. "Even now you're hoping she'll be the one to get you out of this. Shall I crush that hope of yours?"

Doflamingo pulled his hand away from your face. You opened your eyes, and looked up at him in confusion. You glanced around finally remembering where you were. A dark blush creeped onto your face at the realization of how you were acting in front of others. Doflamingo casually strolled back over to your friend, that same smirk still plastered on his face.

"Now, what should we do with you?" He hummed to himself as if he was deep in thought. Doflamingo looked back over his shoulder at you. "Well? Any ideas?"

"I don't care." Your statement was so sudden it startled even you, but you didn't regret the harsh words that left your mouth. The truth was you really didn't care. You just wanted to be snuggled up against Doflamingo right now, and the sooner that happened the better you would feel. "Just hurry up, Doffy. I don't want to wait for you anymore." The whine in your voice betrayed how desperate you were to be close to him. He chuckled at your response.

"You lost her a long time ago. Now, be a good little boy and run along. This really is your final warning, if you come near her again I'll have my executives tear your head straight from your shoulders." The smile on Doflamingo's face dropped. He was looking for any excuse to tear this kid to shreds, even if it meant you had to watch him do it. Not surprisingly, your childhood friend ran with his tail between his legs. Doflamingo would have his executives deal with him later on to ensure he wouldn't bother either of you again. Right now he had something more important to focus on.

"Doffy," you called out to him. You ran over to him as he turned to face you. Your hands grabbed onto his pink boa as you pulled yourself against him. His thumb ran along the cut on your neck, a deep scowl ingrained in his features.

"I don't like that he marked you. I can't stand it." His voice hinted at the anger he was holding back. "I'll have to mark you myself. I won't let anyone else have you." He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. You nuzzled your face against his tone chest.

  
**__________**   
  


Doflamingo spent a very short amount of time with his executives giving instructions on how to handle the situation. His patience was draining by the second, the only thing he wanted to do was erase that bastard's mark from your skin. The only way that would satisfy him was by covering you in them himself.

You were laying on the bed when he finally entered his room. A small chuckle passed his lips as he saw you wrapped up in all the expensive blankets. He couldn't have been gone longer than twenty minutes, but it was just enough time for you to fall asleep in his absence.

He sat down next to you on the bed, careful to not wake you from the mattress shifting to accommodate his weight. As much as he wanted to fuck you into oblivion, it could wait. Your sleeping face was something he couldn't bear to disturb. His own selfishness was pushed to the side for once, and he gently moved a strand of hair from your face. You nuzzled towards his large hand in your sleep, the action being unbearably cute to the man. When you woke up he could take you, but for now he could let you sleep.

Sleeping had been cut short for you though, as Doflamingo wasn't as patient of a man as he thought.

You woke up to a heat pulsating between your legs, a familiar feeling causing you to jolt up. Doflamingo's hand stopped you, and pushed you back down. You moaned as you realized the man was between your legs. He ate you out like a man starved, and he didn't have the patience to wait until you were finally awake.

You moaned helplessly under the large man. His long fingers easily working them inside of your already stretched hole. The last couple of days had been rather intense for you, and Doflamingo was taking advantage of the fact. Two fingers pumped in and out of you at a rapid pace as his tongue attacked your clit over and over. It was only a few minutes before you were cumming, your entire body shaking from the feeling. As he pulled himself away from you, he smirked. That wide tooth grin caused your heart to skip to beats.

"You know what I want, don't you?" He sat down on the bed, leaning himself against the gold headboard. You slowly crawled over to him. You threw your leg over his lap, and hovered above his hard cock. The blush on your face could easily rival the shade of his pink boa.

You slowly sank down on him, the feeling of being so incredibly full taking over all of your other senses. You moaned, actually _whined_ , his name out as you pushed yourself down inch by inch. When he finally sat balls deep inside of you, a shiver ran up your spine. You went to move, but he held your hips firm. You looked up at him with confusion written all over your face.

"Doffy?" Your innocent tone did little to sway his devilish nature. At the end of the day, Doflamingo could be one giant tease.

"Until I've covered your neck you're not allowed to move. Understand?" His hands tightened on your hips, a warning to try and test him. You nodded your head in response. "Hm? What's that? Did my little princess forget how to speak?" He brushed your bottom lip with his thumb.

"Yes, daddy. I understand." You couldn't look him in the eyes as you uttered the words. Calling him that still embarrassed you, but you knew better than to break the rules.

You tilted your head back so he had easy access to your neck. He chuckled lowly at the conditioned response. He leaned down, his teeth grazing the side of your neck. He took his time carefully sucking on your skin, only being satisfied when it turned a deep purple. You struggled not to move as the man sucked at every inch of exposed skin. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you, and you were desperate for him to move.

"Play with your breasts for me." You almost missed his command, your head practically spinning from lust. You grabbed a breast in each hand, and pinched at your nipples the way he liked. You tugged at them until you were practically whining with need. You moaned out his name in a pathetic attempt to get him to fuck you, but he was unfazed by your actions. He took his time with you, letting you fall apart underneath his touch.

"Doffy," you moaned out. You need something, _anything_ , at this point. You weren't even sure what you were asking for at this point.

"My good girl," he ignored your whining, and continued to suck on your soft skin. You lost count of how many hickeys he had given you up to this point. "Play with your clit for daddy. I want you to make yourself cum on my cock before I even fuck you." You didn't have to be told twice.

Your hand moved so fast that if he blinked he might have missed it. You rubbed circles against your clit, the feeling of your fingers brushing against where you two were joined had you a moaning mess. Your left hand played with your nipples, you went back and forth between the two as Doflamingo watched with hungry eyes. Your pussy was _wrecked_ from the man. Your hand was practically covered in your juices, and you were already on the edge from him just being inside you.

"Doffy," you moaned again. He shook his head, and pulled your hands away from you. You blinked at him in confusion before realizing your mistake. He had let you get away with it earlier, but you knew he would want you calling him by that instead if you were about to cum. "Daddy, please! I'm so close! Wanna cum!" Your begging seemed to be enough to please him, he let go of your hand, and you immediately started rubbing at your clit again. 

Doflamingo grabbed the back of your head, pulling you in for a heated kiss. His tongue forced its way into your mouth, and you could still taste yourself on his tongue. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you felt your second orgasm approach. Your pussy clamped around Doflamingo so tight it caused him to hiss in response. You held onto his shoulders as you tried to keep yourself somewhat grounded during the intense pleasure.

"Fuck me," he whispered in your ear. "I want you to ride me nice and slow while your pussy is still pulsing from your orgasm. Fuck me so good that you have another orgasm right now. Can my princess do that for daddy?" His hands rested lightly on your hips, no longer holding you in place. You nodded your head furiously at his words, desperate to do anything to please him. "Good girl. Show daddy how much you want his hard cock."

You started a slow pace, the overstimulation from your last orgasm immediately affecting you. You were already on the edge again just from moving on his large cock. He watched as you played with your breasts, pushing them together, tugging at the nipples, anything you could think of that he might like. His smirk widened as he watched you fuck him so desperately.

You cried out as a third orgasm hit you with no warning. Tears stung your eyes as you cried from the intense pleasure. You couldn't stop, you kept riding Doflamingo like your life depended on it.

"Look at that," he groaned in appreciation. "My princess is being so good for me tonight. You came again already." He bucked up into you, meeting each of your rapid movements with a harsh thrust of his hips. "Do you want daddy's cum? Do you want daddy to stuff you full of his cum? You're so desperate for it, aren't you? I bet you want daddy to suck on those abused nipples of yours." You nodded furiously. You knew your voice would fail you if you tried to verbally answer him right now.

He took your right nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive bud while he fucked up into you without remorse. His other finger snaked around behind you, groping your ass and smacking it in random intervals. You held onto his head, pushing your chest closer to his face. Your other hand was down rubbing at your clit again, you were trying so hard to get off for a fourth time. Doflamingo was being generous tonight and letting you cum freely, you wanted to show your appreciation by cumming as many times as possible for him.

"Look at you, so desperate." His other hand snaked around, and he grabbed a handful of ass in each large hand. He spread your cheeks apart, his thrusts becoming harder with each passing second. "Too bad there isn't more of me. I bet if you could you would fuck my string clone, wouldn't you? I bet you'd let him stuff your ass full of his cock too. You'd even thank him for it like the little slut you are. Ah, fuck! Daddy wants to fill up this little hole again, and again, and again." Each word was punctuated with a particularly deep thrust. "You'll let daddy cum in you all night, right princess?" You nodded your head. You would say yes to anything he asked at this point if he just kept fucking you like this. "Look how slutty you've become in just a year, all for me. You're daddy's little slut now, and I won't ever let anyone take you away from me. You're _mine_." He growled in your ear, the sound enough to throw you over the edge a final time.

Doflamingo thrusted into you one more time as deep as he could possibly go, and he came harder than he had in his entire life. The adrenaline from earlier mixed with his conflicted emotions of somewhat revealing how he felt just now made for a very intense orgasm. The man groaned as he pumped you full of his thick cum. He kneaded your ass as you came down from your orgasmic high. He had a feeling you wouldn't be leaving his room for a while after the sex you two just had.

"Doffy," you mumbled tiredly, your body falling limp against his. "I love you." You said it so softly he almost missed it. He forced his body not to go rigid from the shock of hearing your words, he already knew how you felt. Getting you to admit it wasn't something he was expecting to be so easy. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close against him as the last few drops of cum filled your abused pussy.

"I know," he chuckled lowly to himself. A kiss on the top of your forehead was the last thing you felt before falling asleep.

Doflamingo finally had you. You were finally his, _completely._ And now that you were, he would never give you up. You would never be able to get away from him. You belonged to him, forever.

And he won't ever let anyone else touch his things.


	12. Trafalgar Law/Reader/Luffy:: Bratty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brat taming, dom/sub, threesome, orgasm denial, dick sucking, deep throating, some Luffy and Law action ;~; bless, reader is spoiled, reader is clingy, multiple orgasms
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Reader is a spoiled brat, and Luffy is too much of an airhead to do anything about it. Law decides to take things into his own hands and show the two people he loves most how rewarding obedience can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for you, Felicia. I know you've been waiting for this for months. So here you go.
> 
> This was supposed to be Law taming bratty reader, but somehow this just turned into brat taming Luffy. I hope it still works out as well as I thought it did.

Law believed he had incredible patience when it came to the Straw Hats. He believed that he had incredible patience when it came to Luffy. And he _thought_ he had incredible patience when it came to you, but you sure did like to _push_.

Normally, he would drag you by the hair and shove his cock so far down your throat you wouldn't step out of line for weeks. But Luffy's awful tendency to baby you, and turn a blind eye to the bratty things you do, were becoming a real problem for him. Luffy and you were hard enough for the doctor to handle on his own, but mix in a bratty attitude and he was about to go insane.

The final straw for him had been when you practically sucked four of Sanji's fingers into your mouth while looking right at him. You knew Law was watching and all but _challenged_ him to do something about it. Luffy had just laughed at the sorry state that the poor chef had become, but Law was seething with jealous anger. If Luffy wasn't going to do anything about it then he would just have to do something about the both of you. Law was a patient man, and it was especially handy for handing out punishments to his two wild subs.

"Huh? Tonight?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "But what about all the food Sanji is making for us? Weren't we going to have a party?"

"It'll be after that," Law clarified, his eyes darting around to make sure you weren't in ear shot. "Just make sure not to tell her. It'll ruin the surprise if she knows about it."

"Can I know about it?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ehhhhhh," Luffy squinted his eyes as he feigned annoyance. "Fine! But if there isn't anything to eat like you said I'll be really mad!"

"Oh trust me, there will be _plenty_ to eat." Luffy missed the smirk that crossed Law's face at the comment.

"Alright, alright. I'll make sure she's there." Luffy nods his head. "Late enough after dinner that no one will notice, just like you said."

"What are you two talking about?" You walked up behind Luffy eyeing the pair skeptically.

"Dinner!" Luffy shouted out in response. "I can't wait until Sanji makes all that meat for me!"

"It's not _just_ for _you!"_ You don't know where Sanji was exactly, but he had some kind of super hearing when it came to Luffy and food.

"Come here," Law held his arm out to you. A test. You looked him up and down once before smirking and turning your back to him.

"I think I'll go swimming with Nami! Were you two wanting to join?" Luffy ignored the challenge in your tone mistaking it for a simple question which he vehemently denied. Law's eyes narrowed as he watched you walk away with a little more swing in your hips than usual.

Oh. You _were pushing it._

  
**__________**   
  
  


The party Luffy was so excited for ended up being their usual overhaul of food mixed with too many shenanigans at once. Luffy and Usopp spent most of the night running around pulling pranks, and getting their faces beat in by the other annoyed crewmates. Zoro was already asleep, well past the point of being drunk, to the surprise of no one on board. Sanji was finishing up dessert in the kitchen for everyone while Chopper helped carry plates back and forth from the deck. Nami and Robin sipped the tea Sanji made for them, and Franky busied himself with minor repairs to the ship. Brook played his usual music for everyone, and you were sitting on the ground in front of him enjoying the general atmosphere of the whole ship. If Law wasn't so on edge he might find the whole scene rather endearing.

However, he would be lying if he said the way you looked right now didn't make his heart skip an extra beat. When you tucked your hair back behind your ear and glanced over to see if he was looking, he couldn't stop the immense feelings of love spreading through his body. You were absolutely perfect to him, and he would never take that for granted.

You gasping pulled him from his thoughts as he stood up from his chair in less than a second. Usopp was running around the ship with a bucket full of water ready to throw it on Luffy as some kind of revenge. His feet got tangled up and the bucket flew from his hands and straight at you. You put your hands up more afraid of the bucket hitting you than being drenched in sea water.

"Shambles!" You blinked and were suddenly by Law's side. In your previous spot was the drink he had been holding easily knocked over by the force of the bucket. You let out a sigh of relief at the realization you were completely dry.

"Thanks. I really wasn't looking forward to Usopp hitting me in the face with that." You went to move from his side, but a firm hand on your hip kept you in place. "Huh? Law come on, let me at least help them clean all that up. It'll take those idiots forever by themselves." You tried to move again, but Law's grip only tightened on you. Finally, you turned your head to look at him and the smirk on his face made your heart skip a beat.

"I think they have it covered." His hand traveled down to grope your ass. You shuddered at the firm hold and tried to hide your blush under your hand. "Hm? Are you hiding from me? Haven't I taught you any better?" He leaned in to whisper in your ear. "Or do I need to remind you how to act in front of everyone here?" You shook your head and dropped your hand away from your face.

"N-No, sir." You gasped when his hand smacked down on your ass loud enough to draw Luffy's attention. The captain looked over at the two of you, his eyes darkening immediately upon realizing what Law was doing. He licked his lips before walking over toward the two of you. Usopp yanked him back down yelling about how he needed to help clean up since it was technically his fault this happened. Luffy groaned in annoyance, and violently scrubbed the deck.

"You've been such a brat lately. I should punish you right here with everyone watching. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" You nodded your head at his words. "You little slut. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if you enjoyed it. Guess I'll have to think of something else." His body swiftly moved away from yours, and before you could blink he was standing with Robin talking as if nothing had happened. He was acting as if he wasn't just groping your ass in front of the Straw Hat Crew.

You puffed your cheeks out in a pout. Two could play at that game, and you were a lot better at getting under his skin. Sucking on Sanji's fingers hadn't worked, but you knew a surefire way to get the stubborn doctor's attention. You had a feeling Luffy wouldn't mind either.

While everyone was distracted, most importantly Law, you grabbed Luffy by the arm and dragged him off to the back of the ship. It was entirely possible someone other than Law would walk back and catch you two, but given how invested they were in the dessert Sanji just brought out, you had a feeling that they would stay where they were. Luffy pouted, and complained about not being able to eat any of Sanji's dessert, but when you pushed him up against the wall and kissed him, anything he wanted to say was lost in desire. He kissed back with urgency as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

It was only a minute before he flipped the two of you around to pin you up against the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he grinded against you. The fact that he was so hard already wasn't all that shocking to you. Luffy had a crazy libido, and even crazier stamina. All you had to do was _look_ at him in a certain way and he was practically begging to fuck you. Luffy was always so open about his feelings and lust for you. Law was the one that always left you wondering. You were always so desperate for any positive affirmation of his feelings that you would do practically anything to get his attention. Luffy was always open about how he felt. Law was reserved, and it made you worry.

Someone clearing their throat startled the two of you. Luffy pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting your tongue and his from your heated makeout session. His face was a deep red, probably blushing from being caught almost fucking you out in the open.

Law stood with his arms crossed, an annoyed expression plastered across his face.

"You two really couldn't wait, huh?" He walked over to the pair of you. When he was just inches away from touching either of you, he stopped. His glare held less anger than expected, instead it looked like he was thinking about something.

"Tra, I-" Luffy tried to speak, but Law held up his hand to stop him.

"Since you two have no concept of what the word patience means, I guess I'll have to spend the night _educating_ the two of you." Luffy set you back down on the ground at Law's words. He stared down, unable to meet the doctor's eyes. You stared at him with an expression he must have mistaken for defiance, and crossed your arms. "Come with me you two. And understand that this time I'm not asking." When he began walking, Luffy immediately followed him. You hesitated for a brief moment, but when Luffy reached his hand back to grab yours you reluctantly let him pull you along.

Law led the two of you to a secluded room away from everyone else on the ship. When people asked where the three of you were going, he easily made up a lie about how you weren't feeling well, and Luffy wanted him to check you over. You stared at yours and Luffy's connected hands, unable to look up at the others as they tried to talk to you. Law rattled some symptoms off that seemed plausible enough, and when Chopper insisted he look you over as well, Law assured him there wasn't any need. He didn't mind, he told everyone repeatedly, it was the least he could do after everyone had worked so hard for such a wonderful evening. You saw Luffy occasionally glance back at you, but you kept your eyes fixed on your hands.

When the three of you were finally alone Luffy slipped his hand free from yours, and walked over to Law's side.

"Is the surprise ruined now?" Luffy asked.

"Not entirely. I can still do what I originally planned." Law's answer only seemed to confuse the poor captain. 

He turned to face both of you and stood with his arms crossed. "Both of you, on your knees." You were nervous as to what Law would do if you tried to disobey him. You wanted his attention, but now you were worried you might have gone a little too far. You quickly walked over to him and dropped to the floor. You sat on your knees with the backs of your thighs resting against your feet. You folded your hands into your lap and stared down at Law's feet as you waited for him to say more.

Luffy threw a fit over it, not understanding the sudden attitude change with Law. He pouted, and refused to move from his spot. Law stayed silent as he watched Luffy with calculating eyes.

"Good girl." Law's attention was suddenly focused on _only_ you, and it caught you by surprise. It was almost too much to handle when he started doting on you so blatantly in front of the other man. He ran his fingers through your hair, and you slowly found yourself wrapping your arms around one of his legs.

"Hey, no fair!" Luffy stormed over to you, but Law pushed him back. The two stared at each other in silence.

"If you want something you know what to do, Straw Hat-ya." Law's tone was reserved as if he were talking to a stranger rather than to his stubborn lover. You tightened your hold on Law's leg. He chuckled softly. He leaned down to press a tender kiss to the top of your head before standing back to his full height.

"I want her to hang all over me! I don't want to hang all over _you_!" Luffy's stubbornness persisted as Law continued to ignore him.

"How about a treat for my princess, hm? You're being so good right now compared to that monkey." Law brushed the hair back from your face.

"Monkey!? Tra!" Luffy's protests went ignored.

"You want to suck my cock? I know you've been thinking about it." You nodded your head eagerly at the suggestion. Law smirked as he slowly unzipped his pants. When his cock was finally freed you licked your lips as you stared up at him. You let go of his leg, and moved to be in front of him. "Go ahead, I won't stop you."

You eagerly took the head into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around the tip before taking inch by sweet inch into your mouth. When your nose pressed against his pelvis, you looked up at him waiting for further instructions. "Aren't you being unusually well behaved now?" He chuckled softly. "Suck. Make me feel good, and I'll give a reward." You didn't have to be told twice. You could hear Luffy whine behind you. Law's comment was lost on you as you drowned in the lust you felt for the man. 

You eagerly licked and sucked at the doctor's cock. He would occasionally groan in response, the noises encouraging you every time you heard them. His hand was tangled into a fistful of your hair, and he stared down at you with lust blown pupils.

"Tra!" Luffy's voice startled you. You had actually forgotten the other man was in the room with the two of you. Law kept his grip in your hair firm, and he made sure to hold you down on his cock. You wouldn't stop unless he wanted you to, that was the message his body language told you. So despite being curious about what Luffy was doing, you continued to suck the man in desperate hope of having him cum down your throat.

"You know what you have to do if you want something." Law's tone held no room for debate. You could feel yourself growing wetter with each passing moment. Your hips moving back and forth against your tight shorts, hoping to gain some kind of friction. "If you're going to continue to be a brat, at least make yourself useful. Our princess here looks desperate to be touched. Why don't you fuck her nice and good with those fingers of yours?"

Luffy didn't have to be told twice. He was on you in an instant. He barely managed to unbutton your shorts before shoving his hand into your patnies. The feeling of your wet pussy had his dick aching against his pants. He shoved two fingers inside without warning, and you let out an absolutely sinful moan around Law's cock. Luffy grinded against you while his fingers started a relentless pace.

"Look at you two, suddenly being so good for me. Well, one of you is. Luffy, why don't you go ahead and fuck her." Luffy's ears perked up at Law's suggestion. "You want to be buried balls deep inside her right now, don't you? You two go ahead. I'll wait for my turn." Law carefully stepped back from you, your jaw aching from being open for so long. He stepped back over towards the corner of the room, and while you couldn't quite figure it out, you knew he was up to something.

Luffy wasted no time in throwing off his clothes. Yours were almost ripped in half in the process, but a stern warning from Law saved your favorite pair of shorts from ruin. Luffy pulled you on top of him, you straddled his lap as he lined up his cock with your entrance. His hands were all over you in a matter of seconds. He played with your breasts, pushing them together, and pinching your nipples, all while rubbing his cock teasingly against your entrance.

"Luffy," you moaned softly. You grinded against his cock, moaning wantonly when it rubbed against your clit. His dick was glistening, covered in the slick dripping from your pussy.

Finally, the captain decided to have mercy on you. He pushed his dick inside of you, the stretch being absolutely heavenly. You arched your back as you felt him push into the hilt. When he was fully seated inside you, he took the opportunity to bring one of your nipples into his mouth. His teeth grazed against the sensitive bud, and it sent a shiver up your spine.

"Luffy, touch me." You begged the man under you. You brought his hand to your clit, and he started to rub gentle circles against it. Your mouth fell open, unable to keep up with all the sensations he was giving you. You moaned helplessly as Luffy slowly brought you to the edge. He thrusted at an even pace, more interested in getting you to cum before him. Luffy _loved_ the feeling of you cumming around his cock, and he would do anything to have you orgasm around him multiple times a night.

You felt yourself right on the edge, Luffy's constant playing with your clit finally throwing you over. 

"Shambles."

You felt your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, and you clamped down around his dick just the way he loved. Your pussy pulsed around his dick already wanting your next orgasm.

"Tra! What the hell!?"

You slowly opened your eyes to see Law laying under you. You blinked in confusion, and looked over to the corner where Luffy was throwing a fit. Your post orgasm state made it hard to keep up with what was happening around you. You knew Law did something, but when he started thrusting into you it didn't matter what it was. You moaned loudly as Law rubbed at your overstimulated clit.

"You know what you have to do, Straw Hat-ya." Law's voice sounded way too even for a man who was currently fucking your brains out. "Is my princess wanting to cum again?" You nodded your head furiously at Law's question. He chuckled softly, watching as you practically fucked yourself on his cock. His shallow thrusts were enough to drive you crazy, and you were begging for him to cum inside of you.

"Tra!" Luffy's voice seemed like it was so far in the distance. You wanted him back inside of you. You wanted both of them inside of you. You wanted to drown in the pleasure those two made you feel whenever they fucked you together. But Luffy was being stubborn, and Law wasn't having any of it.

"Go ahead, cum on my cock." Law sat up long enough to share a heated kiss with you. You mewled against his mouth when his hand came down to slap your ass. The feeling was enough to push you over the edge. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you rode out your second orgasm of the night on Law's thick cock.

You faintly heard Luffy whining about being left out. Law repeated the same thing from before, and Luffy whined again.

"Luffy, just do what Law wants," you panted heavily. Your last orgasm took you by surprise, and you were out of breath. Law played with your nipples while thrusting shallowly into your wrecked cunt. "I want both of you to fuck me." You were hoping being honest with your feelings would be enough for the captain to give in, but his stubbornness was getting the best of him.

"Shambles."

Luffy gasped at being inside of you again. Law sat with his arms crossed, he watched the two of you with an intensity that made you blush.

"Luffy," you moaned softly. You rocked yourself on his dick trying to encourage him to move. He brought his hands to your hips before starting a relentless pace. He fucked up into you roughly, his thrusts slowly becoming more erratic and uneven. You knew he would cum soon, and you were desperate to have him cum inside of you.

Luffy grabbed the back of your head to bring you down to his lips. The two of you shared a sloppy kiss, tongues wrestling as you both approached your orgasm. Luffy grabbed your ass as he thrusted himself deep inside of you. He was only a few thrusts away from his own orgasm.

"Shambles."

Luffy practically screamed in anger when your tight heat disappeared from around his cock. Law took his place, fucking into you without missing a single beat. You moaned loudly and gripped onto his shoulders as you threw your hips down to meet his thrusts. He brought you over the edge on your third orgasm, and you fell limp against him from the intensity of it. He rubbed circles on your back, shallow thrusts still drawing desperate moans from you.

"Okay, Tra, I'll do what you want." Luffy was so desperate to finally cum. His stubbornness finally ebbed away as he crawled over to the two of you.

"You had your chance, Luffy. Now you'll have to do something more if you want to cum." Law ran a gentle hand through your hair. Your soft mewls of pleasure riling the two men up even more.

"Fine!" You could tell Luffy was having a hard time backing down, but he would do anything at this point to be back inside of you.

"I'm going to fuck our princess until I want to cum. If you swallow all of it then I'll let you cum inside of her as many times as you want." He grabbed Luffy by the chin, and the two stared at each other. Law waited patiently for an answer, his shallow thrusts being enough to throw your over sensitive body over the edge into a fourth orgasm. Luffy watched with dilated pupils as you squirmed against the doctor. Law barely paid you any mind, your orgasm not being nearly enough to shake his resolve.

Luffy looked away, and nodded shyly. Law smirked, finally getting somewhere with _both_ of you.

You gasped as Law flipped you over. Your face was against the ground as he pulled your ass into the air. He pushed his cock deep inside of your pussy, and the new angle had you drooling with every thrust from the man. Law was fucking you relentlessly, all his frustration from earlier coming out in every thrust inside of you. His head was spinning at the feeling of being so deep inside of you while Luffy watched. He would do absolutely anything for the two of you, that's why he was always so frustrated when you acted out instead of talking to him. He knew you were insecure about your feelings, so he hoped that you would understand how him and Luffy felt about you if he did something like this. If he couldn't get you to believe his words, maybe you would believe his body.

"Law!" He looked down at you when you called out his name. "Law, I love you." He wasn't expecting that, and it threw him over the edge. Luffy whined as he watched Law cum inside of you. Law grabbed Luffy by the back of the head, and brought their lips together. The two kissed each other feverishly as Law filled you up with his cum, each shallow thrust helping him ride out his intense orgasm.

"Go ahead, Luffy." Law slowly pulled himself out of you. You whined loudly, being unable to cum with Law left you wanting more. "I came inside of her. It wouldn't be fair to keep you on the edge any longer."

Luffy pounced on you, pushing himself balls deep inside of you. You moaned loudly, your body unable to do anything else at this point. The sound of Luffy fucking you was intensified with each wet slap. Law's cum was making it easier for Luffy to fuck you however he wanted.

You gasped when Luffy flipped you around. He sat you in his lap, back against his chest, his hands holding you by your thighs, and spreading you open for Law to see. Your entire face immediately turned a deep red from the embarrassment of the compromising position. Luffy didn't give you any time to adjust to the new position, he started thrusting again, desperately chasing his own end.

Law watched the two of you, his eyes never leaving your bodies. The intensity of it all was making your head swim. You felt like you might actually pass out from all of it. Luffy's thrusts quickly became more erratic as he approached his orgasm.

"Say it to me, too." You weren't sure what Luffy was referring to. Your head was spinning too much for you to think about anything. "Say you love me, too. I want to cum when you say it." His voice was hoarse, he could barely keep himself together.

"L-Luffy, I love you!" Your back arched as he came inside of you. The warm feeling of being filled for a second time had you cumming around him. Your abused pussy pulsed around his dick. The two of you panting heavily as you came down from your highs.

Law made his way over to the two of you. He bent down, and carefully picked you up from the ground. You curled against him as he held you in his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to your sweaty forehead.

"Let's get you cleaned up before bed. Come on, Luffy. You're helping me. The only person who gets to doze off is our poor girl here." 

"I'm so tired, Tra. That was real mean of you to keep switching us like that." Luffy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm going to get really mad if you do that again."

"I think you two have both learned your lesson. I doubt I'll need to do that again any time soon."

"You shouldn't ever do it again! I felt like my dick might fall off!" Luffy whined in protest.

"Mmm.. Luffy… loud." You mumbled tiredly. Law chuckled softly. He pressed another kiss against your forehead.

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. I think you two have earned a good night's rest."

"I want to sleep forever!" Luffy laid down sprawled out on the floor.

Law kissed the tip of your ear gently as he whispered to you, "I love you."


	13. Donquixote Rosinante "Corazon" x Reader:: Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: angst, major character death, spoilers
> 
> Inspiration: I wrote this entire fic while listening to "Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da" from the Gintama soundtrack. It's not necessary to listen while reading this, but it definitely helped me set the scene for writing. It's very good, and it might be nice to listen while reading!
> 
> Law remembers one of his favorite nights with you and Corazon. He's flooded with memories as your gentle voice tells him everything he needs to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major angst here! I seem to have a real issue with letting the Donquixote boys being happy. This was an idea I had for a while, and since I've been very sad for the past few days, I figured it was time to write some more angst. I'll post some spicy Corazon smut later for anyone else who simps for the man (like me). But for now, please accept this angst as I am too sad to write smut atm.

"Hey, Tra-Guy." Law turned around in time to see Luffy tossing something to him. He caught it with his right hand, and looked down to see a tone dial.

"What's this?" Law raised a suspicious eyebrow at the object.

"I found it when I was running around that castle looking for you and Doflamingo." The gentle sea breeze blew Luffy's hair around his face. He held onto his hat with his left hand. He gave a careless wave at Law with his right. "I just figured you might want it." Luffy turned his back to the man as if he was trying to give him some privacy.

Law held it up to his ear, and his eyes went wide with the voice on the other end.

_"Law…"_

He bit down on his lip as he heard your gentle voice from the dial in his hand. It had been so long, _so long_.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Luffy still facing the other way. He doubted that he would turn around to check on him anytime soon. Law wondered if he had actually listened to it. The morbid curiosity of that idiot often led him to hearing things he wasn't always supposed to. Law took a deep breath to calm himself before once again focusing on your voice.

 _"It's been a while, huh? You must have been lonely. Sorry about that."_ A soft giggle followed your apology. It warmed his heart. _"There's so much I want to tell you, Law. You're still young now. You and Corazon already fell asleep. The two of you look so cute, it makes me really happy."_ Another giggle. His heart twisted painfully at the memory of that night.

Law could hear some of the Straw Hats approaching him. Luffy's hushed voice told them something he wasn't able to hear. The crewmates turned around, and Law turned his attention to the dial once again.

 _"You know, Law, Corazon thinks the world of you. He might not ever admit it, but he has a soft spot for you, always has. You mean the world to him, Law. You mean the world to us."_ You sighed softly. There was a pause, and Law worried the recording was already over.

 _"Law, there's something I want to tell you. I can't say it to your face, so I'll just have to give you this instead."_ You took a deep breath. _"I need you to take care of Corazon for me, okay? Neither of you know it yet, but I won't be here much longer. I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together, but my body isn't going to let me. Corazon and I both know you need the Ope Ope fruit. There isn't enough time for both of us, and if anyone should get a second chance at life, then it should be you."_

Law bit down harder on his bottom lip. The world around him became blurry. He tried blinking it away, but the world was clouded like his heart. Everything felt heavy. Knowledge he never thought he would have about things he never knew. He felt conflicted.

 _"Now, come on. You better not be crying! I'll get really mad!"_ You giggled, but he could tell that this time it was forced. _"Law, if there's anything you do for me, then don't blame yourself. It's okay, I want you to keep living so you can have a wonderful life. I want you to make friends, achieve your dreams, and go somewhere far away from here. Travel the world, Law."_

There was shuffling in the recording. He could hear his own voice in the background.

 _"What are you doing?"_ He remembered this exact moment. It felt like he was reliving it. The Thousand Sunny faded into the background, and it was suddenly nighttime on the beach thirteen years ago.

_He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he looked up at you. You were sitting, your feet buried into the sand, looking out at the endless ocean. You turned to him, a warm smile on your face._

_"I'm keeping watch over you two. You won't have anything to worry about while I'm here."_

He tried to force himself over to you. He tried to reach out to you just one more time, but his lids were heavy from exhaustion, his disease taking a toll on his body. He simply nodded his head, and laid back down. Law's body shook as every second of the memory felt painfully real.

 _"Law, I want you to know that there was only ever one thing that I've ever regretted. And it's the fact that I won't be able to watch you grow up. We've had a lot of fun together, and you two are my entire world. But it's time for me to say goodbye."_ He could hear you sniffling. Your voice cracked as every word became harder and harder to say.

 _"Law, I'm so sorry I won't be able to be with you anymore."_ Your voice cracked, and his heart ached from the sound. _"I wish we had more time. I wish there was another way. I've never been happier in my life than I am right now. You and Corazon… Law… I…"_ You sobbed like a baby. The weight of hiding such a big secret from them finally breaking you down. _"Law! I know you'll do great things! I know you'll be incredible! So even if I'm not right by your side, always know that I'm right there next to you, cheering you on until the very end! I'll always be with you, Law. None of this is your fault, there wasn't anything you could have done even if you knew. So please, don't blame yourself for this."_

There was a moment where you just cried, and Law felt completely helpless. There wasn't anything he could do when he was listening to a recording from thirteen years ago. You never told him. You were never given the chance. Doflamingo had taken that from you when you decided to give your life for Law. Corazon and you were the only reason he was alive today.

_"Hey, Law. Did you know, I always wanted a family of my own. Thanks to you and Corazon, I finally have one. Thank you for being my family, Law."_

_"Oi, what are you still doing up?"_

Law's body stiffened at the familiar voice. His throat was dry as he forced himself to swallow.

 _"Oh, I was just recording something for Law. I know, it's kind of silly! But I want him to remember things how they are right now."_ You let out an annoyed groan when the tone dial was taken out of your hand.

 _"Law,"_ Corazon's deep voice shook him to his core. He never thought he would hear his voice again. _"Stop beating me up all the time."_

_"No! You idiot! Say something serious! Who knows when he'll actually listen to this thing. You really want that to be your message to him?"_

_"Fine, fine. Law, everything she said about being a family, I feel the same way. You're a good kid. I'll always-"_ Corazon paused. It sounded like he was checking on something. Law held his breath as he waited for him to continue his sentence. _"I love you."_ Corazon's face right before he died flashed through Law's mind. He brought a hand up to cover his eyes. He could feel his tears falling down his face.

 _"You'll become something truly wonderful. I'll always be supporting you, no matter what."_ There was a long pause, and Law thought the message had finally ended. When he heard your voice one last time, he fell to his knees.

_"Law, I love you."_

"Was it what you needed?" Luffy asked, his back still facing the other captain. Law looked up at him as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Yeah. Thanks for bringing them back to me." He held the tone dial close to his heart. His shoulders felt a little lighter, and the sky looked a little brighter.

_"Hey, Corazon. How much of that did you hear?"_

_"Hm? Ah, only the part about us being your family." Your cheeks turned red at that. "Why? Was there something else I was supposed to hear?"_

_"Mmm, no. Probably not." You offered him a warm smile. You sat down next to the two, Law snuggled against the large man's side. You carefully ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair._

_"Hey, after we get this devil fruit for Law… Do you want to travel the world with us? He would probably be pretty upset without you around."_

_"Oh? Just him?" You teased._

_"Don't make me say it out loud. Obviously I want you there, too." He rolled his eyes. "So, how about it?"_

_"Well, I already planned on spending the rest of my life with you two, so I guess I could travel the world with you." You leaned down to give him a soft kiss. He looked up at you, eyes full of love._

_"You and Law are everything to me. I love you."_

_"I know, Corazon. I love you too."_

Law would never tell either of you that he was awake during that conversation. Now, it was something he could remember fondly about the two of you. Your warm skin accidentally brushing his arm, Corazon's mild scent of cigarettes, and the way you two looked at each other with so much love. It was something he never wanted to forget.

"Come on, Sanji made lunch." Luffy hopped down from his spot. Law pulled himself together before joining the rambunctious captain. "Tell me about them sometime, okay? They seemed like good people."

"Yeah, they were."


	14. Valentine's Day Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut, just a cute Valentine's Day Headcanon for some of everyones favorite One Piece boys!
> 
> Warnings:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't ever write headcanons, but since I failed to get something written in time I decided this was better than nothing. Sorry it's not my normal smut fic, but I hope these are cute enough to make up for it!
> 
> I hope everyone has a fun Valentine's Day, even if you don't have any major plans! My mom got me a big chocolate bar, so I'll probably spend most of the day eating that.
> 
> Also, thanks so much for over 400 kudos! I super appreciate all the love and support this series has gotten! Thank you all for putting up with me when I'm terrible about updating consistently! Thanks so much for the love!

How the One Piece boys would react to reader giving them chocolates on Valentine's Day.

  
  


**_Luffy_ **

He wouldn't even question why you were giving him chocolates. In fact, if you didn't stop him, he would probably accidentally eat the box with the chocolate. You would have to tell him it was for Valentine's Day, and then you would most likely have to explain what the holiday was about. He would then expect Nami and Robin to give him chocolate as well, and when they don't, he'll come back for a second box.

  
  


**_Zoro_ **

He _would_ question it, but mostly for the motive behind it. He would accept them, but the likelihood of him actually thanking you for them is pretty slim. He would definitely relish the chance to rub it in the pervert cook's face, not just on Valentine's Day, but possibly forever. When he was lifting weights later that night he would see them from the corner of his eye, then he would wonder if he was supposed to get you anything in return.

  
  
  


**_Sanji_ **

He would be walking on air. _Assuming_ , he doesn't pass out or turn to stone. He would definitely eat them, most likely in front of you while praising the gift the entire time. He would probably keep the box they came in as a memento. And he would _definitely_ rub it in the swordsman's face even when the other made it clear he didn't care.

  
  


**_Usopp_ **

The most sincere reaction of any of the Straw Hats. He would probably just be genuinely happy you got him anything at all for the holiday. He would most likely end up eating them all at once to avoid Luffy attempting to steal them later in the night. He would accept them with a big smile on his face, and he most likely got you some in return even though it isn't White Day.

  
  


**_Law_ **

There would be a moment of stiff hesitation as he tried to think of a plausible reason to be receiving chocolate, especially if it wasn't his birthday. You would have to remind him of what day it was, and then he would take them with a soft blush and a short thank you. The interaction overall would probably leave you questioning whether or not he even liked them. But when White Day comes around, you would find a box of chocolates waiting for you without a word from the man.

**_Shanks_ **

Initially, he would probably joke about the fact he wished they had alcohol in them. Then you would begin to wonder if it was really a joke. He would insist you eat them with him while he drank later that night, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

  
  


**_Ace_ **

Probably very similar to his brother. He would at least know about Valentine's Day, he just would be too oblivious to understand why you chose to give them to him of all people. He definitely wouldn't complain. He would eat all of them as soon as possible, and most likely would also be waiting for a second box. He would give you a big pat on the back along with a heart stopping smile as he thanked you for the food.

  
  


**_Sabo_ **

The only one of the three brothers that would be completely aware of why you were giving him chocolate. He would thank you, maybe not as sincerely as you were expecting, but he would still mean it. He might passively brag to Koala about how popular he's gotten, and she'll get annoyed with him as usual. But you'll find him later that same night eating them by himself, savoring every bite while thinking about what his brother is doing.

  
  


**_Doflamingo_ **

He would tease you to hell and back about how precious it was you gave him chocolates. No doubt, he would bring up the crush you had on him, using those feelings of yours against you to manipulate you into giving him a little something _extra_ later that night.

  
  


**_Rosinante "Corazon"_ **

At first he would try to act cool, then after about two seconds the facade would drop to reveal how excited he was. He would be smiling ear to ear while making sure to tell you how much he liked them. Sometime during the conversation his coat would catch on fire, and the chocolates would melt. He would still happily eat them as soon as he got the chance.

**_Katakuri_ **

Assuming you got more than a hum of recognition that he knew you actually handed him something, you might get a curt thank you. You wouldn't ever see him eating them, but his demeanor might soften towards you afterwards. It would probably be the only direct indication you received that he liked them.

  
  


**_Mihawk_ **

Stoic but grateful. You could imagine him eating them with a knife and fork, but most likely he would eat a few a night for several days with his glass of wine. If you're lucky, he might be in the mood to share one or two of them with you. When White Day comes around he'll make sure to show his gratitude once again in the magnitude of chocolate he makes you.

  
  


**_Marco_ **

His thank you would be extremely sincere with a heart stopping smile to go with it. He would casually remind you that too many sweets can be bad for your health, but would also offer you some before ever eating one himself. He would eat them one at a time to savor the taste of each, and most likely comment on how cute it was that each one was a little different.

  
  


**_Bartolomeo_ **

He would try to act cool about it, but he's probably already a closet simp for you. So when he realizes you made him chocolates that look like the Straw Hats, he will absolutely lose it and nerd out. He'll be too in love with them to actually ever eat them. So the chocolates will probably just become a permanent part of his Straw Hat display.

  
  


**_Cavendish_ **

While he would find the gesture very sweet, he would probably try to outdo you because he can't be outshone for any reason. Instead of waiting for White Day, he would try to show you up right there with a much bigger box of chocolates. You would threaten to keep the ones you got him since he obviously didn't need anymore, and he would eventually end up shyly telling you he wanted to keep the ones you got him.

  
  


**_Kid_ **

You would most likely be met with an, "I knew you had some kind of thing for me. Who doesn't?" To which you would threaten to take the chocolates back, and he would loudly pronounce how he wouldn't let you do that, they were his now and he would fight them for you if he had to. Killer would reprimand him into giving you at least _some kind_ of thank you. Then he would keep smirking at you while he ate the chocolates. It's 50/50 on whether or not he would get you something in return for White Day.

  
  


**_Smoker_ **

He might reprimand you at first for wasting time thinking about something so trivial. It's kind of a longshot as to whether or not he would eat them unless Tashigi lectured him about the importance of a girl's feelings. Regardless of whether or not he ate them, you would probably receive a very small box in return on White Day with a note to stay focused on your job.

_**Koby** _

He would most likely be a stuttering mess with a face as red as a tomato. His hands would be shaking as he took the box of chocolates from you like they were some kind of precious gem. At some point, he would most likely ask you if you gave them to the right person, and didn't somehow mistake him for someone else. When he realizes they were specifically meant for him he has to sit down before he starts to feel too lightheaded. He, of course, makes sure to bring you the biggest box he can find on White Day.


	15. Charlotte Katakuri/Reader:: Crying Over Spilled Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size kink, size difference, lots of cum, possessive Katakuri, Katakuri straight up kills a man for you, graphic violence, multiple orgasms
> 
> Warnings: possessive behavior, kidnapping, graphic violence, assault, nothing ever goes past shirt ripping and like a brief second of unwanted groping
> 
> Technically part three of the Katakuri fics, but really all of these can be read as a stand alone. Katakuri once told you that he would kill anyone who dared to try and take you from him, he ends up keeping his promise a lot sooner than either of you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow 500 kudos! I could cry, everyone is so sweet! ;~; I know I promised to update more, and then immediately didn't do that. But I got in a car wreck recently so I'm still reeling over that whole incident. I know a lot of people have been requesting more Katakuri, so I wanted to get something out for him as soon as I could! Thank you again for all the continued love and support! I hope you keep enjoying these!

You opened up the box of freshly baked donuts you picked up from Katakuri's favorite bakery. You smiled giddily and squealed in excitement at how the pastries turned out. It was going to be a surprise for your large boyfriend and you were excited to see the look on his face whenever you brought him the donuts. You squealed another time, and closed the lid to the box as you happily bounced through town, the villagers all but ignoring your usual behavior. They had seen this reaction from you a hundred times now, and thought nothing of it anymore.

You hummed to yourself as you walked leisurely through town. You still had a few hours before Katakuri would return home, and you were in no real rush to be in a room where he was absent. You giggled at how ridiculous you probably were, head over heels in love with a man twice your age, the mere thought of him enough to make your heart pound even after all this time. 

Last night he had been in an awful mood, barely letting you touch him let alone cling all over him like usual. You spent the rest of the night trying to think of a way to cheer him up, and the idea of donuts from his favorite bakery ended up being the winner. You had them frosted with his favorite icing, and requested they write a message for him that spanned the entirety of the dozen donuts. It turned out a lot cuter than you could have ever imagined, and you knew that Katakuri would be in a much better mood after seeing them. You blushed at the thought of what would happen _after_ he ate them.

You came to a dead stop when a large group of men stood in front of you blocking your path. They weren't all that intimidating, then again when you're eleven feet tall, and your boyfriend is even taller, mere height is no longer a factor in intimidation. However, you knew immediately that something was _very wrong._

You took a step back from the group, ready to dart in the other direction back towards town, but just as you turned some of them circled behind you. You were trapped between the two groups of men and suddenly your heart dropped to the floor. You knew they were wanting something from you, but you dreaded finding out what it was. 

They stepped closer to you as you contemplated how hard it would be to mow down a group of men when you were taller than all of them. You didn't have long to think as the ones from behind hit you with something. You swayed for a few seconds before the box of donuts fell from your hand and you quickly fell to the ground after it. You laid there looking at the scattered donuts as your eyes slowly closed.

**__________**

Katakuri smiled as he read over your handwritten note.

_"Went to the bakery! If you get back before me feel free to meet me there! I'll take the usual path home~"_

The smiley face and heart you added at the end was a nice touch.

He figured since he was back hours earlier than he originally planned you would still be out. No harm in meeting you halfway, he could always help you carry whatever you got at the bakery. He knew whatever it was would ultimately be a gift for him. He was in a horrible mood last night, and you picked up on it immediately, not that he really tried to hide it from you. Whenever he was upset you had a habit of showing up with his favorite sweets, it was something that always made his heart swell. 

However, he wasn't expecting to see donuts scattered on the ground with a smashed box. He bent down to pick one up, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw his name scribbled across them. Then raging fury overtook him as he came to the realization of what happened. He crushed the donut he was holding and stood to his full height. He looked around the surrounding area to see if there was anything that could tell him where you were. His knuckles cracking could probably have been heard for miles as his blood boiled to the point of explosion. 

Whoever did this was a dead man.

  
**__________**  
  
  


You opened your eyes to a harsh light beating down on you. The sound of men laughing around you was a loud reminder of the current situation you were in. When you opened your eyes completely you were met with the sight of the men who attacked you earlier standing around as they discussed what to do with you.

"We could always ask for ransom money. You know Big Mom would pay out." One of them suggested.

"No way. Big Mom would sooner kill us than pay us. Plus there's her entire crew to consider as well. If this girl really is with that freak then we would sooner be dead than rich."

You flinched at the word freak. You _hated_ it when anyone would call Katakuri that.

"What about getting the money straight from the idiot himself?" A third guy interjected.

"I doubt it would work. If he finds out where we are then we're all dead." There was a guy sitting on a crate off to the side, his whole aura was that of someone completely relaxed despite the current circumstances. You assumed he was most likely in charge of these idiots.

"You'll be dead either way." Your voice startled most of the group as they all turned around to look at you. The man on the crate didn't move an inch, he most likely already knew you had been awake for most of their conversation.

"Is that right, girly?" One of the larger men stomped over to you. "And why would you think that?" He grabbed a fistful of your hair, and yanked your head back to look up at him. "In case you forgot, you're _our_ bargaining chip. If he doesn't want anything to happen to you then he'll do everything we say." 

You spit at the man. He let go of you with an annoyed groan. You weren't expecting his hand to come back down and slap you as hard as he did. You blinked a few times trying to see past the stars he left from the impact of his blow. 

You wanted to kick the guy in retaliation, but you quickly realized your feet were bound together. Your hands were also tied behind your back, and you realized just how helpless you really were. All you could do was sit and wait for Katakuri to come save you, and you hated it.

Your eyes stung as you tried to hold back tears. You were so frustrated with yourself for ending up in a situation like this the second he was away from you.

"Poor thing, you must be really scared. Don't worry! I'm sure your big bad boyfriend is right around the corner!" One of the guys took a swig of _something_ as he mocked you.

"I'm not crying because I'm scared." You glared back at him. "I'm angry." You didn't elaborate further, and they didn't care enough to ask. They let you stew in your self-pity as they continued to brainstorm ideas on how to make the most use out of you.

"If we don't get rich from this then I'll be pissed!" The guy that was drinking yelled over to his boss.

"Patience. We have to see just how willing he is to get this girl back." That relaxed demeanor of his pissed you off. How dare he be so calm about something like this whenever Katakuri was probably worried sick about you.

"How many times do I have to say it? You guys are all dead the second Katakuri finds you. You're better off running for the hills and cutting your losses before he smashes your heads in." This seemed to get under their boss's skin. In an instant he was in front of you, hand wrapped around your throat.

"Oh yeah? And you know this for a fact, do you?" He squeezed and your eyes watered as you struggled for air. "The only reason these guys here haven't torn you apart already is because of me. You should be grateful, bitch." You didn't miss the glint in his eyes as he looked you up and down.

You tried to move away from the man, even an inch would help at this point. But his hold was firm, and you had no leverage to move. You were helpless as his eyes focused on your chest. You wanted to throw up.

Before you could even blink he grabbed the front part of your shirt, and ripped it off. You screamed out as he finally let go of your throat. You tried to push yourself back farther into the wall, hoping by some sort of miracle you would phase through and be able to get away.

There were snickers from the group of men as they whistled at your exposed torso. Your bra was the only thing blocking them from an eyeful of your chest, and the thick material suddenly wasn't enough coverage.

It pushed your breasts together offering them a rather flattering view. It was something Katakuri had picked out for you to wear, and with him being in such a bad mood the previous night you were hoping to surprise him with it when he got home. A dozen donuts and a half naked girlfriend was the original plan, but things had taken a drastic turn when these idiots decided to kidnap you.

You tried to curl your legs up to cover your torso, but their boss just yanked your legs back down, and held onto your thigh with bruising force. You winced from the pain as he gave a dark chuckle. He leaned in closer to you, and licked up the side of your neck. You immediately felt sick to your stomach. You gagged at the feeling of his tongue on you. The action was met with a hard slap to the face from the man assaulting you.

"You dumb whore! Who the hell do you think you are? You fuck that freak's brains out, but when a real man gives you attention you have the audacity to _gag_?"

You screamed out in pain when he grabbed your breasts with a crushing force. His hands on your chest burned. They felt disgusting, nothing like how Katakuri always made you feel. You screamed at him to let you go, the group of men laughing behind him as you did.

"You think you're special? Huh? Well you're not! You would be lucky if anyone even looked in your direction! Scream all you want, I'll have you crying a different tune by the time that freak shows up!" 

Tears streamed down your face as you continued to scream at the man. His grip only got tighter, and you knew there would be bruises from it. You were so frustrated that you were completely helpless, and at this point you really were scared. You just wanted to be back home safely wrapped up in Katakuri's arms.

"Boss!" One of the guys called out in a panic.

"Not now!" He bit down on your neck as his hands started to slip their way under your bra. You struggled against him, the feeling making you sick to your stomach.

"Boss!" They tried to get his attention again. Something had clearly freaked them out.

"What!?" The man turned around in a fit of anger ready to yell at them for ruining his fun. His face went pale at the sight that greeted him.

Katakuri stood at the entrance to the abandoned building they hid you in. He was at his full height, scarf lowered down showing off his mouth, and he bared his teeth as he snarled at the men before him. You sobbed out his name as relief instantly flooded your body. Katakuri was here. There wasn't anything to be afraid of now.

His eyes landed on you immediately, and when he saw the state you were in he was seeing red.

Your shirt was torn off, almost naked chest on display for these disgusting worms. There were bruises on your neck and thigh from where their boss grabbed you earlier. And when he saw the relief that washed over your tear stained face it was enough to send him flying off the handle. He had gotten here in time, but there was a chance something would have happened to you if he didn't. You were all alone and scared because he hadn't been there sooner.

He cracked his knuckles as he stepped closer to the group.

"Don't do anything reckless!" The boss had a knife to your throat the second Katakuri tried to approach him. "I'll kill her!" Katakuri stopped dead in his tracks as he glared down at him.

"You'll kill her?" Katakuri's voice was strained, you could tell he was holding back all his anger.

"That's right! I will! You better do as I say if you don't want to see her die!" The man screamed out as if he was still in control of the situation, but his hand was shaking as he held the knife against your throat.

His hand accidentally slipped and cut just enough skin to make you bleed. Katakuri was on him in an instant.

The man trembled as he realized Katakuri was holding his head between his hands. He dropped the knife to the ground as he screamed at the rest of his men to do something to help him. They all stood frozen in fear. The room was eerily still as they waited for what would happen next.

" _You'll kill her_?" Katakuri repeated the words the man said earlier. He grinded his teeth as he struggled to not rip his spine right from his body. There were things worse than death, and Katakuri would make sure this man knew every single one of them for touching you in such a way.

"Katakuri," you sniffled as you called out to the man. When his gaze shifted to you it held no anger, only worry. He had put everything on pause for you even in such an intense situation, just like he always did. "I just want to go home."

He let go of the boss and let him fall to the floor. He stepped on his hand, the one that had just been holding the knife, and crushed it underneath his boot before walking over to you. The man screamed in pain as he stared down at his shattered hand.

"Did they hurt you?" Katakuri knelt down to check you over. 

Your lips quivered as you tried to decide what to say. You could lie and say that you were fine, it would be the fastest way to get out of here and go home with him. But a part of you wanted to be honest, tell him how scared you were and how disgusting it felt that they touched you. You also knew that if you said that it would ultimately seal the fate of these men.

You weren't given the chance as the boss suddenly stood up and attacked Katakuri. He wrapped himself around you before the man was able to take a swing at you.

Your eyes widened in shock as you saw blood drip down from your boyfriend's back. Being made of mochi he would normally be able to dodge that, just let the blade glide right through him without taking any damage. You realized that if he had done that then there was a good chance the blade would have cut you instead. He let himself be stabbed in the back so you wouldn't get hurt. Your eyes stung with tears again, and you wailed against him.

"Kill them!" You screamed out between sobs. "Katakuri, kill them!" You were so upset you started hyperventilating. You could deal with them assaulting you, and even half-assed kidnapping plots for money. However, you drew the line at them using you as a way to hurt him. The last thing you ever wanted was for Katakuri to get hurt because of you.

The group of men stood frozen as they were startled by your sudden outburst. They looked between each other as Katakuri stayed completely still against you.

He gently kissed the top of your head before standing back up. He turned to look at the group, his eyes scanning over every individual person. The tension in the air was so thick a knife wouldn't even scratch it. Their boss stood in the middle as he breathed heavily still clutching onto his broken hand.

Katakuri grabbed the one that was closest to him. He grabbed onto his head as he looked down at him in disgust. Then he slammed his head so hard into the ground that it cracked the cement.

Everyone in the room screamed out in fear. They ran around trying to dodge the large man who took them out one by one without a single word. His face only held one emotion, anger. It was the last thing any of these men would see.

Within a few short minutes it was just Katakuri and the boss. Katakuri straightened his vest as he stared at the man with hatred. Everything in him wanted to cause this man to suffer the worst pain known to man, but he knew you were waiting for him to take you home. He kept you waiting long enough, he didn't need to drag this out any longer.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, lucky for you. I don't have time to waste on you today. I'll just kill you and get it over with." Katakuri closed the distance between the two and held the man up off of the ground. He was unfazed by the gasps for breath as the man slowly suffocated in his grip.

"Katakuri," he glanced over at you, face as soft as it always was whenever he looked at you.

He threw the guy on the ground. He gasped for air while trying to crawl away. Katakuri raised his leg before stomping on his head, blood splattering across the room. His spurs looked rusted from the red that coated them. He wiped his hands off on his pants before walking back over to you.

He was gentle as he removed the rope that was used to bound your hands and feet. As soon as you were able, you wrapped your arms around his neck. He carefully picked you up, and held you close against him as he carried you outside. You breathed in deeply, comforted by the familiar scent that was Katakuri.

  
**__________**  
  
  


You weren't sure it was possible to feel as relieved as you did when you were finally back home with Katakuri. The familiar room immediately eases your nerves to be almost nonexistent. You refused to let go of Katakuri, your arms tightly wrapped around his neck. He didn't try to move away from your hold, instead leaning into it whenever he laid you down on the bed. Your two bodies entwined as you listened to his steady breathing, slowly dozing off underneath his warm body.

His hand traveling down your leg woke you up. You moved your head to look at his face, the glint in his eye giving away what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry. I know you're probably tired, but-"

"It's okay," you reassured him with a soft nod. "It's okay."

His hand slowly made its way behind your head, bringing your lips to his for a heated kiss. Your arms moved from his neck to his biceps. The rough grinding of his hips against yours made you painfully aware of how hard he was. You gasped out when his other hand grabbed your breast, massaging gently.

His movements were hurried. It was obvious he was holding himself back until now. You figured it had something to do with what he witnessed earlier. You squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to force the memory from your mind.

"Look at me." His commanding tone drew your attention. You opened your eyes to look up at his face. "Focus on me. _Only_ me."

After removing your bra, he slowly crawled down your body until his head was between your legs. He wasted no time in removing the rest of your clothes. You laid naked before him, a deep blush spreading down to your exposed chest. He took in the sight of you, memorizing every detail he possibly could.

His long tongue delved into your tight cunt. Your back arching off of the bed at the feeling. Your hands gripped his hair as you grinded against his face. Katakuri's hands held onto your ass, holding you close to his face. He knew your body too well, you could feel your orgasm creeping up on you in a matter of minutes.

He pulled away right before you fell over the edge. The whine falling from your lips should have embarrassed you, but you could only think of the pleasure he was denying you. He slowly crawled back up your body. You watched as he lined his cock up with your entrance. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight. You would feel extra full if he didn't take the time to stretch you beforehand. You had a feeling he wanted it to be that way tonight.

"Katakuri," you looked up into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust.

"I don't want you thinking about anyone else but me." He pushed inside of you, the stretch almost unbearable. He was patient as he waited for you to adjust to the first couple of inches. "I go blind with rage at the thought of someone else taking you from me. Your _mine._ I'll make sure everyone knows it. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them away from you."

His words sent a shiver up your spine. You weren't sure if these were feelings rising up from his anger, or if genuinely felt this way. Katakuri was usually honest with you, but he wasn't necessarily the emotional type. You knew that he loved you. You also knew he didn't talk about his feelings beyond that. It never bothered you, it still doesn't.

When he felt you relax around him he pushed in further. Your moans filling the previously silent air in the room. His eyes trailed over your body, every inch of skin practically begging him to be marked. He licked his lips.

Katakuri was finally fully seated inside of you. The feeling of being so full with such little preparation had you drooling. You were on the edge again just from him being inside of you. If he so much as flicked your clit you would be cumming on his cock.

His large fingers trailed down your arm. The gentle touch left goosebumps in its wake. His eyes were still taking you in as if he were discovering you for the first time. Maybe he was, in a way he had never noticed before. You looked so fragile underneath him. Your creamy skin was free of a single blemish or scar. It reminded him of how vulnerable you really were. The previous events of the day played in his head again. His hands balled into fists, and he began to fuck you at an unforgiving pace.

The sudden change took you by surprise. You instantly flew over the edge, your orgasm causing you to involuntarily clamp around Katakuri's large cock. He let you thrash around underneath him, the look of pleasure on your face only spurred him on. He didn't give you anytime to rest as he continued to pound into your tight cunt.

"I'll kill anyone who ever tried to take you from me. No one will ever touch you again." You weren't sure if his words were more for him or you. Your head was spinning with the unbearable heat of being trapped underneath his large body. You let Katakuri do as he pleased, knowing he would take care of you.

His fingers found your clit. A furious pace was set trying to match his rough thrusts. He leaned down to your neck, biting and sucking on every open inch of skin. You would be shocked if he didn't leave you completely covered in hickeys by the end of the night.

"You're mine. You'll always be mine. I'll do anything to keep it that way."

"Yeah," you managed to say in between moans. "I'll always be yours!"

Your words probably did more harm than good, but with Katakuri making you cum over and over again you could hardly care. Your second orgasm was just as good as the first. So was the third, fourth, and now fifth. You could barely keep up with him. Your body was oversensitive and spent. Katakuri didn't slow down once, keeping up his relentless pace.

Finally, _finally_ , you felt him still inside of you. He buried himself to the hilt before cumming inside of you. The feeling of his cock pouring into you sent you toppling over the edge a final time.

You could feel him pulling out of you even while his cock was still pumping out thick ropes of cum. You gasped when you felt the warm liquid coat your stomach and thighs. Katakuri watched you intently as he covered you in his cum. Your eyes teared up, immediately catching his attention.

"What's wrong?" His voice sounded worried. You shook your head, embarrassed for being upset.

"I- I wanted-" you turned your head away from him. "I wanted _everything_ inside." You covered your face with your hands. Katakuri smiled softly down at you.

"Don't worry," he leaned down to press a kiss against your hands. You slowly pulled them away from your face to look at him. "I'm not done with you. I'll cum in you all night, as many times as you want." He kissed the side of your face. Your cheeks heated up to a dark red.

"All night?"

"All night." He nodded. "I need to make sure everyone knows who you belong to, don't I?"

You couldn't say no to him when he asked you in such a sugary tone.

Sleep was overrated anyway.


End file.
